Tohru's reikon, Doji
by Kimichan13
Summary: Tohru's has a secret. Not something little, something big. And when the Sohma's find out it changes how the Sohma's look at her from then on. It's up to her and her other soul a.k.a Doji to banish the threatening evil that the Sohma's have begun to get subject to. FIRST FANFIC . R & R PLEASE! Kimi:D
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Kyo scowled as he looked up at the triumphant rat. He always won. But he didn't have to rub it in. But now that Kyo thought about it, Yuki didn't seem to care at all. This just made Kyo feel even angrier. 'Not even worth the effort.'He thought miserably. Tohru glanced worriedly between the dishes and Kyo. She chose Kyo. "Kyo are you alright?" She asked worriedly, hand fluttering to comfort him but knowing she couldn't. Damn the curse. "Just leave me alone Tohru." He growled, in annoyance; annoyed not at her but the damn prince. Tohru nodded sullenly and Kyo noticed the hurt in her eyes. Okay, maybe that came out a bit harsher then I thought it had. Reaching a hand up he bopped her lightly on the head. "Dishes remember?" he said with a slight smile. Luckily the damn rat wasn't here to see that or Haru. Not that he didn't like Haru but when Haru went black, all thoughts of liking Kyo went out the window. Tohru's eyes lit up in understanding and she scurried off to do the chore. Kyo sighed in relief and winced as he put a hand to his face. No doubt he was going to have a bruise tomorrow. He yawned cracking his sore jaw. Jumping to his feet with a determined look on his face. He ran off to the dojo where Master Kazuma awaited him.

Tohru looked behind her to see Yuki and Shigure sitting at the table having a nice afternoon chat. Or a speech from Shigure and an annoying background sound for Yuki as he tried to complete his homework. Tohru hid a smile. 'Okay it's time to act.' She let out a long sigh. Shigure stopped his rambling and looked up the same time Yuki did. "Miss Honda, what's wrong?" The purple haired boy asked worriedly. Tohru put on a anxiety filled expression. "W-well nothing really it's just I forgot the eggs to make a cheese cake and the takoyaki we'd be having for dinner…" she trailed off but smiled an unrealistically happy smile. "But it's okay I guess. I mean I'd love to make it but Qué será, será, as you always say Shigure." She sighed downheartedly. Yuki and Shigure fell right for the bait. "We'll help you get what you need Miss Honda." The rat said confidently. Shigure nodded his head. "Of course we could never let you down my dear Tohru!" Shigure chimed, receiving a bash in the head from Yuki's homework book. "Just tell us where to go." Tohru acted like she couldn't believe they'd go for her. Ah was she devious. "Here." She said and handed them the piece of paper with the list of supplies and where to get them. Of course the directions she gave them would lead them straight to Ayame's shop which was just the time user she needed. Shigure frowned and scratched his head and shrugged. Tohru could tell he thought that address was familiar. Tohru thanked them and apologized to them repeatedly as she ushered them out of the house. She watched them disappear over the hillside and let forth the grin she'd been hiding. Ah she could drop the charades at last.

"Come out Doji."She called and a handsome man with streaming silver hair and blazing crimson eyes climbed out of the cabinet under the sink grumpily. "'Bout time baka." He replied in annoyance. Tohru grinned an unlike-Tohru grin. "Hai so it is."

Yuki looked up at the building in front of him and the dog then down at the directions and up at the building again. 'Maybe she mixed up the instructions a bit.' He thought desperately and tried to get away. The novelist wasn't having it . "Oh Aaya…" he yelled out loudly. The door burst open and Shigure's counterpart in crime embraced the two others. "My dear brother! And my dear lover!" he cried and looked at Shigure. "All right!" they said and thumbs up each other. Yuki groaned. If it wasn't Tohru, he'd have killed the person who sent him here.

Kyo lay back panting heavily. Pesperation coated his face. Kazuma sat at his side looking kindly at his sort-of-son. "Your getting better." He told the cat. Kyo peaked through the arms that covered his eyes. He knew Kazuma could see his swollen jaw. He shook his head. Talking hurt. Sighing he stood and bowed to the dojo master. Kazuma nodded and Kyo quickly left. Knowing Tohru she'd have a bath and food ready if she was herself. Which she was. Tohru was Tohru and no one else. He came round the corner and walked slid the door open and opened his mouth in shock at the sight before him.

Tohru sighed happily as Doji put his arms around her. "Do you like being in this form?" she asked her familiar. Doji shrugged. "It's not like you give me much choice about it." Her soul muttered. "You know we really should get you enrolled into my high school." She murmured and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd enrol you as my brother but that might not work out." She looked at him sensing he wanted something. He sighed. "Can I turn into what I want for just a little while?" he said pleadingly. Tohru struggled to not fall for it but failed. "Four minutes." She stated. "Seven." He replied back in his normal arrogant voice. "Five." She said and poked her tongue out. He growled his ruby eyes flashing dangerously. "Baka, six and no way in hell is that changing. You've kept me cooped up in that cupboard for to long. I need to let of some steam or I'll do so chopping those animals damn heads off." He threatened referring to the Juunishi. He heard her breath intake and smirked triumphantly. Tohru pouted. She sighed and kissed him on the lips. Her reikon(soul) now stood as a silver coated wolf but he still had his gleaming red eyes. Tohru walked out of the house and started to travel down the road to see Kyo running up it. Faster than Kyo and Yuki when they had their running race she sped back to the house and found it ripped almost to shreds. "Change of plans." She exclaimed skidding to a stop next to him. He looked at her in annoyance and trotted out of the house leaving her with the destruction he'd caused. 'Think think.' Tohru thought desperately. The front side of the house still looked perfectly normal but the inside was a disaster. She feel down on her knees and began to sob.

Kyo blinked at the destruction and spotted Tohru sitting right in the middle of it crying. He rushed to her side. "Tohru what happened?" He asked worriedly his eyes still wide with shook. Tohru's shoulders shook as she sobbed. "I don't know! I was at the secret base picking some leeks when I heard a crash and I-I came back and found it like this-s." she snivelled. Kyo patted her shoulders. "Where is the damn rat and dog?" he asked furiously. How could they leave Tohru so unprotected? Tohru looked up at him and her eyes looked frightened. "Buying the groceries for me." She whispered. He picked up the landline phone and dialled Shigure's cellphone. _"This is Shigure's cellphone saying I'm currently unavailable at the moment whether I am in busy with some special 'friends' unless of course your Mitchan and I'm currently burning all my work because it didn't meet my standards. Oh yeah! Please tell me who the lovely lady ringing me is and leave a message after the beep. Beep!"_

Kyo's face was bright red with anger. "First of all I'm not a lady! Get home because the house in shreds and Tohru's in pieces! Not literally but emotionally! Forget the groceries." He muttered at the end and slammed the phone back down. He looked up to see Tohru petting a silver cat with gleaming red eyes. It may have been his imagination but that cat had just smirked at him. He felt a little jealous. Tohru looked up. "I found him while I was at the secret base." She mumbled. Kyo picked it up and threw it out side. He heard Tohru gasp and he looked over at her. She had a cut running down her arm as if she'd been pierced by glass. He took of his shirt and wrapped it around her arm as a bandage. 'Strange I'm sure that wasn't there before.' He thought and shrugged. *Poof* Kyo now replaced the other cat in her arms. She cradled the orange cat to her chest. Kyo was still blushing when Yuki and Shigure burst in.

Yuki had finally been able to get Ayame's reason to why Tohru sent him and the dog to he fashion shop. Ayame handed him a parcel. "Takoyaki. I was meant to give it to Tohru as leftover from our last lovely lunch but I guess it slipped my mind." He said with a dazzling grin on his face and winked at Shigure. Yuki struggled not to punch the snake square in the face. He stepped outside to see Hatori walk past him. Hatori nodded to him and stopped Ayame from following the rat. Yuki smiled at his luck and looked over at Shigure who was being shoved outside by the family doctor. Shigure was silent in the first time for a while so was able to here his phone beep. "Hmm what is this? A phone call from home? Our dear Tohru?" he mumbled. He put the phone to his ear and listened to the answer call. His lips paled. "Yuki you might want to hear this." He whispered. The dog the phone on loud speaker and replayed the message.

"This is Shigure's cellphone saying I'm currently unavailable at the moment whether I am in busy with some special 'friends' unless of course your Mitchan and I'm currently burning all my work because it didn't meet my standards. Oh yeah! Please tell me who the lovely lady ringing me is and leave a message after the beep. Beep!"

Yuki gave the dog a look. _"First of all I'm not a lady! Get home because the house in shreds and Tohru's in pieces! Not literally but emotionally! Forget the groceries." _Kyo voice practically yelled into the phone. This wasn't Kyo's normal yelling it had a slight hysterical edge to it. It ended when Kyo slammed the phone back down on the poor receiver. Yuki didn't hesitate to run back to the house at full speed, Shigure trailing silently behind him.

Yuki and Shigure burst in to find a no longer sobbing Tohru and a beet red Kyo surrounded by what was left of the front rooms. Yuki dropped down next to Tohru while Shigure went up and inspected the upstairs rooms. "No damage just we don't have a kitchen or a dining table or a TV anymore." He mumbled to the three on the floor. Yuki began to sweep the floor so Tohru wouldn't slip and cut herself. The brunette stood walked up to her room carrying cat Kyo with her. Shigure was on the phone talking to animal patrol about the problem and then the main house to fix the mess. When Yuki had cleaned up he knocked on Tohru's door. He peered in to find Tohru asleep and a trapped Kyo squashed beneath her. Yuki carefully pried Kyo out of the girl's arms and headed out the door with the cat. Yuki waited for the Kyo to come out of his room. Kyo came out fully dressed and headed downstairs with the rat. Shigure sat in the middle of the dusty floor with an expectant expression on his face. Kyo and Yuki sat on either sides of him. "So Kyo, mind telling us what exactly happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

KAJI: I can't believe she forgot to do the Disclaimer last time. But to all you out there you must know my owner-

KIMI: Kimi wants to say it!

[Kaji looks at the bakeneko who's jumping up and down cat ears wiggling in exitement]

KAJI: Fine.

KIMI:Kimi's owner owns no one but Kimi!

KAJI: Nice one bakaneko.

KIMI: Kimi is a bakEneko not a bakAneko.

KAJI: Stop with the whinig cat and get on with it.

KIMI: [Grinning and saying with a salute] Yes sir, Mista Wolf Demon sir!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

A pair of purple eyes and a pair of blue eyes stared at him. "I dunno what happened. I was at the dojo and when I got home this is what the place looked like." Kyo replied. Yuki opened his mouth probably to say something that would make Kyo want to fight when Shigure interrupted him. "Kyo, I believe Tohru must have told you what happened. She was here was she not?" he reminded the still slightly red cat. Kyo thought really hard making Yuki think he was an idiot. His eyes lit up when e remembered what Tohru had said. "She said she'd gone down to the 'secret' base to get some _leeks_." He shuddered. "Then while she was picking them, she heard a loud crash or something and came back and found the place like this." Yuki frowned slightly at this. He hadn't seen any leeks while tidying up. 'If Kyo got there a few moments after Tohru then he'd have heard it too. But you can't here the house from the secret base so I wonder how that works? Unless she was walking back and heard it. But then where are the leeks? Maybe she dropped them?' Yuki thought confusedly. Shigure was just thinking about the destruction of his house and Kyo was worrying about Tohru. The doorbell rang. The door opened and Momiji came bursting in. "Tohru!" he cried and stopped at the sight of the house. "It looks like an animal destroyed your house!" the bunny exclaimed before racing upstairs. In the doorway stood Hatori and Hatsuharu. "We heard and came over right away." The doctor explained. Haru walked over to Yuki and embraced him silently. Yuki looked over the younger boy's shoulder. "Could you check on Tohru? She seems in a stat of shock and her arm…" Yuki trailed off as the doctor nodded and headed up after the rabbit.

"So is the main house paying for the repairs?" Shigure asked hopefully. Haru nodded. "They decided that since this time it wasn't your fault but next time you might not be so lucky." Shigure nodded sullenly. Akito was probably in a very bad mood unless of course he- no he would be in a bad mood.

Tohru looked blearily up at the bunny huddled up in her arms. "Momiji? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked confusedly. Momiji stared at her. "Taking care of you from the animal that destroyed the rest of the house!" the rabbit exclaimed. "Destoyed, house?" she said and then it dawned on her. The mess Doji had made! "I should go clean up!" she said in a very Tohru-like way and found her way was blocked by a tall man. The dragon, Hatori. 'I should've known the Juunishi would turn up.' She thought. She heard Doji crack up in laughter on her windowsill. Right now he'd transformed himself into a bird and it just sounded like he'd tweeted to the others. Hatori eyes passed over the white bird at the noise but made nothing of it. He looked at Tohru's make-shift bandage. Shaking his head he unwrapped kyo's now soaked red shirt and examined the wound. It was almost healed to his surprise. "How unusual." He muttered and Tohru blanched. She was slightly annoyed at Kyo for chucking Doji out the window making him land on the glass pane. That had resulted to make her bleed which was never a good thing. She winced thetorically as the doctor felt the wound tenderly. It didn't hurt that much anymore. She was a fast healer. Doji chirped and landed on her shoulder. She swatted him off. It was his fault this was happening. _'No it's not.' _He tweeted. Of course only she could understand. 'Yes it is.' She thought back. He stuck his tiny bird tongue out at her. She waved her hand at him and he flew outside to dodge it. She quickly shut the window behind her. She turned to see Momiji and Hatori staring at her. "The bird was annoying me." She explained in a very honest voice. It was true. He was annoying her. Hatori shrugged. Momiji just smiled. "Your fine Tohru. I think that sleep took the shock out of you and so you should be fine. Your arm is healing fine." He said fine so many times Tohru didn't get the rest of the sentence. She bowed. "Thank you Hatori. How about I repay you for your concern with dinner? If that is okay with you of course." She said nervously. Hatori smiled. "Sure Tohru. Haru is here as well. Will you have enough?" Tohru nodded. "Yuki brought enough takoyaki for all."

Grinning Shigure licked his lips at the takoyaki laid before him. They were using a spare sheet from upstairs to eat the pre-made food on. Tohru also had some plastic plates and chopsticks left over from a party she'd recently gone to or so she said. Shigure didn't care he had _takoyaki_. But being his slightly perverted self he couldn't help notice all the attention Kyo was giving Tohru. She'd repeated plenty of times she was fine but Kyo always looked at her worriedly when she cringed at the pain in her arm. In fact he couldn't even sit still. His eyes darted warily around the room and you could tell in a seconds notice he'd jump up and protect her. Shigure couldn't help it. "Kyokyo you haven't touched your food. I'm sure Tohru would appreciate you more if you ate her food and stopped looking at her the whole time." He said with a slightly whining tone to his voice. Everyone looked between Kyo, Tohru and Shigure. Kyo had a face that displayed pure disbelief. Shigure was of course grinning like a maniac. 'Score!' he cheered in his mind. The only place he felt truly appreciated. Except of course when he was with Tohru. Tohru just looked at him tiredly and put another piece of food in her mouth. He could tell Tohru was hiding her emotions because her fingers were clenched abnormally tight around the chopsticks making her skin go white. Hatori spoke one word. "Idiot." He muttered before Kyo and Yuki punched him both in the face. 'There goes my takoyaki.' Shigure thought sadly as he fell unconscious. Tohru sighed and stood. Her smile absent ever since Shigure's comment. "I'll go get the cheese cake." She mumbled and walked upstairs into her room. Everyone watched her go. "Damn pervert. He's gone and made Tohru upset." Kyo grumbled, kicking the unconscious dog. Yuki looked at him. "Stupid cat." Kyo growled to show him he was listening. "How did Tohru hurt her arm?" Kyo looked up and had a confused look on his face. "I don't know. She was fine one minute and then she had this huge cut down her arm." Kyo explained. He knew he sounded like an idiot but that was what happened. "Did anything happen between that time?" Yuki asked. Shigure stirred and Kyo kicked him again. He hated answering the rat. "No. Uh- hmm there was this weird cat. It was like a silver colour and had these weird red eyes. I threw it out of the window." Momiji laughed. "Kyo you have red eyes too." He reminded the cat. Kyo blushed at his stupidity. He hit the rabbit on the head making Momiji break into tears. Hatori thought about what Kyo had said. 'A cat that was silver with red eyes? That bird had red eyes and was silver. Before he could think about it any further Tohru walked back with the cheese cake. "I hope I didn't take to long!" Tohru apologised. She placed the cheese cake on the sheet and smiled warmly at everyone. She did her famous "Eh!" when a hand placed itself on the her shoulder. "Thank you but Haru, Momiji and I must be getting back to the Sohma estate." Hatori apologised. Tohru looked disappointed. "But Momiji didn't even get any cake!" she exclaimed. Haru looked at her. "But he's already had three pieces." He told her pointing to the Momiji who looked like he was about to explode. Tohru looked bewildered but smiled and waved goodbye to the trio.

When they left she turned to see a fuming cat, a unconscious dog and a deep-in-thought rat. "What happened Kyo?" she asked the fuming boy. "That damn rat is pissing me off!" He yelled. Tohru winced as it rang through her ears. A large crash was heard as Kyo went flying through the front door. Tohru sighed and ran over to Kyo. "I deserved it." He muttered so quietly a human wouldn't have heard. Doji who was on the branch above him tweeted in agreement. Tohru ran out and glared at Doji before looking worriedly at Kyo, anxiety shown on her face. "Kyo? Kyo? Are you okay?" she whispered. Kyo lifted his head. "Listen I'm so-" "Miss Honda, it's cold outside come inside you must need a good rest." Kyo fumed. Tohru nodded. "Okay Yuki I'll be in in a minute." She told the prince sweetly. She turned to face the cat. "I'll be fine Kyo I know you didn't mean it. Shh I need to go to bed." She whispered her hand over Kyo's mouth stopping his outburst. Smiling she scurried back into through the broken door and up in to her room to rest. Kyo felt something drift onto his nose and sneezed a silver feather floated away. He walked dazedly up and didn't notice the rat crouching next to the feather. Yuki examined the feather and then held up his other discovery. The fur was a silver strand, one of the many scattered around the room. 'The same silver colour.' He thought. The fur obviously came from the thing that destroyed the house. Tucking the two things into a plastic bag, he walked up the stairs and into his room thinking about how he was going to explain a wild animal had come into his house and ripped his homework and all his writing utensils to the teacher.

* * *

Hope you like it!

R & R my First ever Fanfic!

Sincerely,

The Owner of the two demons known as Kimi and Kaji (^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

SHINRINKO: Greetings Readers and soon-to-be or already-have reviewers!

KAJI: Who invited the Elf along?

KIMI: Not Kimi! Kimi doesn't like the Elf stink! ... But she does look tasty looking...

SHINRINKO: Goodbye!

KAJI: Good one Bakaneko.

KIMI: Good what?

KAJI: ... Never mind... my maker does not own anything besides me, this little punk and the damn Elf. So don't touch us! (Man that sounds creepy)

KIMI: Yeah! ...HEY KIMI IS NOT A PUNK!

KAJI: On with the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Tohru fell on her bed and sighed Doji flew in and transformed into a cat and rested on her lap. She nuzzled him on the cheek. 'I don't know how long I'll be able to keep up with this act.' She thought miserably. The cat mewed and licked her face. Mist engulfed the room and Doji sat smirking on top of her. Sighing she pushed him onto the floor. Doji pouted. "Sit." She ordered him and threw one of her sheets down on him. "G'night." She mumbled and closed her eyes. Doji smiled and curled up at her side. His bangs over shadowed his crimson eyes as he watched his reikon sleep. "Maybe I will go to school." He murmured and stroked her cheek. She stuck her tongue out at him, with her eyes still closed. Chuckling he watched her as she drifted to sleep.

Tohru woke to the sound of Kyo making his way downstairs for a morning run. She walked outside of her room, over the snoring Doji and accidentally collided head first with him. *Poof* echoed around the room and when the smoke cleared the auburn haired girl held a pissed cat in her hands. "What the hell was that for!" he exclaimed in annoyance waking up everyone else besides Yuki. "S-sorry Kyo I guess I must have been sleep walking." She stammered. Kyo was red in fury and embarrassment. He sighed. "Just put me down Tohru." He ordered and Tohru dropped him like a rock. "Ouch, don't drop me!" he hissed. Tohru giggled. "I thought cats always land on their feet." She quoted she put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Kyo had to smile a little bit at her happy face. She was so beautiful. *Poof* Tohru squealed and turned around. Someone cussed, a male voice around their age but Kyo thought it was just his imagination. Blushing furiously he slipped back into his gear. "A bit too late to go for a run now." He muttered. Tohru had her hands of her eyes. "I'm decent." He said and tapped her on her shoulder. She peeked through her fingers and seeing he was telling the truth dropped her arms. Grinning goofily Tohru headed downstairs to make breakfast for the two of them. Or now three thanks to Shigure.

"Ah my little flower woke me up making a lot of noise. Your lucky Yuki such a sound sleeper." Shigure said and winked. Tohru and Kyo blushed and Kyo hit the pervet in the head. "Shut up." Tohru giggled and pulled out a piece of cheese cake out of the only thing that managed into to survive Doji's 'playtime'; the refrigerator(Don't ask how. Doji probably left it to keep Tohru happy). Tohru smiled as she placed it out in front of her. Both the boys looked at it hungrily. They looked at each other and Kyo punched Shigure and stuffed the cake in his mouth. Shigure rubbed his jaw and let forth a load of crocodile tears. Tohru smiled and handed Shigure what she had behind her hand. "I looove you Toohru!" he squealed and happily jammed the even larger cake piece down his throut. Kyo looked at him in outrage. "Hey what was that about Tohru!" he yelled. "Shigure is a vary kind man i only repayed one of the many favours he has done me." she replied unfazed. Shigure hugged Tohru and a loud *poof* and smoke fulled the clearing. Shigure licked her playfully on the nose. _"Get that dog off you!" _Doji snarled through her thoughts. Tohru struggled to push the friendly dog off her and only when Kyo 'helped' did she succeed. Shigure(Still in dog form) whined and tugged at the lead around his neck. Tohru looked at him kindly. "Kyo i appreciate you getting him off me but the choke collar is going a little far. Poor Shigure." she whispered. Kyo grumbled but led the perky dog outside. A loud *poof* was heard along with a sring of curses from Kyo. He walked back inside rubbing his eyes. "Scarred for life, scared for life." he mumbled and grabbed Shigure's Kimono. He threw it outside before heading upstairs to get changed into his uniform. "Why's Kyo going upstairs?" She mumbled. "To get ready for school my flower." Shigure whispered in her ear causing her to jump. "School?" She mumured. "School!" She gasped and raced upstairs. _  
_

* * *

Yuki smiled at the first year causing her to sigh dreamily. He walked over to the nearest tree where Kyo, Hanajima, Arisa and of course Tohru sat eating their lunch. "Yo prince, sit." the yankee said. Yuki complied and sat next to the blonde haired girl quietly. Kyo's mood instantly went sour. Smiling Tohru handed him a piece of lunch she'd bought on the way to school. Yuki gave a small smile back to the flustered girl. Ky osnarled causing Arisa to grin insanely. she nudged the denpa girl who nodded knowingly. A clearing of a throat caused everyone to look up. A boy of their age stood grinning at the group cheerfully. "Can we help you?" Yuki asked curiously. The boy had silver hair and eyes startlingly similar to Kyo's fiery red ones. speaking of Kyo, he was glaring at the boy who gave what looked like a love-fulled smile to the brunette next to him. "Hello Tohru what a pleasant suprise to see you here" he said playfully. Tohru glared at the boy, shocking the others immensely. "Sure Doji. What do you want?" _'Go away!' _she screamed mentally at her soul bearer. This made him grin even wider. _'Just you watch.' _He replied evilly and walked purposefully over to her. Grinning he swept her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Gotcha." he whispered. Kyo sat there with his mouth hanging open in shock. If Arisa had seen his face she would've never stopped laughing in a million years if not for the fact Tohru was being hugged by a complete stranger. A guy one to add to her unease. Yuki was the first to recover. "I would appreciate if you let go of Miss Honda." he replied calmly. Purple fire blazed in his eyes. Doji snorted. "As much as I'd love to watch pretty boy fight, I have no intention of letting go of her. You see I've come to kidnap her." he winked and sped around the corner faster then anyone had time to blink. Kyo jumped to his feet and followed the silver locked boy, Tohru's friends trailing behind him. Yuki stood a look of pure disbelief on his face.

Once the others were out of sight Doji put her down before she ordered him to. that didn't stop her punching him in the face. "Why the hell did you do that!" she yelled in a hushed voice. They were in the library and she didn't want to be thrown out. He chuckled. "Did you not see the look on your boyfriends face? I would die to see it again if that didn't kill you." he laughed at Tohru's gasp which caused the librarian to shush him. He took her behind a bookshelf and smiled. "You've got to admit, that was fun." Tohru nodded curtly. "Now how are we gonna get me to 'accedentily' find out about the Sohma curse? If i get my memories erased- oh wait I don't have any! My brains up there with yours." he chuckled and bopped her on the head. Tohru sighed in exaperation. No wonder it was so hard to have a decent conversation with him. "We'll figure that out later." she mumbled. she kissed hi on the cheek oblivious to the pair of brown eyes watching her. "Let's get back to the tree before they kill you." she murmured and they walked off.

Kyo panted as he leaned against the side of the door. He had no idea where that kidnaper and his kidnapee had run off to. That was until Hana spoke up. "Sensing Tohru's electric wave signals." she said in a robotic voice. She pointed back to the tree. "They're heading back." Kyo sighed in relief and sped back to the tree. He saw Tohru leaning comfortably against the tree and that nutjob kid laying at her feet. Tohru seemed to murmur something before they arrived causing Doji to snarl at her. Kyo couldn't see Yuki in sight so obviously the rat had scampered off as far as his little legs could carry him. The snarl from Doji caused Kyo temper to snap. He walked foward and threw a hit at the silver boy. He rolled over to dodge. Hissing like the cat he was Kyo threw another punch at the boy who merely bowed his head to evade the blow. Grinning as Kyo raised his leg to kick him, silver boy smirked and pulled Tohru up in front of him. Tohru to Kyo's suprise didn't look scared at all at being so man-handled; rather she looked bored as if she'd seen it all before. Kyo's foot stop center-meters from her calm face and she sighed before shrugging out of silver boy's grip. the boy opened his mouth but was interrupted by Tohru. "Shut up for a minute Doji." she said. Kyo was surprised. Tohru never talked to anyone like that. he squeezed her shoulders before shrugging and plopping himself down at her shapely feet. Tohru sighed. "I guess I should introduce you guys. This is Doji a very old friend of mine."

* * *

KAJI: Seriously? that's the best you can come up with? "a very old friend of mine"? pathetic!

SHINRINKO: Dog.

KAJI: Wolf damn it! I'm a wolf demon!

KIMI: Kimi liked it very much! Kimi thinks owner did a very good good job.

SHINRINKO: Kimi... who gave you the lolliepop?

KIMI: ... No one ...

SHINRINKO: Kimi, put the lolliepop down-

KIMI: RIN'S TRYING TO STEAL IT!

SHINRINKO: I am not.

KIMI: Are Too!

SHINRINKO: Am Not!

KIMI: Are Too!

SHINRINKO: Am Not!

KAJI: Read and review humans, read and review.

KIMI: Are Too!

SHINRINKO: Am Not!

KIMI: Are Too!

KAJI: Oh and feel free to flame, a.k.a constructive criticism. As long as you state **what **you are not liking. Don't worry, me and the bakaneko are fire demons; we can stand the heat.

SHINRINKO: I cant!

KAJI: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!

[Shinrinko is chased away by a twister of fire. Kaji dusts his hands]

KAJI: **Now **you can send flames.


	4. Chapter 4

KIMI: [snivelling] why did Kimi have to get Kimi's lolliepop taken off her?

KAJI: Because you are a Baka or in plain English an Idiot.

KIMI: [red eyes blazing] If anyone is a baka it would be you.

MOI: (' ') scary

KIMI: But that's how you made me!

MOI: I know... and I stole this guy off Avatar to say the Disclaimer.

CABBAGE MAN: This kidnapper does not own Fruits basket or **me**

MOI: Thanks cabbage man, I'm letting you go now

[invisible bindings disappear]

CABBAGE MAN: But how am i meant to get back?

TOPH: That's my job

CABBAGE MAN: How are you meant to? You're blind.

TOPH: Right. Darn

MOI: Here Toph[i don't own] I'll do it

[both magically disappear]

MOI: R & R

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Kyo looked between the brown haired girl and the silver haired boy. "What do you mean by 'old friend'?" he asked suspiciously. Tohru smiled. "Nothing really, just a friend, a good one too." Arisa, still holding her lead pipe, looked threateningly at Doji. "How come I've never heard of him before?" she muttered. Tohru smile faltered but she was saved by Doji. "Can't you tell I'm an exchange student? You might not have heard a lot about me but I certainly know a lot about you Uotani Arisa." He said with a grin on his face. "Saki Hanajima, Sohma Kyo and Sohma Yuki. Oh hi Yuki! Just noticed you'd gotten back." He said waving cheerfully at the rat. Yuki for once didn't show any politeness. He and Kyo wore almost identical masks of fury. Tohru stepped between them and Doji. "Please don't fight." Letting tears spring forth. Kyo cracked, utterly defeated by the sight of a crying girl. "Don't…cry…" he said tiredly. Arisa hugged little Tohru close to herself. Tohru watched as Doji ran his eyes over Arisa's figure and whistled in Tohru's mind. _'I know she's pretty right?' _Doji nodded his head in strong agreement. Yuki looked between the two of them as if sensing the two were having a conversation. Hanajima spoke for only the third time that day. "You and Tohru's electric waves are exactly alike." She said out of no where. This made Arisa drop Tohru out of her arms and stare at the denpa girl. "What does that mean?" Tohru and Doji held their breath. They let it out as the psychic shrugged. "I have no idea. It's as unusual as the Sohma's signals." Kyo and Yuki bristled at this. "Anyway…" Tohru started, trying to get the subject off the boys. "The bell went like five minutes ago. I don't want to disappoint mum now do I?" the others nodded woodenly and headed off to class.

They were surprised when Doji followed them. "Why you coming silver boy?" Uotani asked. That was gonna be his new nickname. Doji grinned. "I'm in the same class as you freaks now." Everyone looked at Tohru to see how she'd react to being called a freak. She ignored him bubbling happily about the new assignment they were doing. Miss. Mayuko looked up and threw a piece of paper at the six of them. "Detention for being late." She muttered. She looked at her five late students and was surprised to see an extra. "Hello may I help you?" she asked politely. Doji bowed. "I am Doji, an exchange student from the other side of the world and I have come to the decision to stay here in Japan for a while. Luckily Tohru is an old friend and invited me to this school. If you check this note I'm sure it would explain your confusion." The others besides Tohru were so speechless he could talk so nicely. He was one hell of a suck-up. Mayuko glanced at his note and her eyes widened, sparking everyone's interest. She nodded to the only leftover seat. It just had to be next to Tohru. Kyo gritted his teeth at this. No matter what Tohru said he was sure that _Doji _was up to something. Kyo couldn't stand it if Tohru was hurt. Mayuko slapping her ruler against the table made him pay attention. Well at least in detention he could talk to Tohru about staying away from the creepy guy.

To Kyo's annoyance Doji had practically _begged _to help with the cleaning they were doing for detention. After being accepted he'd practically tailed Tohru around; following her like a shadow. They walked so close that it put Kyo, and not to mention Yuki on edge, but Arisa didn't mind. Hana was just eating in the corner as the rest cleaned. Kyo walked over to the blonde. "Hey Yankee, you don't seem worried that that kid is practically in Tohru's personal space. I thought you'd have banged him on the head by now." He said sarcastically. He was curious though. Whenever he got within a foot of Tohru, Uotani would suddenly be brandishing her lead pipe threateningly. Uo smiled. "Can't you see how they react to each other?" she whispered. They saw Doji glance at them with a frown before turning full attention back to Tohru again. "See how protective he is? It's like well, she's his life or somethin'. Like the most important person to him." Kyo shifted uncomfortably. "But the real question is, why haven't we heard of him before now? And why does Tohru act so different around him? It's like when he's around; she has a bit of fire in her." Arisa finished randomly causing Kyo to look at her in shock. How the heck did woman read so far into things? But even he could see the obvious attachment between them. Hana surprised all of them by speaking suddenly. "Tohru, can we stay over at your house tonight?" Tohru jumped and shook her head slightly. "Sorry Hana but our house was sort of ripped to shreds by a wild animal yesterday." She said apologetically. Kyo didn't miss the accusing glance which caused Doji to shuffle his feet guiltily. 'What the hell?' Kyo thought. Arisa jumped to her feet and, throwing Kyo out of the way and Doji too, rushed to envelope her in a crushing hug. "Tohru! Why the hell didn't you tell us?" she asked. She glared at Kyo and Yuki who both shrugged. "We forgot because of _him_." They both answered to her glare, pointing at the crimson eyed exchange student. They looked at each other in outrage. "Why the hell are you copying me you damn rat?" "If I was copying you then I'm would have to be stupider then you cat, which is obviously impossible." The stupid prince replied, fuelling Kyo's anger. "Cat and Rat huh?" Doji said with a grin displayed openly on his face. He didn't even wince when Tohru stepped on his foot. Both Kyo and Yuki had frozen waiting for his next comment. "Eh! Look at the time! We stayed here half an hour more than should have!" she said in a very Tohru-like way. Kyo and Yuki relaxed and walked out after grabbing their gear. When they turned they saw Tohru stepping to the side with Doji. Kyo was about to follow when Yuki pulled him to a stop. "Let them have some privacy Kyo. I doubt Miss Honda would want you to burst in on them, whatever they may be doing." Kyo grimaced at this but nodded his head. Even though he hated the rat with all his heart, he knew a good idea when he saw one. When Tohru returned, she was a little flushed. They looked behind her to see no Doji in pursuit. "Home then right?" Yuki said and Tohru nodded.

Tohru gasped as she looked at the newly furbished house. The last builders and furbishers were leaving just as they got home. They sat down at the new table and Shigure looked up from his ever-present newspaper. "Well it's done and dusted now. The animal patrol took one look at the fur and said it was definetly a wolf. No idea how that works though as we don't usually have silver wolves out in this forest." Shigure finished with the afterthought. Though Tohru showed no nervousness she mentally called Doji. _"Did you hear that? Now they're probably gonna start hunting you!" _she felt Doji laugh. _"Yeah yeah you know they wont catch me. Any signs of the Seishin around you?" _Tohru shook her head. _"Well I caught a few sniffs of the bastards so they may be coming your way. You can handle the little guys I presume?" _Tohru nodded. _"Good now keep an eye and an ear out for those suckers while I'm out patrolling your 'friends'. I have no idea why they had to put you on guarding such a large group Toto." _He called her by her nickname. _"Dojitomaru you know full well I enjoy the Sohma's company now bug off before my company think I'm a lunatic for nodding to myself." _She even managed to call him by his full name to tick him off. _"Too late." _He said before turning his attentions back to the Sohma estate he now patrolled. Tohru looked up to see three men looking curiously at her. "Are you okay Tohru? You were out for like five minutes." Shigure said worriedly. Kyo snorted. "Day dreaming again Tohru?" he said amusingly. Tohru smiled shyly but inside was thanking Kyo for the brilliant idea he's just given her. "Hai, I was wondering if since the house was fixed, if I could invite Kisa over; and of course Hiro too." She tacked on at the end. Shigure put the paper on the table and bounded up to take Tohru in a hug which he surprisingly succeeded in. He licked Tohru on the face and Tohru winced at the howl that suddenly pierced the air; Yuki and Kyo jumped up in shock. Shigure whined and rolled on the ground whimpering. _"That mutt! So help me next time I'll rip off that perverted face of his!" _he said it aloud as a howl but thanks to the mind connection, Tohru could understand him perfectly clear. It also seemed Shigure could too. He scrambled away from Tohru and hid fearfully behind Yuki. "That must be the wolf that ripped the place apart." Yuki said as the howl died down. He looked at Tohru who was frozen to the spot. In fear he probably thought. Kyo bopped her on the head lightly. "You okay Tohru?" he asked a little worriedly. Tohru nodded, her eyes still unfocused. _"You're meant to be at the Sohma estate! Get back there now!" _she ordered panickly. If one of the Seishin slipped through- _"Ya ya I'm going; and no way would I let one of those bastards get through. The henchmen may be idiots but the real deal would never be baka enough to try and out run me." _Tohru sighed and resurfaced from her thoughts.

Shigure was still a dog and whimpering. Yuki was looking at out the window and then back at Shigure. He knelt next to the novelist. "What did it say Shigure?" he asked quietly. The troubled dog shifted nervously. "That was definetly the wolf that came in before." He said nervously causing Kyo took look at him curiously. "Why?" the orange head asked. Shigure avoided their gazes. "I think he might have marked Tohru as his own." Tohru blushed and Kyo struggled to keep a calm façade. "Well answer the damn rat, what did _he _say?" Shigure gulped at the scary looking Kyo. "He said 'That mutt! So help me next time I'll rip off that perverted face of his!" Kyo's façade slipped when Tohru giggled at the sight of Shigure's openly terrified face. "I think I like that wolf." Yuki murmured before heading upstairs to do his homework which had been destroyed yesterday. Kyo jumped onto the roof. Tohru went out to 'shop for supplies' but really she had to check out that lead Doji had given her. If a henchmen slipped through on _her _watch she'd never hear the end of it. Shigure *poof*ed and getting changed into his Kimono; went back to his newspaper.

* * *

KIMI: Kimi gets another lollipop for every review so review, Review, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

KIMI: Lollipop, lollipop ooh lolli, lolli, lolli...

MOI: thanks to a reviewer i think we can officially deem Kimi one Crazy Bakeneko.

KAJI: Hai

SHINRINKO: my owner no own the ownership of owning furuba.

MOI: ... Who knew you could fit so many owns...

KIMI: Kimi did!

KAJI: And Please do n-

KIMI: READ AND REVIEW !

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Tohru glanced around before slipping off the path and into the bushes. She put on a mask and then, using the help help of the animals around her, she followed their instructions to get to the two Seishin men. Silently, using her training, she climbed stealthily up a tree and sat on the branch above their heads to listen. The taller of the two looked around him before starting to talk. "This I'll be the place ay Ed? If I were a Sohma I would wanna get as far away as possible from civilisation, being what they are." Ed nodded. "But it's because of what they are is what makes them so valuable. Think, if we got all the Juunishi plus the monster cat that's thirteen more familiars and thirteen more slaves to the Seishin sci-guys. Can't you see how much luck we're in finding this lot Aro?" Aro grinned at the Ed and shrugged. "Don't care, I get payed enough money to go to the moon and back for just one of them." Ed looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you know why it's dangerous Aro?"Aro shook his head. _"I know."_ Tohru decided to put in, making the other two jump and point guns at her. "Who are you and why are you here?" they exclaimed. "So the Seishin scum thinks they can send merely two off the rack henchmen and get the Sohmas? Not on my watch." She said. The two cracked up laughing. "We're holding a gun to your head and you say you can deal with us? Ha did you hear that Ed?" Ed nodded and laughed harder. "Guns? Oh you must mean these ones." She said innocently, twirling theirs guns around her finger.

Thanks to her ninjutsu training, along with her stealth, her speed had increased to a very high level. Tohru grinned as she saw the open looks of shock on their faces before they hid them. "Nice trick girly, but give the gun back before you get hurt." He snarled quietly. Tohru shook her head and wiggled a finger. "Na uh not until you say you'll leave the Sohma's alone." Ed looked at her cautiously considering the small hint of threat in her voice. Aro snarled and leapt at the girl. He grasped at air. Tohru leaned casually against the trunk behind them. "What's the matter Aro? Too slow? You must be getting old with age." Aro leapt at her. She disappeared only to reappear a few feet behind him. Ed snuck cautiously up behind her before throwing a punch at her. Using her reflexes she grabbed his arm, twisted it and pinned him to the ground under one of her knees. Aro pounced on top of her as she was preoccupied but was punched in the face in the head by a free hand. He collapsed unconscious. "Now you will listen nice and carefully for I will not repeat myself." She whispered vehemently in Ed's ear making him cower. "The Sohma's are out of the Seishin's league and I, the black flower, will not tolerate anymore visits. Understood?" She twisted his arm painfully. "Yes-s black flower." He told the legendary assassin. "Now take your friend Aro and scram before I think twice about letting you scum leave alive." He peered into the dark mask but couldn't see anything. She let go of him and disappeared from his sight. She looked at the two men beneath the hood of her camouflaging cloak. Ed looked straight past her nervously before shouldering his mate and heading back with her message for the crazed scientists. Hopefully, if she could scare the crap out of them, their bosses would have to quit this mutiny. _"Nice one baka. Seems you can do something useful _once _in a while." _She ignored the comment and, tucking the two shotguns in her pocket, headed to the market to pick up some ingredients for the riceballs should be making tonight.

Heading back down the path Tohru couldn't help but feel sorry for the henchmen. No doubt after coming back empty handed, they'd be slaughtered as soon as they'd given the information she'd told them. Sighing she felt a familiar presence coming her way. It was Kyo. "Here let me take those." He said gruffly, grabbing the bags off her without waiting for her to respond. But that was Kyo and she loved him for it. "I didn't really want you out on your own, you know with that wolf out here someplace." He mumbled. "Knowing you, you'd probably try and pet it." He said under his breath but Tohru caught it and smiled. "Thank you Kyo." She said happily. Doji barked a laugh in her head. _"Somebody _likes _you." _He said, his voice full of hints. Since he and she were the same being, she caught everyone of them and blushed furiously. _"Idiot! If you say that you're saying he likes _you_!" _she countered back and almost laughed aloud at the horror he was feeling. _"Forget I said anything!" _Tohru was chuckling as she resurfaced from inside herself. "What this time Tohru?" Kyo asked sarcastically. Hurriedly Tohru thought up an excuse. "I was remembering what Doji said to me long ago." She saw Kyo's eyes darken considerably at the mention of Doji's name and felt hurt. "You don't like Doji do you Kyo." He looked at her and then away. Tohru could see how red his ears were. "He's just a little closer to you then I'd like him to be is all." He muttered. Tohru grinned evilly taking this as a chance to embarrass Kyo. "You mean your _jealous _of him?" she said emphasising the word. Kyo turned to look at her. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" He yelled at her making her flinch. She had sensitive ears. Tears from the ringing sprang forth and she ran up the path to get away from the loud cat. "Uh no Tohru…" he tried to stop her with one hand reached out.

Yuki had finally finished his homework when Tohru came in and ran up to her room. "Miss Honda? MISS HONDA!" she slammed the door behind her to block out the sound of his voice. 'Why is everyone yelling today?' she thought miserably and sighed. A loud crash was heard down stairs making Tohru cover her ears and wince. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" "What did you do to Miss Honda stupid cat!" "NOTHING! I JUST LOST MY-" "You yelled at her _again_? Go and apologise to her. But only of course if she wants to see your ugly face." A loud bang was heard. They'd started to fight again. A timid knock came on the door. "Tohru may I come in?" Shigure asked. She replied with at soft "yes" before Shigure made his way cautiously into her room. Seemed like he was taking Doji's threat seriously. He stood nervously on the other side of the room before she patted to the bed next to her. Doji growled in her head but said nothing. "I couldn't help notice you were awfully sad looking when you came up and I was wondering why that was?" Tohru sighed. "Kyo just yelled in my ear is all. They are quite sensitive." Shigure nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean." He said. Tohru suddenly got a brilliant idea. She looked down as if she was shy and shuffled her feet. Shigure noticed. "What is it my dear flower? If you want something I'll get it for you. Or someone." He tacked on, he couldn't stop his corrupted mind that easily. "Actually I do want someone. I was wondering if I could invite them over…?" Shigure laughed and cupped her hands in his before dropping them like he'd been electrocuted. "Sure Tohru. This is Hana and Uo I'm presuming?" he was a bit surprised when she shook her head. "No they are a new student and I was wondering if they could stay over a couple of nights. We could have a sleep over in the new lounge?" Tohru said hopefully, unleashing her full power of those gleaming orbs of hers. 'Puppy dog face.' Shigure thought dazedly and nodded his head. Tohru jumped to her feet. I'll text them right away!" This made Shigure even more surprised. Since when had Tohru been able to afford a phone? Seeing his look of surprise she explained, well lied. "Uo got it for me." Shigure nodded and watched the exited girl text the 'student'. She was actually texting her teacher, telling her to text her back saying she'd come to her place for a cover up. The text came almost instantly with a buzz. _Sure Tohru c u in a few. _Shigure read when she showed him. Deleting the two messages she ran down to start dinner, Shigure following after her to read his newspaper.

Doji of course heard all this through Tohru's thoughts and after seeing the area was absolutely free of Seishin and there men, he appeared at Shigure's front door. Tohru had jumped up to answer it; beating Kyo and Yuki there. "Hey Doji! Come right in!" Kyo and Yuki's chins dropped to the floor as the handsome teen walked in with 'what the hell is he doing here' written on their faces. Shigure put down his newspaper and looked up in surprise. "A boy Tohru?" Tohru blushed and nodded. "Doji's a boy and a very close friend of mine he comes all the way from… New Zealand right?" Doji rolled his eyes. "Yes Tohru from New Zealand. I just said the other side of the world 'cos no one knows where it is." [**a/n **I do! I live there!] Shigure shrugged but smirked at the look on Yuki and especially Kyo's faces. "Get the hell out of here silver boy." Kyo said in a strained voice. Doji put on a confused expression. "Why would I leave just when I arrived? Tohru did you pull a trick on me or somethin'?" Tohru shook her head. "No I just forgot to tell Yuki and Kyo you were coming is all Doji." She hugged him. "Good you're here though." Shigure looked between them. "Are you Tohru's boyfriend?" Doji smirked and kissed Tohru on the cheek. "Nope." He would've assaulted by Kyo and Yuki if hadn't moved out of the way. "THEN STOP MANHANDLING HER!" they both cried. Doji chuckled and stepped behind Tohru. "Where old friends, that's all." "Old friends do not greet each other like that." "Sure they do that's how Uo greets me everyday." Tohru tried to reason. _"Why the hell did you have to do that Doji?" _Doji shrugged his shoulders at Tohru's mental question. Yuki still glaring at Doji talked in a softer voice to Tohru. "But Uo is a woman not a man. It's a bit to weird having him that close to you." Shigure clapped his hands. "I know how to settle Kyo and Yuki's jealousy! Do you guys like each other in a lovers way at all?" they both shook their heads smiling. "Settled. You guys are as harmless as Me and Aaya!" Since everyone was looking at Shigure they missed Doji's grimace. I'm going to set up in the spare lounge Tohru told me about. Then we'll eat ay Tohru?" Tohru nodded as he disappeared round the corner.

She was instantly surrounded by the three Sohmas. "Tohru that guy definetly likes you." Yuki said confidently. Since Tohru was his mother figure he was a bit over protective of her. Sort of like a kid when his mum gets a boyfriend. Kyo nodded. "If he gets within a foot of you again…" he trailed off flexing his arm aggressively. Tohru laughed at Kyo. "Sorry Kyo but he'd destroy you if you fought with him." She said as kindly as she could. "And he'd enjoy it too." She added under her breath. Kyo just looked at her stupidly. "Whatever." He said. Shigure looked at Tohru. "I believe you aren't courting Tohru. It looks like it to others but to me and you two, I can see he is more like your brother. He listens to you doesn't he, if only sometimes?" Tohru nodded; relieved that at least someone believe her. "So Tohru." Doji said as he rounded the corner. "Is the prince or orange top your boyfriend?" he asked. Tohru stood on his foot making him cringe. "Neither now back off." She said in a deathly sweet tone. Shigure shivered. When woman used that tone you _never _messed with them. Doji red eyes seemed to flash but he nodded. "Now tea is ready so eat up!"


	6. Chapter 6

MOI: Since _somebody _gave Kimichan a ten extra lollipops she will be officially locked up in a fireproof cell until the next chapter.

KAJI: Thank Kami.

MOI: Yes thank the heavenly father.

KAJI: So disclaimer time.

MOI: Yeah.

[Silence]

MOI: Uh Kaji?

KAJI: Hn? Oh right. This freak has no ownership of Fruits basket.

[Loud crashing sound is heard]

MOI: ... I don't like the sound of that...

KIMI: MWAHAHAHA KIMI SHALL HAVE ALL LOLLIPOPS AND DESTROY ALL HUMANS TOO.

MOI: Sighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

KAJI: R & R

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Yuki and Kyo sat on either side of Tohru. By doing this they stopped Doji sitting on either side of them but failed to see what both Doji, Shigure and Tohru could see. They were practically shouldering her, so close that if she moved slightly to one side she'd accidently hug them. They'd just given Tohru and Doji the best idea. Tohru grinned and looked at Shigure who sat on the opposite side of the table. Doji was sitting next to him casually. _"So we've got the perfect set up. Now how do we spill the beans 'accidentally'?" _Tohru tilted her head at the neko. Kyo sat next to her growling every time Doji even looked at the girl. Yuki was a bit more relaxed but was as tense as Kyo when Doji smiled at his soul. Shigure sat in the silence miserably. Doji raised his eyebrows slightly at the dog. _"Yes." _Tohru answered telepathically. Tohru sighed. Everyone looked up. "Miss Honda?" Yuki said the same time Kyo said "Tohru?" She let tears spill over her face. "Miss Honda!" "Tohru!" "Shigure! How could you!" she cried. Yuki and Kyo were stunned. What the hell had Shigure done? Doji stood, smirking inside as the two teen boys' eyes followed him. "What did he do Tohru?" he said in a deathly voice. Shigure cowered into the corner. "Nothing, Nothing!" Yuki and Kyo stood and started to come to Shigure aid but accidentally jostled Tohru. She fell face first with a cry. They both of course automatically reached to catch her. *Poof*. Silence filled the room. Then Tohru started apologising. "Eh! Oh no I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall! You shouldn't of caught me! Now what should we do?" she said all in one breath. Everyone was looking at Doji to see how he'd react. He couldn't hide it anymore. He cracked up laughing. "Hey tom and jerry." He said sarcastically. "Or should I call you itchy and scratchy?" he chuckled. Tohru had a determined look in her eyes but her façade was stunned. "You're n-not surprised?" Doji laughed. "Surprised? Of course I'm surprised! But you have to admit this ain't scary. How'd you guys turn into a nezumi and neko anyways?" Shigure jumped up. "You see we are a part of the twelve zodiacs and Kyo. We are all cursed with one of the animals in the zodiac besides Kyo." Doji looked at the cat sympathetically. "Know how it feels to be left out of things mate." He looked at Tohru and winked. She rolled her eyes. "Tohru will it be safe to have him know? We may have to get his memory erased…" Shigure said carefully. Tohru eyes went black and blazed making everyone cringe in fear. That wasn't the Tohru they knew. "His memory will not be erased." She said simply but her eyes had a great depth to them. They saw if anyone even touched him she would probably act like Kagura when she saw Kyo. Shigure back tracked. "Or we could have him live here so he wouldn't tell anyone." At this the cat and the rat had outraged expressions on their animal faces. "No way in hell!" Shigure looked between the deathly Tohru and two outraged teens. He chose to deal with the teens. "Listen boys unless you can get Tohru to change her mind," the Sohmas shivered, "then he is staying with us. Besides Tohru already arranged for him to stay in the second lounge for a week anyways." Yuki sighed and nodded. Kyo looked at Doji. "If I beat you in a fight will you leave?" he asked the boy. Doji shrugged. "Sure. Hey baka do they make you do all the cleaning around here?" Doji turned his attention to Tohru. "WHAT DID YOU CALL HER!" both Yuki, Kyo and even Shigure said at once. Doji looked at them confusedly and scratched his head. "I can't remember." Tohru sighed. "Doji doesn't have a brain." She said. She knew Kyo, Yuki and Shigure would take this as an insult to her soul but little did they know she was telling the truth. "Do you have to fight?" she asked worriedly. Doji cupped her head in his hands but since Kyo and Yuki were still in animal forms they couldn't do much about it. "Yes Tohru. Don't worry I wont let you get hurt." He murmured and lightly kissed her on the forhead. *Poof*. "Eeeehhh!" Tohru squealed before Doji covered her eyes. "And Toto lives here?" he muttered unbelievably but only Shigure's sensitive ears caught this.

Kyo stood outside the house facing Doji flexing his arms. "Can I punch him up Tohru? Or should I just knock him out?" He asked the girl aloud. Tohru stared pointedly at him. "One hit K.O then." He muttered. Kyo laughed. "You hit me out in one hit? Yeah right." Doji reached into his pocket and pulled out the book _Twilight_. "I see why you like this so much Tohru. I think I'll read it now so I can find out what happens to Bella with James tracking her." Kyo looked disbelievingly at the crimson eyed teen. Was he for real? "Hello remember our fight?" Doji didn't look up as he replied. "Yeah but your taking so long to take a hit I'm gonna finish this book before you throw me one." Kyo lunged and threw a kick in his face. Doji stepped to the side without looking up. Tohru sighed. Shigure was amazed at the silver haired boy's ability. How had Tohru ended up with the likes of him? Kyo continued to send a stream of kicks and punches, but Doji easily evaded them. Then he gasped. "No Bella what are you doing! It's a trap baka! Don't fall for it!" he cried. Kyo snarled. "She falls for it and then…" Kyo started pleased at the outraged look on Doji's face. "Uh Kyo…" Tohru said fearfully and gulped. "She gets bitten by James and then Edward sucks her blood." he smiled triumphantly at the look of rage on the silver boy's face. "I'm gonna kill you for that." He snarled and attacked. "No Doji knock him out! Don't pummel him!" Doji struggled to stop just before making contact. Kyo spun to hit him but Doji caught it. His red eyes flashing murderously. "Tohru…" Tohru puffed herself up. "Dojitomaru," she said in a commanding voice making Shigure fall to his knees at the power, "Do as I say or kneel." Doji snarled and slowly sank to Shigure's level. He bowed his head. "Fine, baka." He muttered in defeat and hit the struggling boy in his hands across the head. He crumpled onto the ground. Yuki was as far away from Tohru as possible. Shigure looked up at Tohru. "You sounded scary." He told the girl. "No wonder the wolf liked you. You've got an Alpha in you." Tohru looked at him nervously. "It's the only way to get through to Doji. I-I can't do it to anyone else. He just is a bit difficult sometimes." Shigure nodded like he understood. At least he'd have a bigger chance in understanding then Yuki or the now unconscious Kyo. "Tohru!" Momiji's voice came round the corner. The bunny tried to hug Tohru but was caught by the collar by the soul. "Hold it Momitchi don't go near Tohru until I've gotten in control of myself." The teen looked at the black flower. "Tohru?" he asked in confusion. "It's okay Momiji just do what he says. You can all your hugs later and extra." she promised. Momiji nodded. "I understand." he jumped to hug her. "I'll have the extra now!" Doji knocked him to the ground next to the still unconscious Kyo. "He doesn't understand at all..." the other Sohmas and Doji muttered. Tohru sighed. "Well let's go inside. Yuki can you take Momiji and Shigure, Kyo?" They both nodded. Doji walked inside next to her. "Well, that went better then expected." Tohru nodded. "Hai. So tell me, Edward or Bella as favourite?" Doji pursed his lips. "Neither. If anyone it would be Alice." Tohru nodded. "For some reason, she's my favourite too."

* * *

Tohru was smiling as she tended Kyo's wound. The bruise on his head was even bigger then the one Yuki had given him. Since she'd only given him one hit it seemed Doji had made the most of it. Kyo groaned and turned onto his side. Tohru put on a worried expression as he opened his eyes blearily. "Tohru? What are you doing...?" he shot up and winced as he felt his head throb in pain. "Was this Doji?" she nodded. He groaned. "It feels like I've tried to sneak attack fifty times in one minute." Tohru giggled. "Well I did tell you." Kyo sighed. "And I wish I'd listened." he looked up at her. "Tohru..." he leaned forward. Tohru unconcsiously leaned forward also. "Tohru!" he stopped when he saw them mere inches apart. He decided to play innocent. "Kyo... what are you doing that close to Tohru?" he grinned evilly as they jumped. "Oh I know! Kyo just wants a hug to make him feel better!" Tohru giggled and hugged both Momiji and Kyo together. Momiji laughed and made fun of Kyo's blush. _"Tohru we need to talk. Downstairs since the roof is taken as soon as you leave the room." _Tohru smiled and excused herself. "What's up Doji?" he sniffed and grimaced. "I need to transform and take out some guys. If you did it you wont be able to stay up in school tomorrow." Tohru pouted but nodded. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Mist engulfed him. The wolf raised its head and sniffed. He nudged his head into Tohru before scampering off into the night.

Yuki sat in his room pursing his lips. His homework lay forgotten at his side. 'Something is up with that Doji.' he thought suspiciously. He went into his dresser and pulled out the small plastic bag. 'Something is also up with this.' Yuki scratched his head and shrugged. It would come to him eventually.

Tohru walked back inside to see Momiji staring up at her practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Tohru! Tohru! Tohru! It's almost White day! So for White day, I wanna give you a present! It's a trip called 'Momiji's and Tohru's relaxing hot spring trip'!" Tohru gasped. "No I couldn't! Mom-" Shigure looked up from his newspaper. "What hot spring is this Momiji?" Momiji smiled at the inu. "The one run by the creepy hostess." "Creepy hostess?" Tohru repeated. Momiji nodded. "Ja! she's quite ill so she runs the hot spring while keeping her health up." his eyes brightened. "And Yuki and Kyo can come too!" "Yuki and Kyo will be coming to what?" The two named said as they walked through the door. Shigure laughed at the sight of Kyo sporting two very large bruises. "I see now why Tohru told you not to fight him Kyo." Kyo glared but said nothing. "To the Sohma hot spring! With me, Tohru and Doji!" Yuki looked up. "Where is Doji?" Torhu racked her brain. "He said he was going out to get something..." Shigure had a glint in his eyes everyone immediately distrusted. "Looks like Kyo and Yuki need to catch up to Doji and Momiji." he said slyly. Yuki threw a spoon at him. "Pervert." Tohru jumped to her feet. "Are you staying Momiji? I can-" "No no Tohru I'm not! Say bye to Doji for me Ja ne!" The bunny disappeared round the corner. "Well I've got to go to bed to be ready for school tomorrow. Oyasumi nasai." she said and bowed. "And a good night to you too Miss Honda." Yuki replied. "Sweet dreams my flower." *Crash* "Pervert."


	7. Chapter 7

KAJI: She does not own Furuba because if she did, they would've probably killed themselves by now

* * *

CHAPTER 7

A loud crash and a curse down stairs made Tohru bolt up in her bed. She ran down stairs to see Doji panting in the form of a dog downstairs.

"Doji did it go okay?" Doji's ears twitched and he raised his head and whined. _"It's the pervert he's listening pretend your on the phone and I'm Doji's pet." _Tohru nodded. "Yeah your dog is hear Doji. Shouldn't he be at the kennel? You think he didn't like it there? Oh well I guess he can stay here for the night if it's alright with Shigure I'll ask him now okay bye."

She put the phone down. "Shigure, I know you're up will you come in please." Shigure walked in and sighed. "What gave it away?" "The dog." "Ah I see."

Shigure nodded to the phone. "Was that Doji." Tohru nodded. "What did you mean by 'did it go okay'? Doji whined. _"Doji, where Doji?" _Shigure looked at Doji sympathetically. "It obviously didn't like the kennel. It's asking where Doji is now." Tohru sighed. _'Nice cover up Doji.' 'See I can be smart when I want to.' _Doji jumped onto his makeshift bed and curled up.

"So I guess he'll be staying the night." Tohru shook her head. "Knowing Doji, he'll put him straight back into the kennel." Shigure looked saddened by this. "Doesn't he like…" "Baka." Tohru chose the name just to annoy Doji. _'If anyone was a baka it would be you baka.' 'Uh huh let's see how you like being called baka.' _

"Why did he name his dog idiot?" Shigure asked confusedly. "When Doji feels affection to something or someone, he usually drops all politeness and calls them a baka." Tohru explained. _"Idiot!" _Doji barked. Tohru realised her mistake too late. Shigure had a glint in his eyes. "Sooo you're saying he has _affection _for _you_?"

Tohru grimaced unable to answer without making another mess. Shigure suddenly went flying into the wall and crumpled unconscious. "Pervert." Kyo muttered and sat next to Doji. Doji licked Kyo's hand in thanks. Kyo petted him on the head.

"It's a strange dog, almost looks like Doji." Kyo mumbled. Tohru giggled. "That's why he bought it you see. It's not often you find an animal that looks just like you. Unless of course, it's you turning into that animal." She tacked on as an afterthought. Kyo smiled. He only smiled at Tohru like this when no one was looking. Or when he _thought _no one was looking. Doji sat between them looking pointedly at one then the other.

"Tohru… what is Doji to you?" Kyo looked so troubled Tohru had to laugh. "Kyo, he is nothing more then a friend. I think of him as a brother." Kyo looked relieved. "I guess I just had to hear it from you."

Doji sighed. While Tohru and Kyo were having their bonding moment he was stuck here in the middle. Mind you, he was a part of Tohru so she wouldn't truly be herself without him here. What's a body without a soul after all?

"Tohru…" Kyo leaned in. Tohru leaned in. _"This is it…" _Tohru's thoughts sang. Doji's canine ears picked up on a sound no one wanted to hear. _"Uhh Tohru? Pervert he's…" _Shigure looked up to see Kyo and Tohru almost touching and yelled. "Tohru and Kyo, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I" He crumpled to the floor but not by Kyo this time; Tohru did the honours.

"Tohru did you just seriously _hit _Shigure?" Kyo asked disbelievingly. Tohru shrugged. "That's the second time now we've been interrupted I think it's getting a bit out of hand."

Doji growled. _"I'm still here you know and I'd appreciate if you didn't have your first kiss on _my _bed." _Tohru blushed. "I think Doji might come in any minute. It would be a bit weird for us to be sitting on his bed for no reason."

Kyo blushed too. "Yeah, well goodnight Tohru. Goodnight Baka." Doji barked. He was getting impatient now. _"Tohru can you use one of your ninja techniques to turn into me in the morning before anyone else gets up and finds out you're gone?" "Hai." _"I better go to bed too."

Tohru silently walked downstairs and walked out the door. When she shuffled inside she was a look-alike of Doji. "Ahhh! We'll I better take you back to the kennel Baka." She said loudly cracking her joints as she stretched.

"Oh are you back Doji? Should I wake Tohru?" Tohru shook her head. "Na let the baka sleep Shigure." Tohru explained through Doji's voice. _"Man it's so weird calling myself and idiot." "Doji, Doji, Doji! Kennel wanna go! Kennel wana go!" _Shigure looked at him in surprise. "He _wants _to go to the kennel?" Tohru laughed and punched Shigure lightly in the arm. "Of course he does. I wouldn't take my dog where it didn't want to go."

Once Tohru did take Doji outside on a lead and Doji gave the all clear did she transform back. "Oh that is tiring." She mumbled and wiped perspiration of her face. _"Hard for you? I had to sit there with watching you and orange top make out."_

"We did not make out. We did not even kiss!" Tohru hissed back. _"Kiss me and go back inside I wanna transform." _Tohru placed a kiss lightly on the dog's wet nose.

Misty smoke engulfed both of them and Doji sat at her feet. Grinning he jumped to his feet. "You'd better go back to bed my _dear flower_." Doji sneered the last bit of his sentence.

Tohru snorted. "Yes Shigure." She said sarcastically and climbed up through her pre-opened window. Then she stumbled out her door and amazingly into Kyo again.

*Poof*

"What the hell Tohru; again!" Kyo cried in frustration. "Sorry, sorry!" She cried and gathered Kyo and his uniform into her arms and walked downstairs. Shigure looked up from his newspaper with a glint in his eyes. He opened his mouth.

"Don't bother Shigure I just walked into him again." Tohru stated in a bored voice. Shigure was a bit taken aback but smirked. "By you two's mood I'm guessing you didn't finish off what I interrupted."

"Pervert." Doji muttered throwing the keys to the house at the novelist. "You're not surprised at what he said?" Kyo , still in Tohru's arms asked in shock. Doji snorted. "Idiot of course I'm not surprised. The only person who didn't realise he isn't just a pervert is thickhead over there." He stated pointing to Tohru. "And…" He blinked.

"Tohru…" Tohru gasped. "Crap! I forgot!" She raced upstairs. Kyo was a bit dazed after being dropped on his head again. "What the hell? Did Tohru just curse?" He mumbled. Doji cussed and sat on the stairs. "You orange top. Don't do anything bad to Tohru alright for I will tell you now; the moment you do I will know instantly and if you hurt Tohru I will hunt you down and kill you." He whispered the last bit and Kyo shivered.

*Poof*

As they walked to school Doji grumbled at the back of the group. Kyo was to busy contemplating what Doji had said to be bothered to pick a fight with Yuki. Yuki stood in the silence awkwardly. Tohru and Doji both had a tired look on their faces. Kyo looked thoughtful for once in his life and Doji looked annoyed.

Arisa looked up as the group walked into the tutor as did Yuki's fanclub. And _Doji's _fanclub. "Hey D-Doji may I talk to you for a minute?" One of them asked shyly. "No." Doji said bluntly and sat next to Tohru. "Great Doji now I've got _two _fanclubs hating me." Tohru muttered and looked over at the girl's glaring daggers at her. Hana looked at Tohru and then rummaged through her bag. "Here Tohru." Saki handed her a bar of chocolate. "Thanks Hana." Tohru said and opened it.

"Ahh I see now." Uotani said and tapped her finger to her tips. Tohru gave her a look before she popped the chocolate in her mouth. She snapped of a piece for Doji who put a piece in his mouth also. "Thanks Hana." Tohru said again. Doji just sighed. "Why'd you give Doji some?" Arisa asked in confusion.

To everyone's surprise it was Hanajima who answered. "She must've sensed his waves were a little…off…" She stated. Tohru smiled. "The only thing that cheers Doji up when he's like this is chocolate." She looked at the neko. "And if anyone understands what it feels like to experience Doji's bad mood it's Kyo. Right Kyo?"

Kyo just rubbed his head and glared at Tohru's other half. Yes he did. "So Doji did you finish _Twilight_? Doji nodded. "Yeah I was wondering if you had the next one?" Tohru shook her head and pursed her lips.

Hanajima reached into her bag. "Dojitomaru." She said suddenly knowing his full name. She amazingly held out _New moon_. Doji snorted. "Lemme guess you had a vision of this too." He predicted. Hana nodded. Doji shrugged. "Well at least I got the book."

"Poor Bella…" Doji said through the chocolate in his mouth. "Don't talk with your mouth full Doji." Tohru mumbled and closed his mouth with her hand. Several hisses echoed through the room. Doji sighed, swallowed and stood. _'Why'd you have to get your girly thing today?' _Tohru huffed and stood staring into his eyes. _"I get my _girly thing _because I'm a woman. You'd think you would be used to this by now but your such a idiot you don't seem to realise this." _Doji adverted his eyes from his other half. "It's not my fault I don't have a brain." He muttered.

He said in a even quiter voice, "May I be excused?" Kyo, Yuki and Arisa looked up at him in surprise. It was the first time he'd ever spoken politely to the brunette. Tohru nodded and caressed his cheek. "Just remember…_Je ne sais pas d'accord avec toi_." Doji grabbed her hand in his. "That is a bit ironic but to tell you the truth…_moi aussi, mon âme_."

Doji walked out leaving a stunned class behind him. Tohru finally seemed to notice all the stares she was getting and blushed hiding her face behind Doji's book. "That was a heated conversation Tohru. I never knew you could speak… was it English?" Yuki asked.

Hana shook her head. "That was French." Everyone looked back at Tohru. The whole class was listening in. "Then what did she say?" One of the Doji fanclub members asked her eyes full of hatred. Mayuko the teacher answered this.

"Tohru said 'I do not agree with you' and to answer Doji said 'me too' and then something else." Mayuko must have caught sight of Tohru's face which seemed to be beet red. _'Why did he call her his soul?' _Mayuko thought and shrugged. She shouldn't be intruding in their conversation anyway.

Kyo's head faced down but his eyes looked at Tohru. Her eyes were unfocused. Suddenly she stood and walked up to Mayuko and spoke rapidly in French. Mayuko blinked but nodded.

Tohru rushed out of the classroom and round the corner. She could feel Doji was about to something stupid.

* * *

MOI:...ZZZ...Huh? Oh R&R


	8. Chapter 8

KAJI: Look. If you thought she was the owner of Fruits Basket, you're a bloody idiot.

SHINRINKO: You just copied of the drink and driving ad.

KAJI: And your point is...

SHINRINKO: R&R

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Doji stood calmly between the two men. "So do you expect me to simply come with you?" They both nodded. "I'm sorry but that can't happen." Doji said sadly.

"We are the best assassins in Jap-" Doji shook his head. "Nope you're wrong. The black flower beats you." They both gaped at him. "Th-the black flower lives? We thought that was just some of the henchmen making up stories to get some more pay. Not that they did. It just earned them a death sentence."

Doji put his hands together in a jutsu. "Baka. Of course the black flower lives. She lives in me and I live in her."

Tohru ran through the body feeling Doji's emotions. He was calm which was never a good sign. When he was calm it was just before he assassinated. She leapt up with her mask in place before landing in a crouch. Ten men stood in a circle around three men. The person directly in the middle was none other than Doji.

Doji was talking in a soft voice which made Tohru's voice catch in her throat. _"No Doji some of them are innocent! They don't know what they're doing!" _Doji ignored her and continued his conversation. "If you really think she's in the afterlife then how 'bout you pay her a visit!" Doji's eyes flashed and went black.

Doji's body was engulfed in fire as was all around him. Tohru barely managed to put up a barrier around herself before the flames engulfed her too. It got her mask though. When the flames died down Tohru stumbled over to Doji past eleven corpses burnt to a crisp.

"What the hell man!" Tohru cried and shook him. Doji's eyes flashed again and they became crimson once more. "Listen Tohru I know you are angry with me-" They were now heading slowly back to the Shigure Sohma's.

Tohru cut in. "Of course I'm angry! But did you even _think_ about your own safety? Once you use that jutsu, you are drained of all your energy. What if you didn't catch them all in the blast? Or they had reinforcements?"

Doji didn't answer as he looked up to see Shigure's home. Then he fell to the ground unconscious. "Doji…" Tohru whispered before she too fell.

Yuki and Kyo were walking home when they found the two. "Yuki and Kyo over here." Tohru called tiredly and they rushed over. "Miss Honda what happened are you alright?" Yuki asked. Kyo looked over at Doji. "He's out cold." He exclaimed in surprise.

Tohru sighed. "Yes now please can you do exactly what I say." The two Sohmas nodded. "Okay get a blanket of Doji's bed." Yuki walked inside and came out with one a few seconds later. "Now slide it underneath him and be careful not to touch him." Tohru told them.

"Why do we have to be careful not to touch him?" Kyo asked in confusion. "If you tried to pick him up, well just imagine Yuki in his half asleep time but three times stronger." Kyo shivered and managed to get the blanket underneath him. "Take him into the lounge and put him gently on the floor."

Yuki and Kyo carried the boy over and dropped him in the lounge. Tohru cursed under her breath. Apparently neither had any understanding of the word gentle. If Doji hadn't used all his stamina and of course, some of hers, they could've avoided this mess but now that she thought about, he'd done it the most efficient way.

She sighed, her head was still throbbing from where they drop Doji. _'He's the lucky one, he can't feel pain.' _Kyo cleared his throat. "Tohru can you stand?" Tohru just looked at him.

"Stupid cat she's paralyzed. Of course she can't stand." The boys went and grabbed the blanket of Doji and repeated the progress. They lay her _gently _next to her soul. "What should we do? Shall we call Hatori?" Yuki asked worriedly.

Tohru's eyes widened. "I couldn't cause trouble for Hatori!" Yuki shook his head. "I'm calling him." Tohru sighed and tried to reach Doji. _"Doji? Are you okay?" _Doji mumbled incoherent words. He was obviously out of practice with the jutsu.

Hatori pulled up in the driveway a mere few minutes later. He check their pulses. "Both have high blood pressure and a fast heart beat. Did you two just do some physical activity? "Yes." Tohru whispered. Hatori nodded.

"Some rest and you'll be fine." Hatori walked over into the kitchen to find Shigure who had just got back from Ayame's with Tohru's White day present.

"They have the exact same pulse and blood pressure. Doji looks like he just fainted from exhaustion but Tohru, well her body shows the same signs of exhaustion as Doji but her mind isn't tired at all."Hatori sighed in frustration.

Shigure looked up from his newspaper. "Apparently there was a large killing on top of a roof top not far from here. Eleven people burnt to a crisp."

Hatori pursed his lips. "Tohru had burn marks on her hand… they're probably just from cooking." Shigure nodded and laughed. "Like Tohru could be a murderer she can't even swat a fly!"

Doji opened his eyes and rolled over to find Tohru next to him. She was looking at him with a very _very _sweet smile on her face. "Crap." He said.

A yowl went through the house which made all the Sohma's jump. When they rushed into the room Doji was whimpering and Tohru was smiling brightly.

"What did you do Tohru?" they asked looking at the silver haired teen who was rocking back and forward in a ball. "Nothing. Why would you blame me? He just likes attention is all." She said innocently.

Everyone looked between the sweet, innocent Tohru and the new, mysterious, aggressive Doji. They decided Tohru was telling the truth. "You're not paralyzed anymore Tohru?" Shigure asked and went over to her but stopped when Doji started growling.

"Yes I can move again so it's time to make lunch!" Tohru clapped her hands together and winced. Doji was immediately at her side inspecting her hands. "Crap. Sorry Tohru I'm such a baka. Let me do the cooking." Everyone looked at him in surprise. "You can cook?" Doji rolled his eyes. Of course I can I'm not a baka."

While they were eating Tohru picked up Shigure's newspaper and read the front in surprise. "Eleven people were burnt to death. They say it was no accident. Eh! Near here too!" Tohru was now scanning the newspaper.

"_Wait, how many people were around you before?" _Doji paused with his food half way to his mouth. "Twelve." He said aloud. "Twelve what?" Shigure asked curiously at his sudden exclamation. Doji pointed to the rice balls. "I cooked twelve and divided them evenly among us six, two each. Someone put their rice ball back."

Tohru raised a hand. "Guilty as charged." She said with a smile. "Not that I don't like your cooking Doji." "Do you have any chocolate left over?" Tohru pursed her lips. "Two pieces." Hatori looked at them. "Why chocolate?" "When Doji has a bad day it's the only way to keep him in a good mood as it's his favourite food. For Tohru…" Yuki trailed off and looked curiously at the blush rising on her cheeks.

"This is one of the down sides of living only with men." Tohru muttered. Hatori who was sitting next to her blushed. Being a doctor, it didn't take much to let him catch on. Sadly Shigure heard this comment too. "Do you have your _period _Tohru?" He asked innocently.

Both Kyo and Yuki blushed and looked down at their food. "Please. I'm eating." Doji exclaimed. Both Yuki and Kyo were to embarrassed at hearing this to even hit him in the head. Shigure began to talk. "Well Kyo and Yuki every woman has this time of thing in their life every-" A loud crash was heard.

Both Doji and Tohru were standing up. "Pervert." They both muttered and sat back down. Hatori and Yuki had not seen this side of Tohru yet. "Tohru did you just _hit _Shigure?" Hatori asked in disbelief. Tohru looked at Kyo. "You know they're practically quoting what you said last night." She said in a bemused voice. Kyo nodded.

"Miss Honda we just never thought you were the type to…" "Get annoyed? I get annoyed Yuki I'm not an angel. I'm probably the farthest thing from it." She added the last bit under her breath. Shigure stirred.

"You know Tohru your hits hurt more then Yuki's or Kyo's do you do martial arts?" He asked. Tohru smiled. "The power of a woman is something no man would ever understand." Doji nodded his head.

"Trust me, I've felt her wrath before. Do _not _go there." He shivered. Kyo and Yuki looked surprise but Hatori understood. With Kanna, it was the same thing. "Now that you men have finished talking about woman," she paused, when she said that it made all of them sound like perverts. "Would you like to pass me your plates so I can do the dishes in the new _dishwasher_?"

Doji was sitting at the table reading _New moon _as she rinsed the dishes. "Have you read this Tohru?" He asked. Tohru nodded.

"Well I think she should stay with wolf. Those vampires remind to much of the Seishin. Especially the doctor guy." He shivered. "Are your hands better?" he questioned. Tohru nodded without looking up from the dishes.

"Yes but I wish you hadn't done that in the first place." Doji grin faded. "I'm sorry I forgot. Well at least it got rid of eleven." Tohru stopped and looked at him. "Well now the identity of the black flower is out because of number twelve I might have to move."

"Why would you have to move?" Yuki asked as he walked through the door. "I cause to much fuss here, I can't always lean on you Shigure and Kyo Yuki. You are all to kind to me I never deserved any of you." She bowed at the end.

Yuki came and sat next to her. "Miss Honda, you are no burden to me or Kyo or even Shigure. We probably would have been dead from all the takeaways we eat or one of Shigure's meals that have to be poisonous because how disgusting they taste."

Tohru looked up and sniffed. "You really think so Yuki?" "Hai." She hugged him. "Thanks Yuki."

*Poof*

"It's alright Miss Honda. I'm sure anyone, even the stupid cat would say the same."

* * *

MOI: Lol for all of my chapters, i don't own the Twilight saga or any other book i may randomly mention.


	9. Chapter 9

KIMI: [sobbing] Why why does Kimi not get lolliepops! WHYYYYYYY?

KAJI: We do not own furuba

SHINRINKO: Yomimasu and wateva review is in japanese

* * *

CHAPTER 9

[White day]

"Moshi,Moshi."

"Tohru! This is Momiji!"

"Oh hi Momiji! I'm getting ready for school…"

"I know, I know so I'll make it quick."

"Okay I'm listening."

"I'll meet you at the front gate after school. Make sure you bring your hot spring stuff."

"Okay Momiji I'll pass that on to the others too."

"'Kay Tohru see you real soon!"

"See you Momiji."

Tohru hung up the phone. "You're carrying my stuff Doji." Doji pouted. "Fine then." Tohru glanced up at Yuki and Kyo. "You guys need to bring your hot spring gear to school because apparently Momiji is picking us up from there." They nodded.

Shigure waltzed in. "Can I come?" "No." Came the reply from the three teenage boys. Tohru said nothing. She didn't want to seem mean but if he came he'd be torn to shreds by an over protective Doji.

"Hey Tohru are we going to school or what?" Tohru nodded and walked out the door. (**a/n **b.t.w I read in the manga they don't all go to school at the same time)

"Tohru how much information did that guy get about you?" Tohru furrowed her brow. "He got my name 'cos you were calling me and my face. You weren't wearing a mask either so that was a bit stupid but never the less that's three things about me. Name, face and soul's face."

Doji snorted. "You know it's pretty ironic. Your dad has sent you to _protect _something instead of assassinating something. Did he feel like you needed a change in jobs?"

Tohru shook her head. "You do realise by protecting the Sohma's we have been killing more then when we just had our rogue jobs? If anything it feels like he wanted me to do it _more_. I'm glad I've still got Sensei Mizumi to train me or I think I would have long given up." Doji nodded and carried on walking.

When they got to school she ran straight into the Doji fanclub. "What are you doing? Don't you know the rules! Every female student must be accompanied by at least two other female students when with Doji!" Doji who was standing next to Tohru laughed. "Seriously? That's stupid. I live with her."

Tohru slapped her forehead. _"Idiot now they're gonna get even worse!" _She screamed at him telepathically. Doji looked down and shuffled his feet. "Oops." The girls eyes went large then became slits. One of them threw a punch at her. Tohru caught it.

"Please refrain yourself from fighting me." The girl looked at her. Doji growled cracking his knuckles. The girls scampered off. "What so are you a 'bad boy' now?" Tohru said sarcastically.

Doji shrugged and pulled out _New moon_. "Don't know, don't care." He began to get lost in the book again. Tohru sighed and sat next to him. "Uo is coming with your psychic chic." Doji said randomly.

Tohru looked up and went up to Arisa. The yankee hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "So Tohru have you got any white day presents yet?" She asked the bubbly brunette.

Tohru nodded her head. "Hai. Shigure and Ayame got me a new outfit," Doji shivered, "and Momiji is taking me to the hot springs after school!" Hanajima hugged Tohru. "That's lovely Tohru. What did your boyfriend get you?" Arisa asked nudging Doji.

"He is not her boyfriend. They have no in-love waves at all." Saki stated. Doji smirked. "Sorry blondie, but the psychic's right. Tohru is just an ordinary baka to me."

Uotani pouted but shrugged. "I guess the prince or orange top will do. But seriously silver boy watcha get her?" Doji smiled and put his finger to his lips. "'tis a secret." Tohru squealed. "You got me a new one! What's it made of?" Arisa looked between them. "What did he get you?"

Tohru lowered her voice. "He got me a new performing mask. Right?" Doji sighed and nodded. "Can I have it now?" Doji sighed again. "Fine. I'm only letting you get away with this because of all the chocolate you'll be giving me." Saki looked at him curiously.

Doji pulled out a black velvet mask that was encrusted in non other then diamonds. "Here you are sis." Doji said and placed it in her hands. _"And it's fire proof." _Tohru hugged him and put it in her bag.

"You're not gonna do this performing for us Tohru?" Tohru tilted her head to the side. "One day. Definetly not with _them _looking at me." Both fanclubs had been glaring daggers at her the moment she had walked through the door. Especially Doji's.

Tohru put on a nice smile and waved to them. They hissed back. "Man, they're like pythons and by the glint in their eyes they may have poison hidden up their sleeves." Arisa said and shuddered. "Idiot Bella! Why the heck would you want to go in the clearing with the vamps? You know Tohru she reminds me of you." Doji stated randomly.

Tohru pulled up the book to see the cover. "Who gave you _Eclipse_?" "One of the pythons. Oh here Saki thanks." Hana took her book back without a word. "You read fast Silver Boy sisn't you just start _New Moon _like two days ago or something?" The yankee questioned. Doji shrugged.

"He sits awake all night unless I take the book off him." Tohru muttered. Arisa laughed then Doji waved next to him. "Tom, Jerry, sit." Kyo looked annoyed but he and Yuki sat next to the crimson eyed reader. "So what'd you guys get Tohru for white day?" Both of them said nothing. Arisa winked. "Oh-okay I gotcha it's a secret."

Later on during Lunch Motoko, leader of the Yuki fanclub walked up to Tohru and co. "Honda Tohru! No more can you do this! You steal all of Prince Yuki's and Sohma Kyo's time! You are a witch and have even twisted the new student Doji into becoming your lover! Don't tell me isn't your lover! No normal people peck each other on the cheek everyday. So Honda Tohru who do you choose? You can choose one, Kyo, Yuki or Doji and only see them."

Doji had enough sense to keep his mouth shut. "What the hell? How is she supposed to do that if she lives with all three if us?" The sound of four people slapping there heads echoed around the room. "Kyo you idiot!" Arisa hissed.

Motoko's eyes grew large and gleamed from their normal brown to red. "She…lives…with…ALL…of…you…?" Tohru sighed and nodded. _"Do you think I'll survive?"_ _"…Hopefully…"_

Tohru groaned and punched Doji in the arm. "Wanna go to class Dojitomaru?" Doji grimaced and nodded. "Hai, all these pythons and them hissing is really giving me a head ache." He grabbed _Eclipse _and headed to their next class.

"Well it's hotspring time I guess." Doji said and draped an arm over Tohru's shoulder causing hisses to flare up in the corridor. "You just _want _them to get pissed at me don't you?" Tohru muttered.

Doji grinned and put on a thinking face. "If they get pissed at that I wonder how pissed they'd get at me for doing this…" Doji kissed her on the cheek. Outburts in disbelief replaced the hisses. Tohru punched him in the gut. "Idiot."

Doji was about to remark when a yellow blur almost pounced on Tohru. Doji stuck out his foot and Momiji fell on the ground in front of them. "Idiot this is a _public _area with _people_. At least wait until we're inside the bus."

"Bus-s?" Torhu stuttered and gaped at the leisure bus in front of her. The bunny jumped to his feet and thumbed up. "Ja we are going to da hot springs so all aboard!" Momiji thanked Peter (**a/n **this one's for you Peter, he's my bus driver) and they sat waiting for Kyo and Yuki to appear.

When they did Yuki looked abnormally happy while Kyo was his normal pissed self. They got in the bus and made their way to the hot springs.

When they got there Creepy Hot Spring Hostess was waiting for them. "Ah Mr Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyo and Master Momiji welcome." Creepy Hot Spring Hostess said in a tired voice. "Ah and you must be Honda Tohru I've heard all about." She said bowing to Tohru who bowed back even lower.

"And you are…" She said looking at Doji curiously. "Honda Dojitomaru." Doji relayed his whole name. Kyo and Yuki looked at him in disbelief. He was _related _to Tohru?

Tohru didn't even notice their surprise. "Where are we sleeping?" She asked when they got inside. Creepy Hot Spring Hostess pointed to the rooms.

"I hope you don't have me sleeping in the same room as that damn Yuki." Kyo muttered. Creepy Hot Spring Hostess laughed. "There is sliding doors between the rooms Master Kyo." Kyo stood. "That's not the point! The point is-" "The point is Kyo wants to sleep in the same room as Tohru." Momiji butted in.

"Ah-h." Kyo said in shock. Tohru was speechless. Creepy Hot Spring Hostess grabbed Kyo by his collar. "I'm sooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy world that such a lecherous young boy came into the world! I apologise on behalf of him! I'm !" She cried. Doji had his nose stuck in a book. "Kyo is a pervert!" Momiji sang "How crude." Yuki said.

When Creepy Hot Spring Hostess left they relaxed. Momiji put a towel on his forehead. "There is still time before dinner to have a bath! Let's have one Tohru." Tohru smiled.

"Okay Momiji." Momiji smiled. "Let's have one _together_." Kyo pinned him to the ground. "Now who's the pervert."

Tohru looked between them. "But I think it's alright after all Momiji's so young…"

"Who are you kidding?" Kyo spat. Doji looked bemused. "Tohru read the i.d he has in his front left pocket of his shirt."

Everyone was amazed when she pulled out his i.d. "How did you-"

Doji shrugged. "I don't know how I do it." Tohru read Momiji's card and her face paled.

"Maybe I shouldn't go in the bath with you if you're only a year younger…" Momiji put on a sad face. "Then can we sleep together?"

"No!" Both Tohru and Doji shouted at the same time. "I'm going to have a hot spring _alone_." She emphasised the word. Doji stood. "Tohru I need to speak to you." Tohru nodded and gestured outside.

"Tohru, Mizumi says that she's had many Seishin try to find you, they're tracking your movements and it will be only a little while before they find you." Tohru nodded. "You guys take a hot spring on the other side of that wooden fence, just make sure not to accidentally hug them okay?" Doji rolled his eyes but nodded. "We'll train later."

Momiji ran the part he'd heard of Doji's and Tohru's conversation in is head. _"…little while before they find you." "You guys take a hot spring on the other side of that wodden fence, just make sure not to accidentally hug them okay? We'll train later."_ Momiji wanted to see why Tohru would tell a _boy_ not to hug them. So he devised a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Tohru leaned against one of the rocks and sighed. It was her first time in an open roof hot spring.

Doji sat in the corner of the hot spring. Another wave washed over him. Kyo grabbed Momiji who was getting up to jump in again.

"Just sit down Momiji!" Kyo yelled and Momiji obediently did so. But one as hyper as Momiji can only sit still for so long…

Yuki sighed and leaned against the rock next to Doji's. "What did you get Tohru for white day prince charming?" Doji asked in a bored voice.

"Some ribbons. I was going to give them to her before but Momiji…interfered." Doji chuckled. "Sometimes I think that kid is more of a pervert then the dog."

Yuki looked at him. "You didn't even look surprised when we transformed. Did Tohru…" Doji shook his head.

"That baka doesn't tell me anything. But she doesn't need to. Though you might not notice, she doesn't trust everyone. It took her years to get over her father, who she wasn't even close to. Do you really think she would get over her mother's death so quickly? No Tohru knows how hard it is to trust someone. Once you lose that trust, it takes a long time to earn it back."

Yuki nodded. That was the longest sentence he'd heard Doji say. _"A good thing your family made up that stupid 'cold and died' story for your dad. Knowing your dad is a billionaire probably wouldn't sit well in their heads." _Doji felt Tohru's eyes roll. Doji closed his eyes.

Momiji saw Doji had fallen asleep relaxing and pounced. Doji's hand shot out and hit him square in the chest sending him flying into the water. The silver haired teen remained asleep. Kyo cracked up laughing in shock.

"He's like a morning Yuki but one hundred times stronger!" he managed to fit between gasps. Yuki held the now unconscious bunny up so he could breath. Momiji stirred and groaned. He hugged Yuki.

"WAAAHHH." He wailed. Yuki covered his ears and dropped Momiji. Momiji began to drown until Doji pulled him put of the water. "Can't I get a little sleep? What the hell happened?"

Kyo grinned. "You were sleeping and practically knocked him out when he tried to sneak up on you." Doji held up the sobbing bunny. "Woops. Sorry bunny rabbit." Momiji stopped crying. "How'd you know I was a bunny rabbit?"

Doji smirked. "Even if you weren't part of the zodiac you'd be a rabbit. Nothing else has so much energy." Yuki smiled. That was true. Momiji hugged Doji. "I like you." He said.

*Poof*

Stunned silence. Doji cursed. "D-Doji. You're not a _girl _are you?" Yuki asked in horror. A fist punched him in the face. "Idiot. The closest person to being a girl is you." Doji spat.

"_Never _call me a _girl_. Did it not occur to you that he might be weak from me hitting him? Kyo was out for a couple of hours when I was being _nice_. I'm not as nice when I don't know who's attacking me."

Kyo and Yuki thought about this and nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Then we better get him inside. We can have dinner now." Yuki said. "I'll go get Torhu." Doji offered. Two fists slammed into Doji's defending palms. "Relax. It was only a joke."

Tohru sighed and got up. _"Tohru… time to for dinner your boyfriend is waiting for you." _Tohru mentally hit Doji in the head. When she came in, Doji was still rubbing his forehead.

She stuck a tongue out at him as he growled. Creepy Hostess Lady and her cousin the cook arrived with the food. After they ate Kyo, Yuki and Momiji went to play table tennis.

"Well Tohru Honda may I escort you outside for our _date_?" Doji said rolling the word. Tohru smiled warmly. "Why of course my dear brother." Tohru said warmly and they walked out into the gardens to train.

"Harder Tohru. You're not gonna be able to kill anyone with such a weak swing." Tohru panted and swung the sword right through Doji's middle. He smiled.

"I really felt that one." Tohru sat. "Liar." She gasped. Doji shrugged. "It's not my fault the only person you can't kill is me. In fact no one can kill me for that matter." Tohru grimaced.

"Unless they kill me first." She snarled in annoyance. Doji shrugged. "How are they gonna kill you? You could like drown them in two seconds. Your ju-"

"Tohru! Kyo and Yuki aren't letting me play! Will you come to play with me?" Momiji begged. Tohru smiled. "Sure Momiji let's go."

"Out again." Came Yuki's bored voice. Kyo's furious remark followed. "Can I play? If of course you don't mind. I wouldn't want to cause a bot-"

"Sure Tohru. You can take my spot since I don't seem to be getting much completion anyway."

"Why you.." Tohru smiled a Tohru-like smile and picked up the paddle. "Okay Yuki. Let's play Kyo." Kyo stood up straight. "I'll tell you now. I won't go easy just because you're a girl."

Tohru laughed. "That's fine by me." Kyo served the ball. Tohru raised her hand and purposefully missed it; too early. Momiji stared at the ping pong ball on the floor.

"You missed." He said stating the obvious. Yuki abrubtly turned and left the room. Doji took Tohru's paddle out of her hand. "My turn." Tohru gave him the paddle and looked up to see Yuki walking quickly away outside. Tohru ran out after him.

"You ready to go down silver boy?" Kyo taunted. He only did this when Tohru wasn't around. He didn't want her to get upset and those dark look in her eyes when he insulted the other red eyed teen was just scary.

Doji grinned his idiotic grin. "Okay how about we make a bet?" he proposed. "A bet?" Momiji repeated in confusion. The two others ignored him. "Depends,"

"on?"

"have you ever played before?" Doji looked into Kyo's eyes determinedly. "No but what better person to start on then someone who always hits it out? I think it's a win for me already." Kyo snarled.

"Fine we'll have a bet. If I win you're not allowed to talk to Tohru for three days." Doji smirked. "Okay and if _I _win, you're gonna have to call Yuki 'my lover' every time you talk to him for three days Kyo's eyes widened in horror but he clasped Doji's outstretched hand that it would have broken his fingers.

"Deal." Momiji jumped to his feet. "I'm the referee!" The other two nodded. The cat span the ping pong on his finger before sending it across the table. Doji slammed his paddle against the ball and it went straight into the wall.

"Out!" The bunny cried. Kyo smiled. Oh how he could not wait to see the two of them not talking. Doji snarled. Now it was getting _serious_. The next rounds flew by until the score was Doji:Kyo, 3:3. This time Doji ended up serving.

"Let's settle this tie breaker." He served it and hit it onto Kyo's side. Kyo swung his paddle and sent it back at lightning speed. Doji shoved his paddle in front of him. The paddle and the ball made impact and the ping pong exploded. Both turned to Momiji.

"Err a point each?" Both sighed in frustration. "Then who won?" "No one you both lost so you both must fulfil your part of the bet." They both looked ready to pummel the small guy to bits. "He's right you know." Came the Hostess' voice.

"You must each fulfil your part of the debt or bet or whatever." She said calmly for once. Doji shrugged and Kyo just glared. "Fine." They said in sync. Tohru came I seconds later. "Doji! What did you do!" Doji shifted his feet nervously and pointed to Kyo. Tohru stopped. Her fingers were swollen.

"Kyo why did you make a bet with Dojitomaru," Doji flinched and backed away, "so he could not talk _and _try to break his fingers?" Kyo looked at her in disbelief. "How did yo-" Tohru took a deep breath and looked at Doji he nodded and escorted her into her room.

"Ouch."

"_Sorry Tohru." _

"Why did you want to make a bet in the first place? You know you suck at table tennis."

"_I don't know. But if Kyo talks to Yuki at all during these next three days he has to call Yuki his lover."_

Tohru smiled but wacked Doji on the head. "That's funny but stupid. Kyo gets beat up by Yuki enough as it is."

"_Ah but the face he pulled, priceless." _Tohru sighed and looked at her broken fingers.

"_It really wasn't my fault. Kyo was trying to crush my fingers." _Tohru got a glint in her eye. "Ooh I know the perfect way to get back at him." Doji shivered. _"When you get that glint in your eye, I can't help but be scared." _

Yuki looked at Kyo. "Why did she think that you tried to break Doji's fingers? She didn't even glance at him." Kyo glared but said nothing. Momiji jumped to his feet. "Kyo doesn't want to talk to you because-"

Kyo punched the bunny in the face. "Shut up." He spat. Yuki raised an eyebrow. If he asked Kyo he wouldn't answer and if he asked Momiji then Kyo would beat the poor rabbit sensless.

"Is this about that bet?" Yuki wondered aloud. Tohru came out of the room with Doji who nodded. "Yup and since we both lost we both have to fulfil our part of the bet. I am not allowed to talk to that baka."

Momiji nodded. "And that also means you can't talk _about _her." Kyo spat. Doji shook his head. "That's not what you said."

"It's what I meant." Doji put a hand up to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "Okay but on one condition."

"And that is…" Doji grinned. "Instead of just three days it's for a the rest of the month." Kyo's jaw dropped.

"No way." Tohru hit Doji on the arm who winced to the Yuki's surprise. "That's not fair. How about you choose a different one for Kyo." Doji stuck his tongue out.

"Hmm oh I know one that would just _make _my day." To Yuki's surprise Tohru blushed. Kyo tapped his foot impatiently. "I'm waiting." Doji smiled wickedly. "Instead of just prince charming, _everyone _you talk to." Kyo's face paled then went crimson. He opened his mouth to protest.

"Unless of course your too much of a _girl _to be so manly and stand up for the challenge." Kyo's face changed many shades before going smooth. "But then you can't talk, talk about and even _look _at Tohru for the three days." Doji grinned.

"Deal." Kyo nodded and shook his hand. Tohru rolled her eyes. "Boys." Yuki motioned for her to follow and she did so. "Yuki, about before…"

"Let me explain." Yuki interrupted her. Tohru nodded slowly. "For the past while I've had feelings for you. At first, I thought this was being _in _love. But I found out later it wasn't like that. Even though I wanted to feel _in _love with you, it just wasn't meant to be. That kiss before (**a/n **for those of you who for some random reason are reading this _before _reading/watching the first what ten episodes? Should know that Yuki kissed Tohru while giving her her white day yellow ribbons) was just me trying to prove myself wrong, but it's impossible. The love I feel for you is one that people feel for a-a mother."

Yuki sighed and fell to the ground. "Ah that felt good." Tohru knelt down next to him. "You just needed to open up that lid. I understand." She hugged Yuki.

*Poof*

"Ah Miss Honda?" "Just Tohru." "Tohru?" "Hm?" "Don't tell Kyo."

"**That's avatar stuff that doesn't count." –Sakka , Avatar; the last airbender.**

"**I would like to spend my vacation… AT THE LIBRARY!" –Sakka , Avatar; the last airbender.**

**Toph to Appa "What's up." Later… "So… you like… Flying?"**

**Sakka then Toph "The universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it?" "You make it too easy."**


	11. Chapter 11

KAJI: Olympics are on go NZ!

MOI: I didn't know you cared

KAJI: I don't but if we don't win a gold medal i have to give Kimi **a lot** of M&Ms.

KIMI: Well Kimi always wins a bet.

MOI: I doubt your gonna win Kimi. He just needs one gold medal and you have to give him... what do you have to give him?

KIMI: If Kimi somehow loses Kimi has to take a bath. *Shudder*

MOI: Oh cos cats hate water and Kimi more than most. she _loathes _it.

KAJI: She own no furuba

MOI: But i'm so close yet so far away... R&R cos i your all nice people

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Tohru stared at Kyo intently. Kyo glanced down under her gaze. His cat instincts told him he should run but why? Tohru smiled at Yuki. "Yuki dear would you pass me the soy sauce please." Yuki nodded. "Here Tohru."

Kyo looked between the two. Since when did the rat call Tohru Tohru? When did Tohru start calling Yuki _dear_? "Kyo tell me who won your table tennis game?" Momiji opened his mouth but Tohru waved a hand at him.

"No-no Momiji honey I won't to hear it from Kyo." Kyo was getting very confused. Why was she calling Momiji _honey _now? When he didn't answer Tohru's face fell. Kyo's ears twitched. She was crying.

"Yuki dear Kyo's being so mean to me!" Kyo glared as Yuki smirked at him and stroked her cheek. "Shh it's okay Tohru." Yuki whispered. When she didn't stop crying he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Kyo stood up and clenched his fists together. He couldn't take it anymore he had to talk.

"GET OFF OF HER my lover." Tohru looked up. "Could you repeat that Kyo?" Kyo gritted his teeth. Tohru looked at Yuki and grinned. "I think he just called you his _lover_."

"It's not my fault! Doji made me do it!" Tohru smiled and scratched her head. "I think he forgot something on the end of his sentence Yuki."

"My l-lover." He mumbled. Tohru laughed. She high fived Yuki. "Nice and thank you Yuki. Doji and I really wanted to hear that." Doji smiled.

"I really wanted to hear that." He said as if he hadn't heard Tohru speak. Kyo would've smiled if he wasn't so ashamed. The only problem now was he couldn't talk to Tohru either, well at least not without embarrassing himself that is.

Tohru smiled at Doji who ignored her. The Hostess came in. "Ah your bus is here. It has been a pleasure serving you Master Sohmas, Master Honda and Miss Honda." She said with a bow. Tohru bowed back as did Yuki and Momiji. "It has been our pleasure to stay here and we give you our thanks." Tohru said and smiled brightly.

Shigure looked up from his newspaper (**a/n **he just looooooooves the newspaper) and at the silent group of people walking through the sliding paper door. "Oh and why are you four so quiet?"

"When Momiji went home there wasn't really much to talk about between me and Tohru or me and Doji." Yuki answered. Shigure scrathed his chin. "Why did you list them separately?" Shigure asked in confusion.

A fist punched Yuki but he blocked the cat's furious blow. Doji laughed. "Well you see Shigure, me and the cat made a bet and since we both lost we had to each fulfil our part of the bet. Me I'm not allowed to talk to, about, _look _at…"

He looked at everyone except for Tohru pointedly. Shigure nodded. Kyo's other fist came out but Doji merely dodged it.

"And for orange top every time he talks to someone he has to call them his _lover_." Kyo glared at Doji. Shigure squealed in a very unmanly way. "Oh I must call Aaya!" Kyo was up in his face instantly.

'I might not be able to talk but that doesn't stop me from beating you to pulp' was his expression's meaning loud and clear. Shigure backed away. "N-never mind." Yuki glanced at Doji. "Doji, how exactly are you related to Tohru?"

Shigure noticed Yuki's sudden change in name for Tohru and smiled. "You're related to our Tohru?" He gasped in dismay. "She is not _your _Tohru." Doji growled.

Kyo cleared his throat. Doji smirked. "Who is this baka you speak of? I know no one of such a name." Yuki sighed and turned to face Tohru who had disappeared. "Where's Tohru gone?" He asked everyone.

Doji opened his mouth and then shut it. Yuki slapped his forehead. "So the only one who knows is the person who can't say she exists. Great going baka neko." The cat clenched his fists.

"How should I've known she was gonna disappear?" He hissed. Shigure stepped between the two. "What exactly did Kyo make Doji do?"

"He made me not talk to, talk about or look at…" Doji trailed off. Shigure had a lightbulb flashing above his head. "Did he say anything about writing?"

Doji shook his head. "I'm not that sort of person dog. Besides," he cocked his head. "two minutes." Yuki and Kyo looked at him in confusion. "Two minutes?" They repeated.

Two minutes later…

"Sorry for worrying you!" Tohru called as she rushed into the room. "I wasn't worried." Kyo muttered but a blush rose to his cheeks.

"And what did our lovely Tohru get for us to eat?" Doji punched him in the mouth. "Shut your trap your damn pervert." As Shigure writhed on the floor Doji stared in the opposite direction of Tohru.

"_So was training good? Mizumi teach you anything new?" _Tohru shook her head. "No Doji." Kyo looked between the two. "Did he talk to you?" Kyo asked suspiscously. Tohru shook her head again. "Iie. I can tell he really wants to and so I was warning him not to go back on his words." She lied smoothly.

Shigure's eyes squinted a little. He probably caught the lie using his canine instincts. Not like Doji didn't use his animal instincts as well. _"Outside, now. I wanna do a round before dinner starts." _

Tohru walked upstairs so she could jump out of her window while he walked through the front door. They met on the roof. Tohru planted a kiss on his awaiting lips.

"Come back soon and try _not _to cause a havoc. I don't want to start bleeding for no apparent reason." Doji the wolf rolled his eyes but nodded his big head. He jumped off the roof and disappeared into the night just as Yuki raced up.

"M-Tohru are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He bent down next to her. Scratches made from the claws against the roof he'd heard. There was also a whole lot of silver strands of fur, wolf fur, scattered around her.

"Yuki what is it?" Tohru asked a bit startled by his sudden arrival. Yuki frowned. Once again Tohru was found in the midst of silver fur. Was she keeping a secret? "Tohru aren't you meant to be getting ready for dinner?"

Tohru gasped and nodded, racing down the ladder. Yuki reached into his pocket and pulled out the plastic bag. He examined the two furs. "Exactly alike. Is Tohru like us?"

Tohru hummed as she dished out the rice balls. She placed a special fish rice ball in front of Kyo. He just raised his eyebrows. It was only the second day.

"Tohru where may I ask is Doji?" Tohru smiled. "He went to visit Baka. He should be back soon." Shigure nodded his head thoughtfully. Then he frowned. "Tohru, you seem to have something on your shoulder, let me…"

He reached his hand to her shoulder and was caught by surprise when she grabbed his wrist. He tried to wriggle it free but to no avail. Kyo guffawed at Shigure's petrified face. "Shigure Sohma, I know there is nothing on my shoulder."

Tohru said brightly squeezing his hand painfully before dropping it. Shigure rubbed his wrist. "Of course Tohru." He said meekly. Yuki's face darkened slightly before shaking his head. "Grace." They all said clapping there hands together.

Tohru stood and excused herself before walking upstairs. Yuki closed his eyes and called his rodent friends. _"My friends I have need of you." _

'_What do you need halfbreed?' _They chorused. _"Follow To-the female and report back to me what you see." _He ordered. _'Of course we will she is now over the hill."_

They informed him. Yuki struggled not to roll his eyes. This was the reason he didn't talk to the mice that often. They talked in rhyme as often as they could. Shigure cleared his throat.

"Yuki? Why are you staring at Kyo? If he could talk he'd probably sayed he loves you too." That earned the novelist two punches in his perverted mouth.

'_Halfbreed she speaks to a wolf!' _Yuki bolted upright. "Say that again?" They both looked at him quizzically. "What that Kyo loves you too?" Shigure mumbled through his bruised jaw.

Yuki shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips. _'Not any wolfbreed, but a half human breed!'_

"_Half human breed?" _

'_Indeed.' _Yuki jumped to his feet. "I think I've got it." Shigure and Kyo looked at him stupidly.

"Got what?" Yuki sighed. "Tohru and Doji. Doji isn't full human, he's like u-"

"You're right Yuki I ain't full human. I'm half robot. Beep-bop beep-bop." Tohru punched him in the arm making Doji wince. "Sorry 'bout that Yuki. What did we interrupt?"

"Uh-well can I do something to Doji?" Yuki stammered. Tohru looked at him curiously. "Sure… I guess."

Doji stuck his tongue out at the girl. He turned to Yuki. "Well? Hit me with your best shot."

*WHACK*

Stunned silence filled the room. "D-did he just…" Shigure whispered in pain. Kyo nodded. "He did." Yuki put his foot down and stepped back. Doji laughed.

"Sorry but I'm a bit to tough for some kick in the balls to do anything." Tohru kicked him the same place as Yuki. He knelt in pain.

"What the hell was that for!" He asked through gritted teeth.

"What the hell do you think? You know what the hell I'm thinking so what the hell are you asking me for!" Yuki stepped back from the pair. Why did Tohru react when he hit Doji and Doji only react when Tohru hit him?

They both looked at Yuki. "Have you…" "…no shame?" Tohru finished Doji's sentence. Yuki smiled brightly.

"Why of course. It wouldn't hurt Doji because he is not full human, he's half wolf." Everyone turned to Doji. He looked at Yuki. "How exactly did you get that from kicking me in the nuts?"

Yuki shook his head. "No I sent rats to watch Tohru and-"

"You sent rats after me Yuki? Oh can I see them can I see them?" Tohru squealed excitedly. Doji winced and covered his ears. Yuki shook his head.

"No they aren't very friendly except to me." He said impatiently. "Anyway I sent rats to spy on Tohru because I was getting a bit suspicious of her after all the wolf hair I thought Tohru was the wolf. But if you think about it Doji's hair is the exact same colour as the wolf fur."

Yuki explained. Doji looked at him a smirk on his face. "So I am a wolf you say? How do I transform then?" Yuki's knowing smile faltered. "Ah well, the mice didn't really say…"

Doji grinned and looked over at Tohru until Kyo hissed and he looked away. "Hm I wonder should I tell them?" He wondered. Then he shrugged. "A secret for a secret I guess." The Sohmas nodded and braced themselves.

Doji put his hands together. "Transform!" He yelled. Nothing happened. He laughed at the look on Yuki's face. "Okay okay I just wanted to tease ya." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't transform without breaking my bet." Everyone looked at Kyo. His eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms. "For five minutes the bet is off, since you already broke it before anyway." Kyo stated. He then punched Shigure in the face. "That was for before you pervert." Everyone (excluding Shigure) turned back to Doji.

He smiled and faced Tohru. "Toto close your eyes." Tohru backed away from him. "No no just a small one not a –"

She was cut off by Doji's crushing lips. She sighed at the outraged bursts from both Yuki and Kyo and the 'Ooh la la' from Shigure. When them mist cleared Doji stood proud in wolf form. Everyone's eyes popped open.

Even Yuki who had expected the transformation was amazed at the size of him. He was as tall as Tohru on four paws. Tohru slapped Doji on the head making him growl menacingly at her.

Kyo tensed until he saw Doji lay at her feet. She swatted his head. "You just wanted to see their expression again didn't you Dojitomaru."

She said crossly. Doji snorted. Yuki walked cautiously up to the silver wolf. "Doji?" Doji rolled a big eye and nodded his head. Yuki studied him.

"Are you able to talk in that form?" He growled and barked at Shigure. Shigure shuffled his feet. "Now I know why that wolf was so protective over Tohru. Oh right Doji said he can't communicate to both you and Kyokyo."

Shigure told the rat. Yuki looked at Tohru. "You can understand him?"

"Sometimes I wish I couldn't here him." Doji growled at her. Yuki looked at Shigure. "Sometimes I wish I couldn't here you." Shigure translated. Doji stood and shook himself before licking Tohru on the mouth.

When the mist cleared he stood lounging against the far wall. "Tohru do you want your boyfriend to say anything to you in the thirty seconds he has left without having to fulfil his bet?"

Tohru was suddenly next to him and punched him in the arm. "Shut the hell up." Doji chuckled at both her and Kyo's identical blushes.

* * *

MOI: Wow that was long. I had to cut it off early too.

KAJI: Your a freak.

MOI: Well i like my chapters at a nice 2000ish size.

KIMI: Thanx for reading! Get reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

MOI: Kia ora readers

KAJI: She own no furuba

MOI: ...Yeah... But u do want to thank all the people who reviewed me *hands everyone lollipops, skittles and chocolate*

SHINRINKO: Read and Review

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Shigure stepped between the Tohru and Doji. "Okay now may I ask both of you a few questions?" Both nodded and sat down at the table. "Okay well why does Tohru act so different now then she did before?"

Tohru laughed. "Oh easy. This guys such an idiot that I can't stand to not get angry at him. He wasn't around before so I wasn't so easily annoyed." Tohru explained lightly. _"Of course your missing out stuff like, I act different when my other half is torn away from me, you know the half that actually stands up for itself and shows _some _emotion not just bubbly goody good." _

Tohru hit him on the head. "Get outside." Doji muttered a few choice words as he slinked outside. "Your next question?" Shigure looked a bit uncomfortable. "It was for Doji…"

"I can answer it for him." Tohru told the novelist. He nodded. "Well why did he destroy my house?" Tohru hung her head ashamedly. "My fault. I had him cooped up in the cupboard under the sink and he wanted to play a little. I sort of gave him six minutes to do what he wanted."

"He destroyed that much of the house in only six minutes?" Shigure said in shock. "No I didn't it was less time then that. Tohru's boyfriend returned home anout one minute after I'd just been let loose. So she kicked me outside."

Doji yelled from outside. "How did he hear us?" Yuki whispered. Tohru sighed. "He has animalistic senses but they are a lot sharper then yours."

She explained then she yelled at Doji. "Your not meant to be talking about me remember?" When no answer came back she smiled. Shigure looked at her. "You've changed so dramatically over the last couple of days. But my next question is why does Doji only hurt when you kicked him?"

He asked in confusion. Tohru looked over at the door as Doji walked in. "Well I think he's going to demonstrate now." Doji looked at the cat. "Chuck me that pocket knife you've got in your pocket." Kyo blinked but did so.

"Hmm maybe here?" He said pointing the knife at his heart. He rolled his eyes at Tohru's glaring expression. "Kidding. Okay I'll do my finger." He stuck the knife lightly into his finger. Everyone looked at the finger intently.

"Why's it not bleeding?" Shigure asked. Doji pointed at Tohru. She held out the same finger. A drop of blood was oozing out of a small cut. Kyo looked at her and his eyes brightened.

"Oh so before with that cat it was that baka so when I threw him out the window he landed on a shad of glass and so you got cut…oops sorry my lover." Kyo blushed at the end. Tohru was also blushing.

Yuki looked between the Doji and Tohru. "So you two are obviously not normal so spill what are you?" Shigure said excitedly. Tohru sighed. "Dojitomaru is none other then my soul."

Stunned silence. Doji sighed. "Oh you just had to tell them now look at them they're stunned. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them had a heart attack. They probably gonna tell the rest of the Juunishi and _her_."

Tohru swatted his head. Kyo looked at him. "You're aren't meant to be talking to her." He stated. Doji laughed. "Oh but you see, your bet was practically useless anyway. Tohru can here anything I'm thinking and me her. After all we are the same person."

Yuki gasped. "So that's why Momiji transformed at the hot springs since you are really a girl." Doji growled and cracked his knuckles.

Tohru pushed him over. "Ah Yuki, if you want to live I wouldn't call Dojitomaru a girl." Yuki nodded and eyed the still growling Dojitomaru warily.

"Ah so that is also why you were so protective when I proposed getting Doji's memory erased." Shigure said brightly. Tohru shook her head.

"I don't have a brain with memories like you do. Me and Tohru both share a brain which is in Tohru's body obviously." Doji answered. Shigure looked crestfallen and then confused. "Why is it we haven't seen you before?"

Doji shrugged. "I've been here even before Tohru asked to if I could stay over I slept with Tohru in her room." Kyo hissed.

Doji just rolled his eyes. "Idiot. I'm a part of her. I'm always with her. Even that time when she and you almost…" He trailed off not because of Kyo's glare but at the sight of Tohru's murderous look. He gulped.

"Well anyways I was the dog. Baka." This made Shigure confused. "But I talked to you while you were about to leave to take Baka back to the kennel." He pointed out.

Tohru sighed and walked over to Doji. She planted a kiss on his lips and he once again turned into a wolf. Tohru stared at him impatiently. He sighed a wolf sigh and closed his eyes.

He let the mist engulf him and then he stood as the one and only Baka. Shigure was still confused. "But if he was the dog then who was him?" he asked in bewilderment. "I was." Tohru said simply.

They look at her disbelievingly. She sighed and put her hands together. Another mist cloud entered the room and swirled around Tohru. When it dissapitated Doji stood where Tohru was. "Doji?"

"No it's Tohru."

"How did you do that?"

"Well it's not hard to turn into yourself but making it so all you can see me as Doji is very tiring." She said and closed her eyes. She was back as herself again. Kyo clutched his head.

"So weird. Your not the Tohru I knew." He mumbled. Tohru looked very sad at this and tears came to her eyes. Kyo looked up. "Don't…cry…" he said weakly. Doji shook his head.

"Idiot. All she has done is try to protect you and care for you. She even loves all of you especially you orange top and all you say is she is weird? Did she say you were weird when you first transformed. Sure she freaked out a bit but she ain't the most stable person her emotions are haywire I can tell you that much. And you say weird? Gosh I do not know why you like them Toto." He said and kicked her.

Of course the kick didn't do anything to her. Kyo bent down on his knees. "I'm sorry Tohru. No matter what I will stand by you okay? We all will." They all nodded. Tohru sniffed. "R-really?" She whispered. "Really." Kyo promised. Tohru hugged him.

*Poof*

"Thank you Kyo." She whispered tearfully. "Uh huh." He said beet red again. Yuki and Shigure chuckled at Kyo who glared at them.

Doji sat down. "Hmm Tohru do I still have to go to school?" Tohru nodded. "Hai. Besides don't you need to get the next twilight book?" Doji shook his head. "Nope I've finished the series."

"When did you-" She cut off as she read his thoughts and her eyes widened. She hit him on the head. "You jerk! Go return it now!" Doji winced and put his fists up in front of his face. "A duel." Kyo gaped.

"But Tohru can't fight!" Tohru grinned. "I don't need to. He cant hurt me and I can hurt him." She stated. Doji smiled. "Unless I fight with one of these three…" Tohru punched him in the head. He fell to the floor paralysed.

"Great Tohru you paralysed me." Tohru just smiled and rummaged around in his pockets. "Ah ha!" She said and pulled out the book. "_Breaking Dawn_. I thought this would be a bit to Edward and Bella for you team Jacob." Tohru said sarcastically.

Doji tried to shrug but failed. "I had to see how it ended." Tohru put the book under her arm and walked out the door. "Kyo wanna return a stolen book with me?" Kyo shrugged.

"Sure. As long as that damn Yuki doesn't come." Kyo said with vehemence. Tohru laughed. "Sure. Uh Yuki can you look after Doji for me? He's going to be like that for at least half an hour and he would be unconscious if he were a real person."

Yuki nodded and sat down on the floor next to the bored silver haired teen. "Au revior." She said and winked. "Ah Tohru one more question."

"Hm?" Yuki smiled. "How so you know French?" Tohru smiled and winked. "Ah that. My friend is French so that is how." Yuki looked thoughtful. "What's her name?" "Misumi."

"Oh okay that's it for me." Shigure smiled. "Well I've still got questions but they can wait until later." He said kindly. Tohru stopped and turned around. "Shigure don't talk to Akito."

"Ah Why?"

"I don't want her to know."

"Wait how do you know Akito's a girl?" Tohru rolled her eyes. "Akito is a girl's name Shigure." She said and walked out the door. Shigure watched her go. "Actually it is both…" He murmured and turned back to his newspaper.

Tohru and Kyo walked down the road. They were silent but it wasn't uncomfortable more no one had anything to say. Tohru smiled at Kyo who just looked straight ahead.

"Kyo, do you remember when you said you didn't like Doji?" Kyo nodded. "Did you think he was my boyfriend?" Kyo nodded again. Tohru laughed.

"Like I would go out with that sarcastic idiot. But then he is me so I'm calling myself an idiot again." She giggled. Kyo looked down at her. "Hey Tohru…"

Tohru looked up. "Yeah?" Kyo stared into her eyes for a long time before looking away. "Nothing." Tohru smiled a small shy smile. "Okay."

She looked up and whipped her head around. She tackled Kyo just in time to miss a small ninja throwing knife. *Poof* "What the hell Tohru!" Tohru put a hand over his mouth and quickly walked into a nearby alleyway.

"Climb on my back." She instructed Kyo. Kyo was extremely confused but did so. "Stay quiet." She said and he nodded his small head.

Then she began to climb fluidly up the wall of a very tall building. Kyo was clinging on for dear life as she climbed quickly up to the roof top. She suddenly jerked to the side almost making Kyo fly off to avoid another knife.

Tohru cursed to Kyo's surprise and climbed at an even faster rate. She made it to the top and held Kyo in her arms. "Tohru what the hell is happening?" he whispered.

"Assasains working for the Seishin after you but thy aren't going to get you without a fight from me." Kyo gaped at her. "How?" he mewed. Tohru put him on her shoulder and pulled out two small knives out of her shoe.

Kyo was amazed that she even carried a knife but now she was about to use them he was absolutely bewildered. "Tohru just run you can't fight!"

"Yeah I can you watch." She closed her eyes. "Two of them huh? They always come in twos. They should know by now that's not enough."

She jumped and, with Kyo clinging onto her shoulder, threw one of her knives at a wall. A loud curse came to Kyo's cat ears. Tohru ran over and picked the bleeding assassin by the throat.

"How long and how many?" She asked in a deathly tone. She threw her other knife behind her and it hit the assassin trying to sneak up behind her. "They should be almost at the Shigure Sohma house right now. At least fifty."

Tohru cursed and released him. She kicked him in the throat and he crumpled unconscious. She glanced at the other man who appeared unconscious she grabbed Kyo and jumped off the building. "WHAT THE HE-"

Kyo screamed until Tohru landed lightly on her feet. She ran at an amazingly fast speed to Shigure's. When she bust through the door she ran straight to Doji's side.

She put her hands on him and they glowed. He stirred and grimaced. "What'd ya wake me for-" He stood straight up. "Crap there's at least…"

"Fifty of them." Doji looked at her and then at her hands. "Tohru that scent of blood… so they've found you?" Tohru nodded. Doji cursed.

He kissed Tohru lightly on the lips before bounding outside snarling. Tohru raced up into her room with Kyo still in shoulder. She walked up to her desk where a pen sat on the desk.

She put the pen into a pen holder and pushed it down like a leaver. The desk split apart to reveal a whole lot of weapons. Kyo was speechless.

This was definetly not the Tohru he knew. "Will you explain?" "Later." Tohru strapped her scabbard for her katanas to her side and put on a pouch filled with those ninja star things.

"Go get changed quickly Kyo.' Kyo wondered back into his room. Tohru walked down stairs in her gear. "Okay Doji are you ready?" A howl pierced through the section as an answer. Shigure and Yuki looked at Tohru.

"Tohru you look…" "Lethal?" Shigure offered. Tohru smiled and walked up next to him. "Do not leave the house at all. Once Kyo comes down stairs all of you go into the laundry and do not come out.

If you hear us do not open the door unless we say 'Que cera cera' got it?" Shigure nodded. She waited until Kyo came down and then walked them to the laundry.

"Okay I'm going to lock this so it can only be opened from the inside. Do you remember the password?" Both Yuki and Shigure nodded. Tohru smiled and closed the door behind her.

They heard a loud earsplitting screech from the outside followed by the room getting very stuffy. "Aww this rooms got no windows." Shigure moaned. Yuki shook his head. "That's the point she put us in hear I think."

He said uncertainly. Kyo nodded. "Yeah we don't want the assassins to get us…" Kyo said and shivered. They both looked at him.

"Assassins?" they repeated fearfully. Kyo nodded. "Yeah, two came after Tohru and me. Tohru climbed up a building and put a knife through them." He said matter-of-factly.

Shigure and Yuki gaped at him. "Tohru put a knife through someone?" They repeated in dismay. Kyo nodded. "Yeah and she was all calm too. It was that other guys' blood she had all over her when she walked in."

Kyo said this with a shaken voice. (**a/n **Why doesn't kyo feel scared when Tohru stabbed someone but does when she's covered in blood? I dunno) "Wha-" *Knock Knock* "It's Tohru let me in!"


	13. Chapter 13

KAJI: ...Well there is still a whole Olympics left

KIMI: Give up! Nz not gonna win any gold medals 2012

KAJI: No we will win! I will not lose the bet!

SHINRINKO: Sighhhhh read and review she own no furuba

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Tohru pulled out her katana from the lifeless body. She didn't like to kill but she didn't have a choice right now. Doji was somewhere on the other side of the house probably tearing the poor men to shreds.

Tohru had a bad feeling though. _"Doji have you had any difficult time with any?" _she called telepathically. _'Na and that's what I'm worried about.' _Tohru nodded her head thoughtfully.

Sending fifty of the lowest level assassins wasn't like the Seishin. Tohru felt Doji's shock flow through her head. _"Doji what's the matter?" _She asked mentally. _'Damn I cant believe I let one sneak up on me.' _

Tohru was confused. _"But I'm not hurt." _She caught sight of Doji who was paralyzed on the ground. "What happened?"

"_Poison gas. Shoved it right under my nose. I got him just before my joints seized up."_

"Crap I'll be dead tired in a couple of minutes. How many did you get?"

"_37."_

"I got 13 so that means we got 'em all. Let's go back and let the Sohma's out." Tohru walked back to the house. She knocked on the door.

"Que cera, cera." She said. No answer. Tohru cursed and closed her eyes. She sensed no life on the other side. "Doji. We've got a problem."

Kyo looked at Tohru. "Tohru, where is Doji?" he asked her nervously.

Tohru turned and smiled at him. "Oh Kyo he is just cleaning back up at the site of the incident." She said pleasantly. "Tohru when did you learn how to drive?" Shigure asked. Tohru blinked. "Ah well always really." She said brightly.

Kyo looked at her. Something was … off , about her. "So Tohru are you going to tell us where we are going?" He asked cautiously. Tohru smiled at him. "Somewhere were you will be safe and get that horrid monster out of you." She said happily.

Her voice sounded a little automatic when she said that. Kyo looked at her closely. Her eyes were glassy. Since when did she call his cat spirit a horrid monster? Kyo unclipped his seatbelt and pulled out a small blade he'd taken from Tohru's stash.

Yuki and Shigure stared at him in surprise. The 'Tohru' smiled. "Ah I see so what part did I stuff up?" Kyo stared at her cautiously. "Tohru would never call a part of me a horrid monster even _that_." Kyo said confidently.

'Tohru' sighed and pulled over. She let mist engulf her and revealed a tall smirking man. Kyo gaped. "Your that guy from before…" He trailed off. The man nodded. "Hai. Though you'd expect the black flower to more thoroughly check her enemies. "

They all looked at him quizzically. "She hasn't even told you about her career? Wow she must not trust you guys." He guffawed. Kyo glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The man leaned back against the chair, ignoring Kyo's dagger which was shoved in his face. "Oh just her whole life story. She's more famous then me, and I can tell you, being famouser then Karak of a thousand faces it is saying something." They all looked at him.

"Who's that?" Karak shook his head. "Man did she keep you in the dark. I am the, second to the black flower, most wanted assassin in the whole entire world, now that she killed those other two up on that building that is." Shigure gasped.

"She killed those people in the newspaper?" He stated questionably. Karak looked at him dully. "Wow she did keep you in the dark. Yeah she killed my brothers Sugimoto and Ansame. They were second with me and we were known as the Trio. Pretty sucky name but none of us have much skill when it comes to that stuff." Karak explained.

Kyo remembered the burn marks on her hand. "Of course she would've been worn out blowing them two up at once." Karak said and looked over his shoulder at them. They nodded they're heads slowly.

She had been, they'd found her on the ground outside. Karak's hand suddenly blurred and all of a sudden he was spinning something on his index finger. Kyo's dagger. He chucked the ninja blade out the window and started the car back up. He continued to drive down the road.

Tohru looked at Doji tiredly. Both of them were practically paralyzed from the poison. "I'll call Misumi." Doji nodded. She brought her phone out of her pocket and put it to her ear.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Hey it's the flower."

"Hey flower, sand hear. What's up?"

"Sand, you need to come immeaadiatly."

"Gotcha flower? At home?"

"Hai."

Tohru closed the phone weakly. "Tohru you don't need to use the codes anymore they already know who you are." Doji reminded her. Tohru sighed. "Old habits die hard." Doji grinned and looked up.

"She's here." Sand wafted through the open window. It swirled and a person appeared from it. Her hair was a sandy blonde and her skin had an olive tone to it.

Her most peculiar feature though was her eyes. They were milky white and cloudy. That was because she was blind. "Tohru my my what has my dear student gotten herself into this time?" Tohru glared at her. "Not me it's Doji's fault Shishou."

Misumi looked over at where Doji was sitting. "So wolfy you got caught by a beginner, ouch." Doji glared at her. "Your too scared to taunt me while I'm able to move so you do it now? I don't know why you listen to mud here." Doji spat.

Tohru sighed. Couldn't they get along just once? "Ah Shishou, Doji paralyzed to over here?" Tohru pointed out exasperatedly. Misumi blinked. "Oh right sorry." She bent down and put a hand on Tohru's head. Tohru blacked out.

Misumi worked quickly and carefully. She sent grains of sand through Tohru's body, soaking up the poison. She then drew it back out carefully and let the sand disperse.

She looked over at the unconscious Doji and grinned. She got out a marker and drew a large moustache under his nose. Chuckling she turned back to Tohru and put a hand on her head. Tohru gasped and clutched her head.

She stretched and wobbly got to her feet. Doji stirred and yawned. He reached over to Tohru and kissed her on the lips. Tohru jumped on his wolf back. "Okay Doji, lead the way."

Karak parked the car at an old very ordinary looking building. "Well we're here. Come." He said and opened the door for them.

Yuki didn't know why they listened to what he said but they followed him through the door and to the receptionist. She was lean; very slim and had glasses framed in red which contrasted nicely with her jet black locks.

She looked up and stared at them with a bored expression. "Back already Karak? Are these the Sohm- ooh why hello there!" She said flirtasously to Yuki. Karak snapped a finger in front of her hungry face. "Kanin concentrate!"

Kanin glared at the man with a thousand faces before turning to her desk. "Five to go in." She snapped into the speaker phone. A mechanical sound was heard and the floor split open and revealed a small bunker with five seats. Kanin jumped in the front and motioned for Yuki to sit next to her. They sat like this:

Kanin Yuki

Kyo Shigure

Karak

Once inside Kanin reached under her seat and pulled out a steering wheel. "Buckle up handsome we're going for a _real _ride." Her eyes flashed as she said that and a sly grin played on her lips. Yuki felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

It reminded him to much of the stares he got from Motoko and her group, or the 'Yuki fan club' as they called themselves. He soon forgot her stare as the woman floored it and darkness engulfed his eye sight.

Rooms flashed past and Yuki stared at them in awe. The room that caught Yuki's eye was a gleaming white room. Two clear tubes, big enough to fit a person in, sat side by side surrounded by thousands of panels and flashing lights.

Yuki saw one person being shoved into the right tube. The person screamed at the people clad in white science robes. Yuki saw the room light up as one pulled a big switch. Yuki didn't see the rest as they zoomed past.

When they came to a halt Shigure leaned over the side. He wiped his mouth. "That was too much for an old man like me." He moaned. Kyo just edged away from him. Karak was looking very bored and Kanin looking at Yuki dreamily.

"Unbuckle honey I'll take you to your room." She said and and put her hand on the pad in front of her. It scanned her hand and beeped its approval.

The front of the –whatever it is- slid open and revealed a lavish room. They found thirteen doorways at the end of the room. Each had a Juunishi(+ Cat) animal above the door. Kyo walked over to the room at the very end. It was the most decorated of all. Shigure pouted when he saw this.

"Aww Kyokyo why do you get such a nice room?" He whined. Kyo hit him on the head. "Idiot where hostages, keep your mind in the game." Kyo hissed.

Karak sat in the entrance room with his legs up on the table. He grinned and put on Tohru's face. "Kyo my love how I yearn for your embrace." He said in a dramatic voice and sighed deeply. Kyo jumped a foot in the air and turned to face him.

"T-tohru?" He said in bewilderment. Karak nodded his head then threw a dagger at Kyo who barely jumped out of the way. "Baka you are too gullible." Karak howled. Kyo glared at him and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Doji sniffed through the blood until he found something. _"Tohru I found a scent I haven't come across. Were you tracked?" _

Tohru pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I might have been. I forgot to check if one of the two guys were dead when I was in a rush to warn you." Doji cursed internally.

What crap luck. Doji's ears perked up as he found the route. He howled and with Tohru clinging to his back ran with his nose low down tracking the scent Misumi as sand swirling around them protectively.


	14. Chapter 14

MOI: I'm Back! Sorry bout taking so long! Thank you all those who have reviewed and read this! A special thanks to emilysan for giving me an awesome inspiration and heloing me get over my writers block!

KAJI: Well to anyone who cares for some reason unknown to me, i won the bet.

KIMI: Kimi can-n't believe that s-she l-lost t-the b-bet. [snivel]

SHINRINKO: [patting Kimi on the back] Sorry Kimi looks like betting against your own country isn't a good idea. At least Nz has a victory even if you don't.

KIMI: Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

KAJI: My owner wa own fruits basket ja nai desu.

MOI: Oh and just incase someone doesn't know i changed Mizumi(Tohru's teacher in ninja skills etc, her master) to Misumi okay?

SHINRINKO: R&R

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Shigure pursed his lips thoughtfully. It had been half an hour since they had arrived at the building. They had been interviewed by the man of a thousand faces earlier.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Shigure sat down at the seat opposite of Karak. Karak smiled up at him. "Ah Shigure. Now may I ask you a few personal questions?" He asked. Shigure frowned. He already knew about the curse obviously so what more would he want to know? Shigure nodded his head and smiled. Karak spun something on his hand. "What animal do you turn into?" "Dog." "Age?" "twenty seven." "Relationships with the Juunishi?" "Good I guess." Karak raised an eyebrow. "Do you also have a good relationship with the core of the Juunishi?" Shigure cocked his head. "Relatively good. Only second to Kureno, the rooster." Karak had a grin on his face now. "Okay. See you." _

"What could he get out of that?" he wondered. "What could who get out of what?" Kyo asked in annoyance. "Never mind Kyokyo." "Don't call me that!"

Doji cursed again. "Nani desu ka?" Tohru askedworriedly. _"It's the scent it just cut off. By the looks of these tracks it must have been a car. I'm sorry Tohru but I think we lost them." _Tohru put a sleeve up to wipe her eyes. "I understand." She said quietly. Misumi's head appeared in thin air made of sand grains. "We have no choice. We must go to the Sohma estate and guard the rest of them." Tohru nodded sullenly and allowed Doji to head towards the Main Sohma house.

Kyo looked up at his furnished room in wonder. 'Compared to the cat room in the Main house, this place rules' he thought smugly. Kyo's room, which was more extravagant then both Yuki's and Shigure's rooms put together. It reminded him of how when Yuki and Kyo had to have those disgusting leeks _ughh _that Tohru would whip up some delicious salmon.

He sighed and fell on his bed. He was quite lonely here though. He couldn't get it out of his mind that Tohru was out there alone… wait who was he kidding? Tohru was a bad ass assassin she probably wasted all those other assassins by now. But he still couldn't help feeling worried. He could imagine Tohru right now. _"Eh Kyo's worried about me? Oh Kyo you can't worry about me! I'm not important! You should worry about yourself!" _He grinned but then it faded. He wont see her probably ever now. He had a feeling they would be staying here for a long time. The door opened and Karak walked in. Kyo jumped to his feet. "What the hell do you want you damn circus freak[a/n Kyo's new nickname for him]?" he snarled stubbornly.

He wouldn't appear weak in front of this idiot. Karak waved a hand at him lazily and sat on the bed. "Nothing, nothing just came to ask how you've like your room these past days." He said smoothly. Kyo sat next to him but stayed tense and ready to block and throw a punch at any moment. Of course he knew that if it came to hand to hand combat he'd most likely lose. "So have you?" Karak repeated. Kyo blinked and shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't complain but he wouldn't let the baka have the satisfaction that it was to Kyo's liking. Karak had a sly smile playing across his lips. "Ah I see. Tohru was right you would like this room." Kyo gaped then composed himself. "Your lying. You're an enemy." Kyo said confidently. Karak shrugged. "I wasn't always an enemy you know. Me and Tohru used to be the best of friends." He sighed and his eyes looked far away and unfocused. Kyo saw this as his chance and threw a punch at him. Karak brushed it to the side. "You're a good for nothing lying baka." Kyo spat. Karak raised his eyebrows. "I guess you wouldn't have thought about how Tohru didn't just start her life at high school. Her father had her transfer to your school later but first she went to a school on France." Kyo looked at him in bewilderment. How the hell? Wasn't Tohru's father deceased?

"Tohru's father's dead you're spouting crap." Kyo stated and crossed his arms. Karak snorted. "After all you've gone through you… haven't you ever heard of a cover story? When her father's a billionaire and one of the most wanted people in the whole world, she has to lie a little to get around." Kyo had his mouth hanging open again. "A-a billionaire?" He repeated in astonishment. Karak rolled his eyes. "Anyway carrying on. Me and ah Tohru was it? Well me and Tohru were the best of friends in France. We both trained there and she finished even quicker then me. She was named the white flower as she was the purest of all the samurais."

Karak looked over at Kyo who had a thoughtful look on his face. "All of that makes some sense –I'm not saying I believe it- except the end. Did you say 'white flower'?" Karak nodded his head slowly. "But she was named the 'black flower'." Kyo stated. Karak smiled and said assuringly. "It comes in time but that is another story." Kyo shook his head. He actually was having a proper conversation with him but now –well he was spilling nonsense out of that big mouth of his. Karak stood and stretched. "Well au revior bakaneko." Kyo clenched his fists but didn't reply. Karak smirked and closed the door behind him. Kyo collapsed on his bed. His mind was spinning. Was it all true?

Tohru sat with Misumi in the cat room silently. They chose this place because this place was forbidden to all the servants and therefore the best place to stay hidden and indoors. "Flower you sure you don't have any idea where they've gone? Do you have any idea how they got them into the car without a struggle? One person can't go past carrying three or even one unconscious body you know." Tohru pursed her lips. "I dunno Misumi. The only person I can think of is- Karak! But how can we track him?" Tohru asked worriedly.

Misumi's eyebrows furrowed over her milky eyes in concentration. Tohru jumped to her feet. "Of course! My old house! There was my dad's science lab below the main building and it was where we were going to take the Juunishi in the first place! Why didn't I think of this before?" She began to walk outside when she was whipped around into the dark corner by Misumi just as the door burst open. A small woman was thrown in to the dark room and the door shut tightly behind her. After the captors had disappeared round the corner. Tohru walked over to the disappointed and frightened woman. She bent down behind her and covered her mouth. She felt her intake of breath. "Shh Kagura it's me Tohru." She uncovered her mouth.

"T-tohru? I can't see. What are you doing here?" Kagura asked worriedly. Tohru undid Kagura's hands. "I'll tell you soon. But first what are you doing here?" Kagura squinted and tried to make out Tohru's face. "Ah well you see I went to see Kyo and he was gone. So were Yuki and Shigure too. I went and told Akito but he thought I was speaking rubbish and chucked me in here. At least he didn't blind me like Hatori… but what are you doing in here? And where's Kyo and the others?" Tohru was busy talking to Misumi.

"Great. Now that Akito knows he isn't going to come easily. Maybe I can lure them out with a large sum of money? We need to get them to dad's." Kagura's eyes focused and saw a mask encrusted in diamonds talking to what appeared to be a blind woman. "Tohru? Why are you wearing a mask?" Tohru looked down at Kagura. "Kagura I need you to tell me- are Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Rin and Hatori all here?" Kagura looked at her in amazement. "How do you know all of them?" "They are in a grave danger."

Shigure heard some voices in the entrance room. He walked out to see a tall man with lavish looking grey hair. He had a outraged look in his green eyes. "I dear say! You abduct me from my shop and take me to this mysterious building? What is the meaning of this?" Shigure's eyes widened. "Aaya!" Ayame turned around to see Shigure. "Shigure!" They fell into each other's arms. Karak who was sitting with his feet on the table waved the capturers away.

"Well snake make yourself right at home." Ayame looked surprised but Shigure dismissed it. "Come Aaya I simply _must _show you your room!" Ayame let himself be pulled to the door with the snake over the door. Karak looked over to see Yuki who seemed to have a worried look on his face. "Your brother is going to join us. No need to be worried until all of you are here." Yuki glared at him and disappeared into his room. Karak sighed. "Why did I have to become the bad guy?"

Tohru walked around the building dressed in the servants' kimono. She walked in to see Rin. "Ah Miss Izuzu?" Rin looked up and turned away. "Yeah? What do you want?" She said, a slight edge of annoyance in her voice. "Ah the head requests all the Juunishi to go to the banquet hall." Tohru whispered. Rin sighed and walked out the door. Tohru sighed. Okay now all she had to get were Momiji and Hatori. This was going to be hard since they already knew her. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what Karak had taught her when she was little.

"_Flash back"_

" _Okay Toto do you remember the basics of this?" Tohru nodded her head and looked at her boyfriend determinedly. She shut her eyes and let the mist engulf her. Now two Karaks stood in the courtyard. Her concentration wavered as he began to stare at her intensely and her guise fell. He laughed and kissed her. "I guess you can stick with your own techniques my flower." He murmured. Doji who sat on the floor rolled his eyes. "Get a room you two."_

Tohru closed her eyes and let the mist engulf her. She walked into the room. Hatori and Momiji looked up. "Yes what is it?" Hatori asked. Tohru bowed. "The head of the house requests to see the Juunishi in the banquet hall." She said breathlessly. Hatori frowned and looked at her. "I've never seen you here before." He stated. "I'm the grand daughter of the last dragon." She rehearsed. She'd done her research and the dragon had had countless sons and daughters leading to countless grandwhatevers. Hatori shrugged and Momiji bounced to his feet. "Come on Hatori!" Momiji said a little less cheerfully than usual and walked in the direction of the banquet hall.

Once they went out of sight Tohru sighed and dropped her guise. She wiped perspiration off her forehead. She took a deep breath and ran after Hatori and Momiji. She stopped outside the door and closed her eyes and let the mist engulf her. She took a deep breath and stepped into the room where all the Juunishi(minus Kagura, Ritsu, Kureno and the rest that were being hostages) sat waiting. They looked up and lowered their gaze. "Akito." They chorused. "My Juunishi." Tohru said and began to talk.

Hatori was a bit suspiscous of Akito. He shouldn't be out of bed for one thing and they were all going to a Sohma building for a 'vacation' out of the blue. But he couldn't say anything if he didn't want to lose his other eye. He filed into the bus with the rest of them. Akito walked into a separate car with shaded windows. Hatori sighed. Well at least that was normal.

Misumi rushed around the corner into Akito's bedroom chambers. "Master Akito! Terrible news! All the Juunishi are gone!" This woke Akito up in an instance. "What!?" He screamed. Misumi nodded her head. "Get Master Kureno and I think we may be able to follow them they left directions and said they wouldn't come back without your direct order Master Akito!" she said urgently. Akito nodded and called Kureno. The three jumped into the car with Kureno driving and Misumi leading the way.

Tohru was sitting next to the driving Doji exhaustedly. He chuckled. "Good one Kagura." Kagura smiled. "Want me to tell another one?" "No- no more jokes please!" Tohru said exasperatedly. Both Kagura and Doji pouted. Tohru wasn't going to give in. "Listen Kagura when we get in I need you to avoid talking to the Juunishi." Kagura nodded. "Got it." "And I need you to stay next to Doji the whole time." Kagura nodded. "Got it." "And you also need to not say you are a Juunishi." Kagura nodded. "Got it." Tohru looked at her. "You don't seem surprised about me and my –er- profession." Tohru stated. "You're even quite lenient with all this." Kagura shrugged. "You said this is the only way to save Kyo so I'm going to save Kyo." Tohru nodded in understanding and Doji followed after the bus; Misumi trailing.


	15. Chapter 15

MOI: Okay get this i am outside in the **sun** making **daisy** **chains **(I'm seriously not kidding)

KAJI: You obviously have nothing better to do with your life

MOI: Don't you realise the ironicness of this? In Nz(Where i live) it is the **dead of winter**

KAJI: And your point is...?

MOI: **Sun, daisy chains in the middle of winter: New Zealand; the place where things always surprise you.**

KAJI: She not own Furuba just Me, Shinrinko, Kimi the bakaneko and Doji

MOI: R&R and I'll give you one of my skilled as daisy chains

KAJI: *Slaps forehead*

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Tohru was on the phone with her father. "Dad I- yeah yeah but- no I- okay but- What? Oh really, well I'll- Okay then but the Juunishi- [sigh] yes okay, sure sure- eh? Oh okay love you ja ne."

She snapped the phone shut. "Okay Doji, direct the driver of the bus to the western gate." Doji nodded and pressed a button on his ear piece.

"Bradly the western gate." **"Okay gotcha Wolfie." **Doji growled and put his hand back on the wheel. The bus pulled into a narrow lane and Doji followed it.

Tohru looked at the sand on her lap and pulled out a pen and wrote 'western gate' on her hand. She put her hand in the sand. "Okay Misumi knows now." Tohru confirmed.

Hatori watched as the bus pulled into a large mansion through the 'western gate'. Several men in black suits filed out and walked up to the bus driver. Hatori listen closely to what he could pick up of their conversation.

"… Juunishi… Cat captured as well as Dog, Rat and Snake… Monkey being monitored… Black flower… Boss's orders…" Hatori became alert at the mentioning of this. But he was also very confused who was this boss and why were they mentioning a 'black flower'? He stood and both of them looked at him.

"Excuse me but may I go speak to Akito, the head of the house?" He said politely but used a tone that told them he'd go anyway. Bradly nodded to the other man. "Aaron show him the way to the person he wishes to see." Aaron bowed his glasses slipping down on his nose. "With pleasure. Come with me please Master Sohma."

Hatori was a bit surprised but followed him. He must tell Akito about the news of the Shigure and the others being captured. "Ah what is this place called?" Hatori asked as they walked. "The second Honda estate. Boss is one of the richest people in the world." Hatori blinked at the word 'Honda' but dismissed it.

'A coincidence' he thought dazedly. They rounded a corner to see the same car that Hatori saw Akito hop in parked outside a small house. Hatori walked in and looked around. "Akito?"

He heard the door shut behind him. He looked around to see Aaron had disappeared. Why was he in this room and where was Akito?

A small tweet brought his attention to the windowsill. A small silver bird with red eyes. – Wait he'd seen that bird before, he was sure of it. The bird flew over and landed on a the finger of a small figure. "Akito is that you?" Hatori whispered.

The figure turned and Hatori came face to face with the person he'd never expect to see here. Tohru. Tohru sighed. "No Hatori it's me, Tohru." She said simply. Hatori looked at her and raised his hand.

"Tohru if you do not tell me what I'm doing here I'll erase your memories." He said threateningly. Maybe then he could go back to the others and get them out of here. After he found Akito that was. Tohru laughed wearily.

"Empty threat." She said in an exasperated voice. "Where is Akito Tohru?" Hatori said, unleashing the full amount of authority in his voice. Tohru smiled.

"Oh the Akito that sent you here?" Hatori nodded. Tohru closed her eyes and Hatori watched in amazement as the mist engulfed her and then Voi la it was Akito facing him with a pleasant smile on her face.

Hatori gaped and rubbed his eyes. 'Akito' sighed and dropped her guise she turned around. Hatori saw this as a chance to get out of here and tried to put his hand on her head.

She grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm around so now he was facing away from her. She turned and stepped up behind him so that she was breathing down his neck.

Now he was petrified. This was definitely not the Tohru he was used to. "Hatori I would like you to refrain from trying to wipe them memory of all my servants. They are all trained in ninjustu and will beat you up. I don't want you to be hurt okay Hatori? Oh and I'll need to keep you separate from the other Juunishi besides one; Kagura will you come in here?"

Kagura walked in and over to Hatori. "Hi Hatori!"

"Kag-gura help me out please then we can esca-" Kagura shook her head. "No Hatori, Tohru is just helping us. Kyo and the others have been kidnapped and are trying to get all the Juunishi to do an experiment."

This just made Hatori awfully confused. "Then where is Akito?" Tohru cocked her head. "Sounds like she just arrived." Hatori tried to look at her but the position he was in made that impossible. Tohru dropped his hands once he went limp.

"Well I must go out and see the mistress of the Sohma estate so excuse moi sevu plait (a/n I can't spell in French even if I can speak it)."

She walked out and Hatori stood. The door closed behind her. A tweet was heard and Hatori watched the bird fly out the window. Hatori looked around the room (It looked quite a lot like the one he had in the Sohma estate) and then at Kagura.

She shrugged. "I guess you want me to tell you why I'm with Tohru." Hatori nodded his head. Kagura sighed. "Well it all started when I went to Sensei Shigure's house and there was like fifty dead bodies all ar…"

Doji flew over to a tall tree. He turned himself into a cat.

(a/n for those of you who don't know, for Doji to turn into an animal from human, and vies versa, he needs to kiss Tohru. But once he is in animal form he can change that form as often as he wants)

He slinked along the tall branch and looked down at the rest of the Juunishi. Seeing Momiji and Haru he meowed loudly. They looked up and saw him 'stranded' on a high branch.

Haru and Momiji conversed and then Haru put his hands together and boosted Momiji up to the first branch. Momiji climbed up next to Doji. "Aww poor kitty cat let's take you inside and you can stay with us!"

Doji meowed in approval and Momiji made his way slowly down to the ground again. He put Doji down and Doji walked over to Rin. He went up to her and purred loudly rubbing his side against her leg.

"_Tohru I am so going to get you back for making me do this!" _Doji screamed mentally at her. A soft laugh came from her mind. Rin looked down at the silver cat in annoyance.

Doji sighed internally and pulled the cutest of all cute faces. Rin couldn't resist and picked up Doji and hugged him into her chest. _"Well I guess it has _some _perks" _he thought. Momiji and Haru followed Rin into the building after the rest of the Juunishi.

Tohru walked in to see a tall man reading a letter very closely. "Mon pere?" Her father looked up.

"Ah, Toto! Come here child! Daddy's missed you!" Tohru hugged him tightly. Tears began to flow out of her eyes. "Dad, I failed they got captured and now-"

Tohru stopped as a strong hand covered her mouth gently. "Shh it's okay we just have to get them back. Have you got Akito?" Tohru nodded. "Yes." She mumbled into his hand.

Katsuya smiled down at her and patted her on the head. "Good girl. Okay now Tohru will you please go and fetch the squad I've prepared for you and right your mistake?" Tohru nodded her head determinedly. "Okay Dad. I won't fail you again."

Karak sighed as he held the black key in his hand and stared at it blankly. Oh how he wished he could spar with 'Tohru' now. Torhu, Anito, Tomana, Katoma; all the names were the same; cover ups. Torhu Honda was really just **To**to **Ho**ka**n**ra**da** . She never changed. She had always been a sweet, innocent, determined little girl. Except for that night with the incident with the merging machine.

"_Flash back"_

_Red lights flashed blindingly and a high pitched scream was heard. Boss banged on the tube trying to see his daughter amongst the smoke. "Toto!" Karak sat in the corner to frozen in shock to move. This wasn't meant to happen. Janato fiddled with the switches furiously and banged the emergency open button. The screaming stopped and Toto fell on the floor. _

_Katsuya rushed over to his daughter and knelt next to her. "Toto are you alri-" "Noo!" Janato screamed and jumped in between the two; shoving his Boss out of the way. A sharp Katana cut through him. "Dad!" Karak screamed. He stumbled over to the lifeless body tears streaming._

_Karak looked up as something shadowed over him. He looked up into the eyes of his girlfriend. Those lifeless black eyes. The katana went up above her head and she brought it down to finish him off. _

Thud.

_Karak opened his eyes to see Katsuya; one hand gripping the sword, the other gripping her free hand in an unbreakable grip. Blood dripped down his arm where he'd used it to block the sword. Toto flipped herself around and kicked him in the face. Katsuya grunted but held his place as she continued to kick him continuously. Everyone else in the room was frozen in place at the sight._

_The white flower had gone black. Karak looked at his hands and saw his father's blood. He was horrified but he knew this wasn't Toto, he had to save her. He glanced over at the unconscious Doji before running outside. He went to his room and emptied his belongings desperately. _

_Finally he found the small box and ran back to the lab. He put in the number code and opened the lid. He pulled out the ancient seal. He quickly made his way over to Katsuya. "Boss if we use this seal, we may not be able to take the curse of the Sohmas but we can save Toto should I do it?" Katsuya nodded his bloody face. Katsuya pulled Toto forward and stood on her legs making her immobile. _

_Karak looked at her pitifully and slammed the seal into her stomach. She screamed and writhed in pain. Karak and Katsuya both had tears streaming down their faces but they didn't stop it. _

_Her screams turned into whimpers and then they ceased. The seal swirled and became the small image of a keyhole. A key appeared in Karak's hands which he hastily attached onto a string and hung around his neck. Toto opened her blue eyes and looked around. "Wh-what happened?" She asked as she looked around._

_She then realised the position she was in and gasped. Tears flowed down her face. "Oh no it was me wasn't it?" No one said anything until "White flower we may have to cancel the experiment." Doji stirred and groaned in the corner. _

_Toto looked at the state of her father and then at the body of her boyfriend's father, strewn across the floor. She nodded. "I cannot put all of you in danger. The experiment is off and I resign myself from being a samurai. I am no longer the white flower. From now on I'll be known as the lone assassin black flower; the one with blood on her hands who can never been forgiven. Goodbye." She ran from the room, only stopping to plant a small kiss on Karak's lips, leaving everyone speechless and frozen from shock. _

Karak put a hand up to his lips as he remembered. That was the saddest day in the history of both of their lives. He had tracked her, watched her from a distance as she lived her life of pain and misery in loneliness. Only when she met with her father's love, and her mother after years of separation did she truly begin to change back into her happy self.

Karak knew she knew that she wouldn't become the soulless killer like before without the key; she'd talked with him about the seal countless times and had always wanted to help the Juunishi; especially the cat. Her father sent her on a mission pretending to be anonymous customer seeking a job from a rogue assassin but Karak could tell she knew it was him all along.

After she accepted she had went to see her father and told him though she could never be forgiven if she could talk with him as simply boss to assassin assigned after the carcrash her mother had died in. Katsuya was obviously sad to hear this but agreed. Of course Karak was not apart of this. Since he had left to watch over Toto he had became an assassin himself; as had his two other brothers since they had no father and family. Karak had then joined with the Seishin and that was what led him here; and to the opposite side of Toto.


	16. Chapter 16

Minnasan Konnichi wa!

tsumaranai ga suki desu kara MY FANFIC o yomimasu!

yomimasu and review!

(You can tell I'm bored and studying cant you?)

* * *

CHAPTER 16

"Aww look kitty cat likes you Rin." Haru said in his usual monotone. Rin just brushed her hair back and petted Doji. Doji sat on her lap comfortably. Momiji bounced over to them energetically.

"I wanna pat the kitty cat!" He exclaimed and tried to pick up Doji. Doji dug his claws in to Rin t-shirt. Momiji tugged until Rin slapped his hands away. "You'll break my shirt if you keep on trying to pull the cat in two!" Momiji pouted and sat down next to Hiro and Kisa.

"I wonder when Hatori is going to come back with Akito." Haru wondered aloud. "Better if they don't come back at all." Hiro muttered. "I know big sister isn't meant to come but shouldn't Grandpa Shigure, Kyo and Yuki have come as well as Grandpa Ayame?" Kisa asked worriedly.

Hiro looked at her his eyes softening. "And don't forget that loud mouth Ritsu." Hiro mumbled. "I'M SO SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO WAIT AND WORRY ABOUT ME! I APOLOGISE TO ALL THE ZODIAC I APOLOGISE TO THE WORLD AND THE WHOL-"

Haru poked him in the side and Ritsu fell to the floor in a heap. Everyone looked at Haru. He shrugged. "Sensei showed us before remember?" Doji meowed. _"How could that idiot teach anyone anything?" _he thought in annoyance.

He stretched and flicked his tail. He slinked outside and disappeared round the corner. He walked up to one of the guards and looked at him pointedly. "What is it Master Doji?" Doji used his claw to scratch a message into the ground.

**Toto mission who with**

"Shishou Misumi, Akira and Bradly."

Tohru rushed round the corner. "Ah Doji! I need you to go deal with Hatori, Akito and Kureno and send Kagura here to watch the rest of the Juunishi." Doji nodded and transformed into a bird and flew off; a small note attached to his leg.

Minutes later Kagura appeared around the corner. She walked inside and smiled shyly at everyone. "Hi guys!" They looked up at her. "Kagura?" They all said in surprise. Kagura smiled. "Yup. And I just got word from that guy over there(The guard) and he said that there are some rooms set out for us until Akito wishes to speak to us." The others looked at her and then shrugged. They stood and followed her to the rooms.

Tohru looked determinedly at her partners and then at her father. "Okay Dad I got why Misumi and Bradly should come but why Akira? Isn't she just a novice in the Samurai ways?" Akira harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"I was a novice I'm not anymore Toto." She said in annoyance facing in the opposite direction of the black flower. Katsuya scratched his head. "Well Akira has progressed greatly in her training and she will definitely be some use to you- remember this isn't an assassination mission, just get in and get out okay?" He told her; a hint of worry in his voice.

Tohru looked at Akira apologetically. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you Akira." Akira just muttered some un-comprehendible words. Tohru walked out after Misumi; all of them having faces of grim determination for the difficult task they were about to achieve.

Doji sat in bird form staring at the two adults in amusement. "Hatori we should leave here now; You can return to get the other Juunishi later." Hatori bowed and followed his god to the door. Doji hopped over to stand in front of the door. Hatori waved his hands to make him fly away.

Doji rolled his eyes internally. Ooh scary. Akito brushed past Hatori and put her hand out to pick up Doji. Doji jumped onto it like a good little bird. Hatori opened the door only to stop when Doji chirped so loudly he jumped. Hatori's head whipped around to look at the small bird. He stared back blankly. Hatori reached his hand to the door slowly. Doji chirped again.

Hatori raised an eyebrow but shrugged. He reached for the door handle. Doji sighed and flew off the god's finger and dug his small claws into Hatori's fingers. Hatori winced and shook his hand. Doji went lying off and let this mist engulf him landing on the ground landing on two large webbed feet. They turned around at the large thud his tail made as it hit the floor. _"Hatori." _He hissed through his forked tongue (a/n he is a komodo _dragon _and Hatori is a sea _dragon_ got it?)

Hatori gaped at him in disbelief. Doji laughed throatily. He was completely bewildered. Very un-Hatori like. Akito looked at Doji in confusion and fear. "W-where did that thing come from?" she whispered. Hatori didn't answer. _"Hatori don't open the door or I'll have to kill you." _Doji hissed casually.

Hatori took his hand off the handle like it was burning hot. "You aren't the normal dragon are you?" Doji shook his head. _"Of coursse not. I wass ssent here by Tohru to make ssure you don't leave thiss room." _Hatori looked at him uncomprehendingly. "Tohru sent you here?"

Doji looked at him pointedly and snorted as much as possible for a komodo dragon. He nodded to the floor. _"Ssit and tell her to ssit too." _Hatori looked at Akito. "Akito please si-"

"No. We are leaving now."

"Akito…"

"He's a dragon right? Can't you control him even if Tohru sent him?" Doji rolled his eyes and let the mist engulf him once again. Now a parrot sat on the floor. "Great now I can talk like th-is." He chirped. Akito looked at him in disbelief. "What are you?" "A parr-ot. But I th-ink you m-ean what my tr-ue form is? Hum-an I gue-ss." He cawed.

Hatori walked up to him and put his hand on the parrots head. He searched through his memories and gasped in disbelief. "He is human. But why can't I see some of his memories?" "My c-hoice." Doji cawed. Akito scowled. "Erase as much as you can then." Akito said; half out of annoyance, half out of fear.

Hatori frowned and closed his eyes in concentration. He let the memories disappear. Doji's eyes flashed white and the faded back to their normal red. He laughed at the look of shock on Hatori's face and ruffled his silver feathers.

"Nice t-ry." He said tauntingly. "Can't e-ras-e my me-mor-ies! Man tal-kin-g lik-e thi-s is an-noy-in-g!" He prattled. Hatori was sure he'd erased the memories. As soon as he erased the memories they came back.

How was that possible? More however, how is it possible he is talking to a bird?! "Why don't you transform into your human form?" Hatori asked. Doji smiled (As much as a parrot can anyway) and spoke. "'cos Toh-ru ain't here s- Kuso!" He cursed. _"Toto you idiot! Get away from him!" _

Tohru looked at her sensei in ninjutsu for the signal. Misumi held up a red card and Akira nodded she walked to the wall and quickly walked through it. Tohru blinked. _'So that's her ability.' _She thought to herself. Misumi disappeared into the sand and Bradly looked at her.

Tohru nodded and they both walked to the front. Tohru adjusted her mask and walked through the front door. The receptionist looked up to see a glistening mask look down at her. "Uh can I help you?" She asked boredly. Bradly pulled out a form. "We were summoned here by Mr.-" He looked at the paper "Karak Wagafuki. Is he around?" The receptionist shook her head. "Sorry sir Karak isn-" _"Hello Kanin? This is Karak Wagafuki here. I am in the building and if you see my guests send the lovely lady and her escort through please." _Kanin looked at the two.

"Be prepared _lovely lady _for a bumpy ride. Tohru frowned that Karak would try and help them get in. Was this a trap? Bradly and Tohru climbed into the cart thing and Kanin climbed in and steered it to a room named _Karak Wagafuki_. Tohru gasped and played her part as a newcomer.

"What an enthralling ride to get to his work!" She said in fake amazement. Kanin rolled her eyes. She turned and headed back to the cart. "See ya." She said and waved. The cart sped away. Tohru quickly ran into the room where Akira sat on the computer.

"Karak's in the building but that's not it. There are strange things written on here. 'The expirement is completed we have finished the splitting. The greatest weapon has been formed.' This doesn't sound good." She pressed the print button and stuffed the report into her pocket. Bradly closed his eyes.

"That way." He said. Akira held her hands in the seal and walked up to the wall. "Hold my shoulders so you can come too." They complied and walked through. Tohru had heard of this technique and was ready for the feeling of liquid metal as they walked through the wall into Kyo's room.

Kyo jumped a foot in the air and scrambled to pick up his dagger. Tohru put a hand up to his mouth as he was about to shout. "Shh Kyo Que cera cera." She said and Kyo relaxed after thinking this over. The others went into the other rooms to collect the others.

They ran out and back to the entrance. Tohru turned herself into a maid as the door creaked open. Karak looked in. "Uh hey Kyo oh a maid? Oh she appears to have a scratch on her cheek…" Tohru felt a sting as he sent a kunai at her. Tohru gasped for breath and undid her seal.

Karak walked up next to her and licked the cut his kunai had made on her cheek. She slapped him away. Karak rubbed his cheek and pouted. "What'd I do wrong Toto?" he simpered. Tohru snarled making Kyo jump. "You joined the Seishin. That's more than enough." Karak looked at her sadly.

He sighed and put his hands up. "Take them then I don't care." Kyo raised his eyebrows and began to walk outside. Several kunai pinned him to the wall. He froze. Tohru looked at the man with a thousand faces warily. He walked over to her; ignoring the katana pointing at his throat.

"For a simple price." He whispered. He bent his head down and put his mouth next to Tohru's ear. She stiffened. "A kiss white flower." Tohru's face betrayed many emotions before ending with a pained expression. Kyo outbursted his disagree. Tohru tiptoed and kissed him on the lips.

Kyo still pinned to the wall watched in horror as Tohru closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Karak closed his eyes and lifted her off the ground and cradled to her to his chest. Kyo closed his eyes and looked away. Tohru's eyes fluttered open and she sighed.

She let go of his face and walked over to Kyo. Kyo opened his eyes as he felt his shirt loosen as he was set free. Tohru's face was flushed. Kyo walked out silently next to Tohru. Before they left Tohru turned and looked at Karak.

"By the way I'm not Toto the white flower; Tohru the black flower is who I am." She said simply. Karak chuckled. "Still my girlfriend though." He said. He snickered at Kyo's openly shocked face.

They walked out and they came across Misumi, Bradly and an unconscious Ayame. "Where's Akira and the others?" Tohru asked. Misumi sighed. "So you finally stopped flower. Geez I didn't teach you that did I?" Tohru blushed and looked at the ninja pointedly. "No so please drop it we have a job to do."

Misumi rolled her blind eyes. "Ya ya. We were only waiting for you anyways." Misumi said throwing the snake over her back and tucking his clothes underneath her arm. Akira Yuki and Shigure appeared through the wall. Kyo looked at the floor. Tohru glanced over him worriedly before turning back to Bradly.

"Bradly where's the car?" Bradly closed his eyes and pointed to the left. "It has the keys in the ignition ready to go." Since he was pointing at a metal wall they all looked at Akira. Akira sighed and held her hand in a seal. Everyone surrounded her and touched her shoulders. She slowly walked up to the wall her hands stuck firmly in the seal.

Then she walked through it the others holding on to her tightly. Yuki's eyes widened as they seemed to walk through what felt like heavy liquid. He looked at the fiery girl who was making this happen in wonder. They made it to the otherside and Tohru ran to the car and started it. She looked in the glove box and found a small note.

_Btw say hi to boss for me._

_Karak._

Tohru stuffed the note in her pocket and revved the car. The others squeezed in and she drove off the tires squealing.


	17. Chapter 17

MOI: I'm Shivering in anticipation as i wrote this i just wanted to keep on writing endlessly...

KAJI: Well let them read it.

KIMI: Hai! Kimi wants them to read it!

SHINRINKO: No ownership of the real fruits basket characters, Just her OC's and the plots

* * *

CHAPTER 17

Karak smiled as he heard the tires squeal as Tohru disappeared round the corner. A cough behind caused him to turn around. He saw an old man standing behind him. "A boss what's up?" Karak said casually.

The old man walked up and patted Karak on the back. Karak fell to the ground blood squirting out of his mouth. He was paralysed. Natsuya knelt next to Karak and lifted his head to look up into his eyes.

Karak's eyes held no fear or pain just impatience. Natsuya grabbed both of Karak's wrists and squeezed them; crushing the bones so that no jutsus could be preformed. Karak stayed absolutely still but pain hinted in his eyes.

"You know Karak you've always had something I've wanted; two things actually. But now only one since my niece left you." Natsuya Honda said simply. He played with Karak's necklace; fiddling with key that rested on his throat.

Fear was now plainly in Karak's features. Natsuya pulled out a kunai and spun it between his fingers. "I've always been envious of you and Toto. I was never allowed to become a samurai but she could. First ever samurai that was a female.

A bit unfair don't you think? But it's okay now that I'm going to take this," Karak struggled to break free of the paralysis. "And the machine, I will have my fun as a samurai. And I will get to see my twin die by his own daughter's sword." He chuckled at Karak's look of horror.

Natsuya looked down at Karak. "Hmm I don't need you anymore and by what you did before letting them run free like that; I have no bait." He pursed his lips and sighed. "Guess I'll kill you then. But just as a last parting word: You were unable to save Toto, your only love. Remember that." He watched as unbearable pain etched itself on Karak's face and tears formed in his eyes.

Natsuya smiled and undid the paralysis after breaking the rest of his bones. He pulled out a camera and turned it on record. "Any last words to Toto?" Karak; tears in eyes. "I'm sorry Toto. I failed you. Tell boss I said hi. And Kyo take good care of Torhu or I'll kill you." He smiled weakly before Natsuya cut his throat along with the string the key hang on.

He turned the camera round and looked at it with a grin on his face and waving the key around in front of the camera. "Toto I hope you like this prezzie! It's from your boyfriend and me! Ta ta see you soon! And happy birthday!"

Tohru and the others walked up to the building; Shigure and Ayame (who is now conscious after being knocked out by Misumi for making too much noise) exclaiming loudly at the magnificence of the place.

Kyo trailed behind; head down. His mind kept playing the same scene over and over again. He looked up as hand was put on his shoulder. Tohru looked at him worriedly. "Kyo are you okay?" Kyo looked away from her worried eyes

"Tohru why did you follow me when I changed into a monster?" He said in a low tone that no one else could hear. Tohru looked away from him and then up at the sky. "Because I know what it feels like; to be a monster." She whispered.

Kyo looked up at her in surprise. "No your not." Tohru nodded her head and Kyo watched as tears formed in her eyes. Kyo instantly went into girl-is-crying mode where he could only watch in fear.

Tohru smiled through her tears at him. "I know what it feels like; everyone avoiding you, you wanting to not get close to people because if they found out they would reject you and all that. I didn't want that to happen to you because I –"

She cut off and looked down at her feet. "You remember when I first met you?" Kyo nodded. "I punched a hole through your roof." Tohru laughed softly. "Yes but after that. I had said I'd always wanted to be in the year of the cat remember?" Kyo blushed and didn't look at her. "Yes."

"Well I meant that. I was scared of you then in your cat spirit form but not because of what you were but because of how the others reacted. I didn't want to see you looked down on Kyo. I don't want you to be someone who others avoided and looked down on out of fear. I didn't want it to happen to you too." Kyo looked up at her and saw that she was telling the truth. Kyo hugged her.

*poof*

Everyone looked around to see a surprised Tohru and a red cat. Yuki looked at Kyo. "Why is Kyo a red cat?" Shigure and Ayame smirked. "Oh I think we know why don't we Aaya?" "I think we do 'Gure." Kyo became even redder and Tohru just smiled at Kyo. "Kyo I have a feeling you wish to ask something." Kyo stopped squirming and looked up at her avoiding her gaze. "Yeah. I just – well I – I wanna- just need to know- your 'monster' – thing – yeah." He finished and sighed. Tohru's smile faded and her tears came back.

Kyo looked at her panickly. "N-nevermind! Nevermind! Forget it! Don't cry…" Tohru smiled weakly. "I hope you never see it Kyo. You would never want to speak to me ever again." Kyo shook his head repeatedly. "I swear Tohru. I will never reject you. I will take good care of you." Tohru hugged him close.

"Thank you Kyo. But I'm afraid you'll change your mind if the time ever comes." "To..hru..lungs…cant…breath…" Tohru dropped her arms dropping him on his head. "WHAT THE HELL TOHRU!" He screamed and Tohru cracked up in a fit of giggles.

Everyone once again whipped around to stare at the two. "They're crazy." Akira muttered. Yuki nodded in agreement. Bradly rolled his eyes ad Misumi said "That's flower for ya." Shigure and Ayame looked at each other and high fived.

Then a loud scream could be heard from inside followed by a howl. Tohru rushed inside and the others trailed behind her. Inside Akito sat caresseing her cheek and a kunai sat lodged in the wall.

Doji was growling in the corner with a man in the grip between his teeth. Hatori rushed over to Akito and tended her wound. Tohru walked over to the wolf and kissed him on the lips.

He spat out the person and wiped the blood on his sleeve. "There's a note on the kunai Tohru." Yuki pointed out. Tohru walked over to the paper and threw it at Doji who cussed but caught it. "Geez Tohru are you trying to kill yourself? Don't answer that. Okay here lemme read it…

"_To my lovely niece Toto who by no doubt would be back home and get this message by now according to my chat with your boyfriend, _(Shigure and Ayame: "Tohru has a girlfriend!") _I will have a nice present to give you on your birthday. Love you so much and cant wait to see you! _

_Sincerely,_

_from your Uncle Natsuya; Leader of Seishin_

_P.S and if you want to see your Sohma friends again, I would advice you to come (^-^) See you soon!"_

The Sohmas looked at each other. "But where here so what is he-" Tohru looked at Doji. Doji shook his head. "Couldn't smell him until he was standing right in front of me." Tohru disappeared round the corner and came to the rooms of the Sohmas.

Bodies of maids and samurai were mangled and bloodied all across the floor. Tohru didn't even flinch as Doji reached down and pulled a piece of paper from the samurai she and Doji had spoken to earlier.

"_P.P.S tell my twin brother I said hi." _

Doji growled and the piece of paper burst into flames in his hands making the Sohmas jump in surprise. Tohru growled at herself. "I'm an idiot. I should've known he'd take the other Sohmas while I was getting these ones. Akito walked up behind them and put her hands in front of her eyes in horror. Tohru looked at upstairs as a loud sound of frustration was uttered. "Mum what should I do?" she whispered.

Everyone was silent as she sat between the mangled bodies and concentrated. She began to glow a blue light. Everyone shielded there eyes. "Miss Akito? Please come here I wish to speak to you." Akito looked absolutely frightened but sat down next to her. Tohru lifted her hand to Akito's cheek and some of the water that surrounded her absorbed into the cut. It glowed and disappeared. Akito rose her hand to her cheek in wonder.

"It was poisoned so I had to heal it now before you died." Tohru explained. She closed her eyes. "Akito do you want me to get the other Sohmas?"

Akito nodded her head. "I may not have acted like it, but the Juunishi… they were the ones I loved most. I was just afraid… they might leave me alone… all alone." Akito shivered. Tohru nodded her head calmly.

She stood; still glowing and held her hand out to Misumi. Misumi smiled and accepted it. Tohru also held her hand out to Bradly, Akira and Yuki. They all accepted even is Akira grumbled a little. Tohru turned to Kyo and held out a hand. Kyo looked at her meaningfully and nodded. Tohru turned to Doji who snorted. "Like I have a choice reikon." He muttered. Tohru smiled and closed her eyes. The light engulfed all of them and they disappeared.

They appeared again in what appeared to be a normal room filled with water. Kyo gasped as he thought he couldn't breath but then he realised he could. Tohru stood silently looking straight in front of them.

A large beeping sound was heard and the room began to drain of water. The door opened and the Sohmas filed in looking thoroughly terrified. Tohru absorbed the water back into her and shook herself. That always took a lot out of her. Doji looked at her worriedly and then whipped his head around (so did the samurai) and looked at Natsuya who walked in.

The all tensed except Tohru who walked up to him. Natsuya opened his arms and gave her a hug. Tohru looked at him with a blank face. Natsuya shook his head. He brought forth a present and handed it to her. "A bomb." The Sohmas whispered.

Tohru shook her head and looked back at them. "It isn't a bomb, I know that much." Tohru unwrapped the gift and looked in shock at the black key in her hand. Her mouth opened in a shocked 'o' as the Juunishi looked at each other in confusion.

The key fused into her and she writhed silently in pain. Doji fell to his knees and gritted his teeth, his eyes blinking from red to black to red to black again and again. Natsuya smirked. Misumi gasped and ran to gather all the Juunishi in the fatherest corner putting herself in front of them protectively.

Bradly and Akira watched in curious fascination. They were young and had no idea what was happening. Natsuya rummaged in his pocket and bought out a remote. He pressed the on button and Karak appeared on the screen. Natsuya grinned and looked down at his niece. "So this is your other birthday present. It's all about the how your boyfriend die-"

Natsuya's head rolled on the floor. Everyone was absolutely silent. Tohru turned and looked at the people huddled in the corner of the room. With her lifeless black eyes. Doji was crumpled on the floor his eyes, black and lifeless. The black flower had returned.

* * *

MOI: ... I feel evil ... leaving you on a cliffhanger like that...

KAJI: You are evil.

KIMI: read and review please... before it's to late...

MOI: Eyes flashing to black and normal then black and normal again.


	18. Chapter 18

M: The long awaited chapter!

KAJI: You could've put it up ages ago.

M: Iie! It's really hard to write from scratch u know?

KAJI: wateva i'll repeat what the elf said last time for the disclaimer...

KIMI: **warning: some deaths in this chapter **but then Kimi's owner is dramatic.

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Natsuya smirked at his niece seeing his masterpiece of his plan was working perfectly. Now to make sure she'd be completely be stuck in that state and not change back half way through killing her own father.

He pulled out his remote and pressed the on button. "So this is your other birthday present. It's all about the how your boyfriend die-"

Natsuya felt something slice across his throat hitting all his vital points. It went through so quickly with such deadly accuracy it was beautiful. _"Beautiful black flower… If only I could have seen your father cry my name in mercy…_ And it went black.

Misumi cursed as she turned to them first. She'd tried to get them as far away as possible but Tohru obviously could smell the fear radiating from every part of their bodies. Even she could smell it.

Misumi was about to attack her when Bradly stood in front of her. Tohru looked at him blankly and walked up to him. He raised his hands.

"Toto I don't know what's gone and happened to you but remember who you are remember me! It's me Toto! Bradly! You're best friend since you were little besides Karak…Toto?" Tohru stood above him like an angel of abyss black eyes staring. There was none of Tohru's smile, happiness, love and worry. He looked up at her and looked at her in true terror as her wrist flicked and the katana swished and with deadly accuracy another head fell to the floor.

"_So beautiful…so scary…Toto…_ Tohru walked forward towards the group huddling in the corner. Misumi watched as Akira ran up to them to transport them to the other side of the wall. She began the jutsu but jumped out of the way as a Shuriken sped to get her heart.

It missed – her heart – but cut through her wrists when she dodged. Akira gasped as her hands fell bleeding to the ground. Hatori rushed next to her and brought out his medics kit and tried to stop the bleeding.

Tohru walked up casually and looked at the Sohmas, their patient and their protector with no emotion. Misumi stared at her (As much as possible while being blind) and said pleadingly "Flower, it's sand. I know from what your father said when this happened last time you can't hear me but I just want you to know I love you and you were the best pupil I've ever had. But I will defend what you defended your whole life: the Sohmas' life and their freedom." She pulled out her own Katana.

"Even if it means pupil verse her shishou." Tohru didn't react to this heartfelt speech at all as she walked forward up into Misumi's reach. Misumi closed her eyes and her skin peeled off into sand.

The Juunishi gasped as they watched sand swirl around them protectively. Yuki who sat next to the semi-conscious Akira didn't even look up. He didn't want to see Tohru like this.

Kyo sat at the back of the Juunishi next to Akito. He kept playing the brutal scenes he'd witnessed over and over again. _"She's a monster. A monster." _He thought in terror and shivered. Tohru tried to throw her Kunai's at the Sohma's but the sand hardened and they got stuck halfway through. The body of sand moved forward and engulfed Tohru in sand squeezing her.

The Sohmas gasped in horror as they saw the body on the floor(Doji) begin to squirt out blood. The sand coffin seemed to harden and then to the Sohmas' horror it turned blue. The sand melted and formed to make the small body of the shishou. She gasped for breath and coughed out water that filled her lungs.

Tohru pointed her Katana at Misumi. Misumi looked up and smiled at her death. Tohru flicked her sword and ended her master. _"Beautiful flower…It makes me proud to be your teacher…teacher of the first female samurai…you did good flower…"_ Kyo opened his mouth in horror at this.

She killed her master. That was like him killing Kazuma. Misumi's head rolled and fell down the steps next to Natsuya. It fell to where his hands held the remote and rolled over it. Hit [play] button. Tohru walked over to the cowering Juunishi and raised her katana to slash the first and closest one; Momiji.

_"Any last words to Toto?"_

Tohru ignored the voice of her uncle.

_"I'm sorry Toto."_

Tohru paused the blade inches from the scared rabbits neck. Everyone was staring at the blade intensely.

"_I failed you."_

Tohru blinked and twitched. She felt something coming to her…remorse?

Memories flashed past her a key, the zodiac, the machine…

"_Tell boss I said hi."_

Katsuya, boss, her father. His face bloody and wet from tears as she tried to kill him.

Kill…Natsuya, Bradly, Misumi… She'd killed her uncle, her friend, her teacher… She clutched her head. "Kill…" she murmured. She looked at the rabbit and a picture of Momiji's happy smiling face appeared in her mind. Her hand shook but she posed to kill once again.

Kyo stared at the screen with Tohru's boyfriend on it with disgust. It was like he was taunting them. _"I'm sorry Toto. I failed you. Tell boss I said hi." _Kyo watched as Torhu twitched in answer to Karak's voice. He looked down at the ground.

" _And Kyo."_

He looked up at the screen where Karak lay crumpled on the ground but dead serious.

"_take good care of Torhu or I'll kill you."_

He watched as Karak smiled weakly before a loud swishing sound was heard and Karak's head lolled off. A black key fell out of his clothes and a hand came and picked it up. It turned around and Natsuya's face appeared; him waving the key around in front of the screen.

Kyo didn't watch anymore. He looked at the Tohru who was now physically shaking from what she'd just witnessed on the screen. But she was still heading for the kill.

'_Tohru why did you follow me when I changed into a monster?'_

'_Because I know what it feels like; to be a monster.'_

"No your not."

Everyone looked at him. Tohru paused. Kyo took a deep breath.

"You're not a monster."

Tears began to form in Tohru's eyes.

"I know what it feels like; everyone avoiding you, you wanting to not get close to people because if they found out they would reject you and all that. I don't want that to happen to you because I –" He cut off.

Tohru was shaking now and all the Juunishi were looking at Kyo (except Momiji who was too scared to move).

'_take good care of Torhu or I'll kill you.'_

"I swear Tohru. I will never reject you. I will take good care of you." Kyo repeated his promise.

"Or Karak will kill me."

Tohru blinked and shuddered. Doji stirred. "Karak can't kill you…" She muttered. Kyo felt a sudden support fill him.

"No he can't kill me, he's dead. Don't let him die in vain Tohru." He whispered.

Tohru convulsed and fell to her knees. The Sohmas stayed absolutely silent hardly daring to breath. She looked up again and Kyo saw her eyes were a brilliant blue filled with tears. "Thank you Kyo. I was afraid you'd change your mind if the time ever came."

Kyo hugged her and a loud *poof* was heard.

"Tohru…"

"Hmm?"

"lungs…cant…breath…"

Tohru laughed and hugged him closer. Kyo smiled and looked over at the Sohmas. Doji grumbled and looked at his cuts. "So this is what pain feels like…" He muttered and winced. Kyo smirked but his smirk faded as Tohru looked around herself. The Sohmas crowded in the corner; Yuki crouched protectively in front of Akira.

She looked at the her katana on the ground strewn in blood. She cried. Doji walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "An assassin feels no pain, no loss and no grief. Toto… Natsuya he has a note in his front pocket." Everyone looked at the silver haired boy in amazement and he shrugged. Tohru walked cradling Kyo up to Natsuya's beheaded figure. She knelt and sucked in a deep breath before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the note.

_To Seishin leader._

_The splitting machine has been a success. We need only the Sohmas and we can have our most ultimate weapon. Because when they are split they cannot be killed. If we have 'god' in our possession we can most surely take over the world with the unstoppable forces using his control over them to do so. We are waiting for your order._

_Seishin Department Head Officer of Science_

Tohru stood and walked over to where the Sohmas lay. Akira was gasping for breath and Yuki growled as Tohru came nearer. Tohru looked at him in sadness but stayed where she was standing. "Akira." She whispered.

Akira opened her eyes and say Tohru standing looking worriedly at her. Akira groaned and got to her feet. All the while the others, especially Yuki urging her to stay away from Tohru. Akira ignored him and stumbled over to Tohru and fell at her feet. She placed her arms out in front of Tohru.

"I wont get them back will I?" Tohru looked at her in sorrow. Akira gasped for breath and fought back her pain. Tohru placed her hands on Akira's stumps. She closed her eyes and water came and surrounded her hands. The Sohmas watched as Tohru's own hands began to disintegrate. Kyo gaped at what she was doing. Tohru's hands came off and joint to Akira's to fill her missing ones. Akira looked in awe at her hands and Tohru fell down in exhaustion.

Kisa walked up to Tohru (All the Juunishi were to frozen to move) and sat next to her. She looked into Tohru's eyes carefully. Tohru stared at her sadly. Kisa put her hands up and touched Tohru's warm cheeks covered in wet tears. "Before your cheeks were dry and cold; eyes were black and lifeless." She stated. She hugged Tohru. "I'm glad you're back Tohru." She whispered.

Tohru hugged her tightly. Kyo licked her stumps. "You shouldn't have done that." He whispered. Tohru smiled at him. "My hands are a small price to pay for all the sorrow and grief I have caused." She murmured. Shigure stood and walked over to her. "Tohru, a dog has a sixth sense and I have the sense too. You're back Tohru." He hugged her and a *poof * echoed around the room.

One by one the Sohmas came each saying something before hugging her. "So that's your 'black' side Tohru? Well I can't say I don't accept or I'd be a hypocrite wouldn't I?" Half the Sohmas didn't know her but still they came; their animal senses saying it was the right thing to do.

Three remained in the corner. Kureno looked at Akito. Akito sat and read the note over and over again(the one to natsuya). Yuki looked at Akira and then back at Tohru. "Tohru." He said simply. Tohru looked up in understanding and smiled. "I know." She whispered.

Akito stood and Kureno trailing behind her came and sat next to Tohru. "What is this machine?" she asked. Tohru sighed and pulled a sad face at the god. "It was the machine built to make me one person." "One person?" Akito repeated in confusion. Tohru nodded and pointed at Doji who was cleaning up the carcasses. "That is my reikon."

* * *

M: ...Wow tense. Please please review! I really love your reviews soo much and they give me feul to write!

KAJI: *Reading off script* A special thanks to Lidija who has written the most reviews to 'me' here is a 50kg chocolate bar i got from candyland *gives to lidija*

M: Well done Kaji.

KAJI: Hmph.

M: Please please please review!


	19. Chapter 19

M: Sighh

Shinrinko: Eh what's wrong?

M: Oh it's just the optimistic side of me is thrilled to have been reviewed but my pessimisstic side... well, it's just disappointed when it sees stories with a thousand and something reviews...

Shinrinko: She doesn't own furuba, isn't it obvious?

* * *

CHAPTER 19

"_Flashback"_

""_So Toto we are going to try and get your soul back in you okay?" Katsuya said to his daughter. Toto nodded her head quietly. Katsuya raised an eyebrow. "Why the sullen mood?" He asked. Toto sighed and looked down at her feet which she was shuffling against the carpet. "Well it's just… it's not so bad having Doji around. I never get lonely or anything…" she trailed off as she looked at her father's concerned face. "But you know the risks flower. Remember when those some bandits came and knocked Doji up a bit. He didn't feel any pain of course because you had to take all the hits." Toto winced as she remembered the pain but put on a brave face. "I can become stronger. Me and Doji can pratice martial arts and stuff!" She said brightly. Katsuya shook his head. "No Toto it's too dangerous." He said sternly. Toto sighed and hopped off her seat; a small wolf pup following after her._**"**

Akito glanced at her. "That would explain how the machine got made but then why are you still split in two?" she asked. Tohru smiled and carried on with her story.

" _Toto sat down on the swing outside and watched as the other kids played with the ball. She had tried to play with them but they were all afraid of her and thought of her as 'different'. She knew this was why her dad was trying to fix her to become normal but she didn't really want to change who she was. She looked up as her mum approached. Kyoko looked down at her. "What's wrong Torhu?" She asked calling Toto by her nickname. Toto sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore! Everyone wants me to be different people! The kids and Dad want me to be 'normal' but what is normal? I don't want to be whatever this 'normal' is I want to-" She was interrupted by her mum as she put a hand over her mouth. "Just be yourself Tohru." She whispered. Toto looked into her mum's eyes and put this saying in her heart so she could always remember it._**"**

Yuki who still sat far away from the others was listening in. The kids avoiding her, being lonely, it reminded him of his childhood. Only the adults had actually talked to him but that wasn't what he wanted. He only wanted to be accepted as who he was not what he was.

Kyo (now in human form and dressed) looked at Tohru as she retold her life story. He now understood why she looked up to her mum so much. And her mother reminded him of his mother. He remembered talking to the woman before she got hit by the car. He smiled but it faded. Maybe Tohru would've been better if he'd saved her. It was all his fault she wasn't alive.

Tohru continued.

" "_Okay we're about to start the first experiment." Karak's father said. Toto jumped into the tube. Katsuya looked at the machines. "Is everything in order?" the others nodded. They pulled the machine switch and it began to light up. After a few minutes they turned it off and looked inside the tubes. Two bodies sat inside. Katsuya jumped to his feet and rushed over. "Toto are you alright?" The eight year old groaned and held her head. "Aside from a massive head ache yeah." Both her and Doji said at the same time. They looked at each other. "I can read your thoughts!" They screamed at each other. Katsuya smiled. "Great this means we're getting closer to completing it."_**"**

Tohru took a deep breath. "Well I talked to mum about everything that happened and told her some things that I wanted to do."

"_Toto sat looking at her mum. "Do you think you can convince dad to let me be a samurai? I know girls aren't allowed but… I have a feeling that the experiment is a bit wrong… a sixth sense?" She said questionably. Kyoko chuckled. "You were definitely born in the year of the dog."__**"**_

Shigure looked at her proudly. Of course she was born in the year of the dog. It was the best year. Tohru smiled at Shigure's smug face. Akito cleared her throat. "Sorry miss Akito." She apologised quickly.

" "_Toto high fived the wood with her bare hand making the wood get punctured with a hand shaped print. Karak looked at her impressively. "Nice Toto." He said and high fived her. He drew back his hand and shook it in pain. "Ow Toto not so hard next time." Toto looked at him apologetically. "Sorry Karak."_**"**

Tohru paused in her explaining and a look of pain crossed her face. "Well my sixth sense was right. The experiment went wrong and uh well- what you saw of me before was what happened in the experiment lab." She whispered. Everyone's eyes widened. "Who died last time?" Kagura whispered. Tohru's face filled with grief. "Just one person. They put that seal on me to make me snap out of it. But I'd already killed that person and … I wish I hadn't. The person I'd killed was Karak's father." Tohru looked at the floor. "The seal was meant to be for the cat to get rid of the spirit in him." Kyo blinked and shock was all over his face.

" "_Mum I can't believe what I did! I –I can't believe it… If I had never existed then he never would've died…" Tohru said into her mothers embrace. Kyoko hugged her child close to her. "It's okay honey. Look I'll go to them tomorrow and explain that you'll be going away for a while okay? Then they won't follow you." Tohru smiled at her mum. "Thanks mum." Kyoko winked at her. "No problem honey. Just remember to get up in the morning to wish me a safe parting okay?" Tohru nodded._**"**

Shigure looked at her sadly. So that's why she beat herself up about not saying goodbye to her mum that morning. Tohru looked at her stumped arms. "I was too worried to get to sleep until very late and then when I had woken up she'd already left." She whispered. "I was already in a school as a 'normal' teenager so I got ready for school and left. The news of her death came during school. I would've run away right then and there if Uo and Hana hadn't been following me." Yuki remembered that day. That was when he didn't know what kind of person Tohru was.

"Well while I was 'grieving' I was really doing rogue jobs of assassinating for anonymous customers. Then my dad came to me with a mission."

" _A tall man stood in an alley way. "What do you want?" Tohru asked in a bored voice. As soon has spoke Tohru instantly knew it was her father. "A group of people known as the 'Seishin' have been put against me and my clients. I need you to protect these people at all costs I will pay you." He said gruffly. He gave her a portfolio of the Sohmas everything from their name to their first pet's name. Tohru grinned behind her mask. "Lemme guess without them noticing I'm guarding them right?" Katsuya nodded. "Hai. I'll pay you at this place _(Adress of Tohru's work) _every once in a while. You got that?" Tohru nodded her head. She turned and left. "I gotcha."_**"**

Tohru looked at the shocked faces on the Sohmas. She smiled. "Yes I was designated as your guardian." Kyo waited to hear the rest of her story.

"Well I got this from bits and pieces but it seems like my uncle Natsuya and my dad's twin was trying to harness the extreme power given when I'm in that … state… anyway he fiddled around with the machine and accidentally made a splitting machine instead of a joining machine." The Sohmas took a quick breath in. "They most probably need two conjoined bodies(like me and Doji) or one body that has two forms(The Sohmas)." Tohru looked thoughtful. "I think that since my uncle only heard about my state and didn't experience it he didn't know the consequences…" Tohru looked over at the fire Doji had started with all the bodies. If they didn't light the bodies someone might try and use them for some reason or another.

Tohru stood and all the Sohmas stood with her. Tohru shook her arms and kunais shukirens and western daggers fell out of her sleeves. "I don't need those anymore." She muttered. Doji picked all of them up. "Lets go to see the Seishin Head Officer of Science shall we?" Tohru nodded. As they walked Doji pursed his lips. "You know, this is sort of like new moon but I have a feeling, unlike Edward, Karak won't be coming back." Tohru nodded her head without looking at him as they walked to the cart. She walked up to the front desk where Kanin sat. She looked up and saw Yuki. "Hey handsome." No one smiled or said anything. "sixteen to go down." She stated. Kanin was about to object. "Fire destroys and water heals but both are needed to grow a flower." Tohru recited. Kanin pouted. "Friend of Karak obviously." Tohru smiled. Kanin put the order for the cart in and looked at her carefully. "I'm sure I've seen you before…" Tohru shrugged. "I used to live here so probably." Kanin shook her head and they all hopped in the cart. Tohru sat next to Doji who drove it easily out of habit. "What room was the experiment room again?" "Twelve." The juunishi looked at each other. Twelve seemed like an awfully familiar number to them. Since no one was talking Doji took up a conversation. "You know two things always seem to crop up in your life; Flowers and Riceballs." He chuckled. Tohru smiled. "I'm not the normal one remember?" Doji nodded. "That's right. You're the handicap Tohru and I'm Tohru's reikon Doji." They stopped at the room number twelve. Tohru took a deep breath and with Kyo and Doji on either sides of her walked in. A man with sleek dark hair looked up. "What are you doing here this area is strictly of limits-" "Who's Seishin Head Officer of Science?" Tohru quoted from the note. The annoyed man who had spoken raised his hand. "So I say get out at once or I'll-" She kicked a foot at him and magically kunais came out and pinned him to the wall. Kyo recognised this instantly. Tohru walked up to him. "Hello I'm Toto Hokanrada. You called for my uncle but he's …busy at the moment so allow me to tell you his orders." The Head just smirked at her. "Your lying." Doji went through his bag he was carrying and pulled out his head. The scientist all gasped. Tohru looked at him as the Sohmas blanched. "I thought you burned that." "I thought it might come in handy." Tohru sighed and looked back at the Head who was sweating. Tohru walked over to the big red button that was labelled 'whole building self destruct'. The scientist smirked at her. "No one, not even the Boss knew the password to that." They stated smugly. Tohru nodded her head. "I know 'cos I never told him." Tohru looked at Kyo. "Hey Kyo will you help me with something?" Kyo shrugged and walked over. "Sure what is it Tohru?" Tohru held up her stumps. "I cant type with no fingers." Kyo grimaced but nodded. Tohru turned to the scientists. "I'd leave unless you want to die." She stated. The scientists quickly left. Kyo looked at the machine. "Does it work?" He asked. Tohru nodded. "Probably." He looked at the ground. "Then couldn't it split me from my other side?" Tohru's eyes tightened. "Yes but the pain would be excruciating and you wouldn't remember who you were." Kyo frowned. Hatori looked at the switches. "Hey look at this one. It says:

Split option one: Make one person with two bodies but still has mind

Split option two: Make one person who is indestructible with no mind and has two bodies.

Split option three: Join them back together.

Tohru's eyes widened as she looked at this. All the Sohmas looked at her. "You could be a normal person Tohru." Doji whispered. Akira nodded her head. After three minutes of staring at Doji Tohru shook her head. "No Doji I like me just the way I am." Tohru smiled. Kyo stepped forward. "Then I want to have two bodies." He stated. The Sohmas went quiet and Akito just stared with her eyes wide. Tohru looked at him with utmost seriousness. "You do realise what happens then right?" Kyo nodded. Tohru looked at Akito. Akito looked at the ground. "Well I just want what's best for the Juunishi so I don't really mind what happens to the cat besides being locked up for being a monster. If he isn't the monster he won't have to get locked up right?" The Sohmas were shocked but Tohru went and hugged Akito. "Thanks Miss Akito." She whispered. Akito smiled a genuine smile making the Sohmas even more shocked. Kyo hopped into the tube Tohru pointed her stump to. "It may hurt." Tohru whispered. Kyo nodded with a determined look on his face. They switched the switch for option one. Kyo was surrounded by orange smoke. "Will Kyo still transform into a cat after this?" Kagura asked quietly. Tohru didn't know. They heard a scream and the Sohmas jumped but Tohru didn't move besides tightning her toes in her feet and gritting her teeth. The scream cut off and the machines stopped flashing the Sohmas looked at the tubes in expectation. In one tube stood a Kyo puffing in exhaustion. In the others sat a small tube a small girl sat with short spiky hair that fell to her shoulders and large glistening blue eyes.

* * *

M: PlEaSe PlEaSe PlEaSe ReViEw! The button for review please!

**\ | /**


	20. Chapter 20

:) (: :) :) (:

No furuba mine

* * *

CHAPTER 20

The girl blinked and looked at Kyo. "Kyo why am I here?" Kyo looked up and his eyes widened. "My soul's a girl?" He said shocked. Shigure and Yuki chuckled. Tohru shook her head in amusement.

"She's your opposite. You're a boy, she's a girl; you can control fire. She controls water." The Sohmas looked at her. "He can control an element?" They said in awe. Tohru smiled.

"Not just him Akito can too. In fact Akito seems to be able to control all four of them." Everyone stared at Akito who was staring at Tohru under the impression Tohru was out of her mind. Tohru sighed.

"No it's not like Akito or Kyo can just pick it up. It took me my whole life to be able to heighten my abilities as much as I have and there are side affects." She showed her stumps had burn marks on them.

Hatori recognised this instantly. "So every time Doji uses his fire techniques…" Tohru nodded. "And everytime I use my water techniques I start to turn into a mutant fish." She said with annoyance.

They blinked and looked at her closely to see gills on the sides of her neck and a few scales on her arms. Tohru turned to Kyo's newly made reikon. "So what's her name Kyo?" Kyo looked at her and she looked at him. They smiled as they thought internally.

"Ranko." They said in sync. They hopped out of the tubes and walked over to Tohru. She smiled. "Ranko can you go over and get the rest of the Juunishi out?" Ranko nodded. "Hai." She went over to Akira who was beginning to perform her jutsu. Kyo scratched his head as he watched his reikon walk over to the others.

"I feel… sort of empty." He confessed. Tohru shrugged. "I dunno. Will you please type what I say?" He nodded his head. Tohru took a deep breath and recited.

"_Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake,"_

Kyo typed this in.

"_Horse, Goat, Monkey Rooster, Dog, Pig,"_

Kyo looked up at Tohru who was smiling.

"_Cat and God all at banquet together."_

Kyo blushed and hit the enter button.

"_THIS UNDERGROUND BUILDING WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 12 SECONDS."_

Kyo and Tohru ran over to the others and touched Akira on the shoulder with their hands(Stump).

They counted down.

"12." Kagura said.

"11!" Shigure cried.

"10." Kureno murmured.

"9! I'M SO SO-" Ritsu babbled.

"8." Hiro muttered.

"7." Rin said definitely

"6!" Ayame yelled.

"5." Hatori said in monotone.

"4! And I love tofu!" Momiji added energetically.

"3." Kisa said in a hushed tone.

"2 Mysterious beings." Hatsuharu mentioned out of nowhere.

"1." Yuki said.

*Boom*

Tohru looked back at the building and sighed. That was the last memory of her childhood gone. _'I could go back to France…'_ Doji looked at her worriedly. Tohru smiled at him.

She led them all to the road where they caught the bus since all the people who had evacuated the building had taken all the cars. Kyo sat next to Tohru with Doji and Kanko chatting like good old friends at behind them. "Kyo why did you want to split yourself into two?" Tohru murmured quietly.

Kyo looked at her and smiled. "Well since you overcame your monster I thought I'd overcome mine." He said gruffly. Tohru let out a peal of laughter. She patted his shoulder (stumply). "Well then good job at that. I have a feeling that there was another reason though."

Kyo glanced behind them and glared at Ayame and Shigure who were listening in. "I'll tell you… later."

Hatori who sat behind the snake and dog whacked them both on the back of their heads before turning to Akito. "So I see you've been well for a while now Akito."

Akito nodded her head. "Well it's not like I magically got better. The Honda girl used her magic water… oh it is like I magically healed." She said and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe we should throw a banquet? The cat, Honda and her friends could come too." Hatori raised his eyebrow. This is very un-Akito like. Just what did Tohru say to her?

"Sure Akito but I want to know one thing." "Hm?" "How do you know Tohru has friends?" Akito's face became downfallen. "She doesn't?" Hatori smirked. "Of course she does."

Akito smiled and looked around at her Juunishi. Even though they'd witnessed a murderer only a little while ago the atmosphere felt lighter than Akito would have ever thought possible.

She looked at the one who caused it all who was smiling brightly. Akito knew she was grieving but she still only wanted the better of others more then her own. Akito put on a determined face and closed her eyes.

"_Kami, please give me Tohru Honda's strength." _She pleaded. _"I'll ask him later but for now I'll watch." _A voice replied. Akito jumped causing everyone to look at her. _"Who are you?" _She thought to the voice. It chuckled. _"Let's just say, I'll be Kyo's deliverer of death if he doesn't take care of Tohru. Oh and can you tell Tohru to say hi to boss for me? Okay I'll tell God your wish. See you. Oh and I'll be watching from above so don't try anything shifty with the Juunishi Akito." _The spirit warned before its presence faded.

Akito looked down at Tohru and Kyo. "Honda girl." Tohru's face snapped up to look at Akito expectantly. "A certain 'Kyo's deliverer of death' tells you to say hi to 'boss' if that makes any sense because it sure doesn't to me." Recognition appeared on both Kyo and Tohru's faces. Tohru looked up. "Okay Karak." She whispered. She snaked her stump into Kyo's grasp. Kyo's eyes widened. Tohru stifled a giggle at his red shocked face.

"Seriously Kyo." Ranko muttered. "All she did was 'hold' your hand." "Ah but you should feel how much her heart flutters if he even _looks _at her. If he smiles at her again I think I'll get a heart attack." Doji grumbled. Two hands reached back and whacked the reikons' heads. They rubbed their heads and continued grumbling.

They arrived back at the house to find Tohru's father already knew the news. "Well a building blowing up is obviously going to be all over the news." Katsuya explained the obvious.

Tohru nodded her head and a light bulb appeared above her head. "Oh Karak asked me to say hi!" Katsuya looked around and then looked at Doji who nodded. Katsuya looked up at the sky. "Speak properly to your elders Karak!" He yelled making everyone but Doji and Tohru jump.

Akito looked out to see her car parked in the driveway. "Let's go back and prepare for the banquet Hatori, Kureno, Shigure. I expect _all _of you and your friends Honda to be there." The Juunishi looked shocked but Tohru went up and hugged the zodiac god.

"Thanks Akito." She whispered. "Well I am god." She muttered blushing. Tohru shook her head. "Goddess." She corrected. The Sohmas all left with Akito besides Yuki and Kyo.

Yuki was sitting next to Akira talking happily. Kyo looked at Tohru who was staring at him shyly. He didn't like the look she had and stepped back. "What do you want Tohru?" Doji and Ranko (A silver wolf and a black one) raised their large heads and looked at them interestedly.

Tohru jumped, really really high, into the air and landed on Kyo.

*poof*

A small cat Kyo was now squished under Tohru. She laughed. "Aww cute kitty didn't leave lucky me!" She said teasingly making Kyo blush. She cradled him and they walked outside with the two wolves following.

Kyo leaned against the wall as he waited for Tohru to get out of the changing room. She'd dragged him here after insisting that if she and he were going to the banquet they had to look at least _decent_.

After browsing through endless racks she'd finally come across one she'd liked. Kyo had to admit it had looked pretty good but it was a bit pricey. "Kyo.. I don't know… I don't think this is the right one for me…" Tohru said still inside uncertainly.

Kyo sighed. "Look you dragged me out here with you so what's the point if you wont let me see it?" He replied. Tohru began to unlock the door. "Are you sure?" She asked pausing. Kyo was getting impatient. This was a waste of time anyway. He could be training with Shishou…

"Yes now get out." He said demandingly. Tohru sighed and stepped outside. Kyo's eyes widened and a small 'o' became the shape of his mouth. Tohru's face fell. "See I can't get it…plus it's really hard to put on with no hands …Kyo?"

Kyo shoved her back in and closed the door behind her. "Get out of it." He ordered hoarsely. His cheeks burned and Ranko was grinning in the back of his head. Tohru walked back out with the dress draped over her arm.

She began walking to the rack to put it back but Kyo steered her to the counter. He pulled out his credit card and bought it before putting it gently into the bag. Tohru looked at him in confusion. "Kyo?" Kyo just put his finger to his lips and walked out of the mall.

* * *

Review moi se vou plait


	21. Chapter 21

KYAA! I got 20 reviews! And this is the closing chappie!

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Tohru looked at herself in the mirror. "I still don't know why you wanted me to buy it Kyo… I cant put it on… Kyo can you help me with the zip?" Kyo blushed but did the zip up for her. Tohru turned around. "I'm plain but you on the other hand…" She murmured. Kyo caressed her cheek delicately with his strong hands before leaning in. Tohru closed her eyes only to wince as she heard a throat clear. Katsuya was tapping his foot against the floor; arms crossed. Kyo sighed and looked away. Tohru looked at him. "Kyo… you need to take your bracelet off, it doesn't fit with your own outfit." Kyo nodded. Hands shaking he began to slid off the bracelet. Kyo watched as two small hands placed themselves on top of his. Kyo looked up to see Ranko smiling at him encouragingly. Kyo took a deep breath and slid it off. Nothing happened. Kyo smiled and threw the bracelet out the window. It appeared in the room again; Doji with it. He put it on. "I'll hold it for you Tohru." He said ignoring the shocked look Kyo had. Tohru nodded her thanks. She looked at the watch on the wall. "Eh! Kyo we're late! Let's go!" "Okay senpai have you got your mask?" "Yes Kyo and don't call me that. If you have to call me that then at least call it to me only when we're training!" "Okay Tohru."

Arisa looked around the banquet hall then back at Hanajima. "Wow talk about rich man." She went silent as Akito stood. She bowed. "Welcome Sohmas and friends of Tohru. We are gathered here today…" "Man he makes it sound like a wedding." Arisa muttered. "…to welcome Tohru and Kyo into the Juunishi." Arisa looked at Hanajima who shrugged. "And will Tohru and Kyo please enter the room."

*Silence*

Akito clearaed his throat. "Ahem, Tohru? Kyo?" A faint curse was heard and Tohru's laughter. Uotani raised her eyebrow. The laughter became faded as the couple twirled around the corner. Everyone gasped. They twirled around in time to the music. Tohru had a large smile plastered on her face and Kyo had a slight tinge of red to his cheeks. Tohru's dress flowed like water as she danced; its pink ruffles seeming to glitter under the lights. Kyo wore a black suit that made him look absolutely stunning while in contrast to Tohru. Kyo had a white flower tucked into his breast pocket that matched the ones that decorated Tohru's mask. Arisa sighed as she watched the two dance. She looked up when a hand was held out in front of her. "May I ask you for this dance young lady?" Kureno asked politely. Arisa blushed and took his offer. Slowly more and more people began to enter the dance floor. Yuki and Akira, Kisa and Hiro, Haru and Rin even Kagura and Ritsu joined in. Hana sat back and watched Kyo and Tohru closely. They were obviously in love. She looked up as a throat cleared itself in front of her. Hatori stood in front of her; ignoring the two leering eyes of his best friends. "Would care for a dance Miss Saki?" He asked smoothly. Hanajima smiled her cold smile. "Sure and if I may say so you have interesting electric waves…" Akito and Shigure soon joined. Ayame pouted at being left out but soon got invited to dance with Hana and Hatori which he kindly refused. Kyo and Tohru danced around in the middle and were very careful not to get to close and risk transformation. "So how does it feel to be in the Juu_san_shi?" Tohru whispered to him. Kyo smiled and looked around the room. "It feels great, after so long… but really I wouldn't have minded." He murmured back. "Because…" Tohru prompted. Kyo smiled down at her. "Because I have you." He whispered pulling her up to give her a kiss. He growled when a throat cleared. Ayame opened up his mouth to say something but Kyo just spun them away. "Get lost." He snarled before turning back to the amused Tohru. Ayame didn't give up and followed. "I want to dance with Tohru!" He cried. Kyo glared at him. "No." Ayame grinned slyly. "Oh I'm sorry Kyo I didn't know you were Tohru's _boyfriend_." He said. Kyo blushed slightly and looked away. "So what if I am?" He muttered. Tohru blinked. "You're my boyfriend?" She said in surprise. Kyo's face became downfallen. "O-okay I understand…" He said and turned away. Tohru looked at him in shock. "W-wait Kyo…" "I don't want to here it." He said. Tohru looked at his face and she couldn't hold it back anymore. She pushed pass a startled Ayame and tackled Kyo to the ground. She grinned at Kyo's shocked face. "I've decided. I love you Kyo Sohma." She said. Kyo went red as she kissed him. _'Finally.' _He thought dreamily. Tohru closed her eyes and wriggled her toes as the electric current ran through her. They finally broke apart and saw everyone staring at them. All the Juunishi had their mouths hanging open. He blushed. Why were they all staring at him like that? He looked down at Tohru who was hugging him close. W-wait Tohru was _hugging_ him? Kyo blinked before engulfing Tohru in a hug. He span around; crushing her to his chest. He heard Shigure chuckle and make a perverted chuckle but he didn't care. He could hug Tohru without fear. He looked at the very confused Tohru and smiled a Tohru-worthy smile. "Tohru I love you too." He said as he put her down. Tohru smiled and they turned to see the others still staring at them. They blushed. Someone screamed. Everyone looked at Arisa who was looking absolutely shocked. "Tohru! What happened to your hands?"

Tohru looked at her book and sighed. "Doji could you…" "Ugh." Her familiar sighed. "Cant you do it yourself?" Tohru growled at him and then suddenly the book was picked up in front of her. Kyo smiled and turned the page. Shigure came up and sat next to them. Tohru smiled her thanks before staring at the dog. "Tohru are you going to school?" He asked her. Tohru blinked and gasped. "SCHOOL!"

* * *

M:Hmm well that's the end of this story i have dedicated my life to.

Please review if u liked it... i hav very low self esteem... hmm and if anyone wants to give me ideas on what to write next i'm open for ideas...

So this is the end...

KAJI:Sweet as. Now i can go to sleep.

M: Ka kite

Kimichan13


End file.
